Mi vida por ti
by Apigueil de Cobra
Summary: Alguna vez han visto las estrellas? Esta es la historia de una mujer a la que renuncio a su feminidad por su deber, que se enamoro por una ley impuesta y sufrió por no ser correspondida anhelando un mínimo de sentimiento de amor en tiempo de guerras dando todo de si hasta su propia vida. Cuando menos se lo esperaba , llego a ella lo que tanto esperaba … "el amor".
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Todo comienza aquí, en la tierra en Grecia.

La noche de un diez de noviembre, tan perfecta, tan hermosa como la luna que se cernía en aquel lugar llamado santuario, adentrándose un poco mas para ser exactos en una pequeña cabaña, el destino de muchos incluso de la humanidad se ponía en juego, a las afueras de esta cinco imponentes figuras aguardaban a lo que sucediera adentro de esta pequeña propiedad, el hermetismo de saber que sucedería en realidad y la incertidumbre e reflejaba en sus rostros.

Con solo la luz de una pequeña lámpara que alumbraba la modesta habitación, tres mujeres aguardaban el momento preciso

\- Solo un poco mas - alentaba una anciana mujer a la joven que yacía en la cama dando el mayor esfuerzo de su vida.

Ni mil batallas se comparaban con esto…

\- Eso hija otro poco - insistía la mujer – Ya falta muy poco para que vea la luz

Luz que solo daba aquella pequeña lámpara.

\- No entiendo por que las ataduras - decía la anciana a la joven mujer que la acompañaba

\- No cuestione, solo ayúdela - con tono frió y con gran dolor asentaba la joven pelirroja que limpiaba el sudor de la futura joven madre que yacía entre sus brazos.

Encaminándose hacia las barracas de entrenamiento, la imagen de una mujer que se decía era la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra seguida por su mas fiel caballero, llego donde las cinco imponentes figuras se encontraban. En una reverencia postrándose ante ella le mostraron sus respetos.

\- No ha sucedido aun mi señora - decía aquel que era llamado mas cercano a dios

\- Esta bien esperaremos mis queridos caballeros – dijo la diosa con un semblante de tristeza.

\- Muy bien hija ya lo veo, puja otro poco!

La joven a la cual pedían de su esfuerzo parecía sujetarse de sus ataduras para obtener fuerzas y poder traer al mundo todo lo que hubo anhelado alguna vez.

\- Una mujer en su estado no debería ser tratada asi - señalaba la anciana viendo con desaprobación a la pelirroja

\- Le he dicho que….

\- No Marin déjala! ella no sabe nada! …por favor! - decía entre jadeos y aspiraciones profundas la joven peliverde maniatada a la cabecera de la cama.

Después de tres esfuerzos mas el pequeño ser salio de su joven madre. Un largo suspiro acompaño el alivio y entonces la joven se dejo caer en las almohadas, respiro un poco y trato de incorporarse pero se lo impidieron recostándola de nueva cuenta.

\- Déjame Marin! por favor quiero verlo!

\- No! - decía la amazona

La nueva madre hizo otro intento por levantarse y de nuevo se lo negaron.

\- Por favor Marin. Tu eres madre también no me hagas esto!

Con todo el dolor de su alma la pelirroja trataba de contener las lagrimas.

\- ¿ porque no llora?- preguntaba presurosa la madre

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo, no te asustes - decía la anciana oprimiendo el pequeño pecho de ese indefenso ser seguido por el llanto dehesado por la peliverde. Sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y las dejo correr.

\- Lo vez? El esta bien - dijo la joven pelirroja quien se apiado de la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga y dándole un gesto de aprobación a la anciana esta se lo puso en su regazo

\- Debe parecerse a su padre. Es un hermoso varón!

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Cabo Sunion**

\- Ya todo debe estar pasando siento ese Gran poder acercarse a la tierra. Solo espero que Athena no flaquee

\- Son unos hijos de puta tenían que traerme aquí entre todos para no luchar por ellos. Son unos malditos bastardos

\- Silencio Milo. No debes cuestionar las decisiones de Athena

\- Y me lo dices tu, hijo de puta?!

\- Ya Kanon déjalo. - decía un rejuvenecido maestro de libra

\- ¿donde quedo su honor como caballeros? Amistad, compañerismo todo se fue a la mierda cuando me trajeron aquí!"

La cólera en el escorpión dorado era palpable. Sus ojos parecían adquirir ese temible tono carmesí.

\- Ya basta milo! - decía camus

Milo dirigió su mirada furiosa al que se decía ser su mejor amigo

\- Y tu tienes el descaro de estar aquí?

Solo lo hice para que ellos no te tuvieran que matar - Decía mirando a los gemelos y al antiguo maestro.

\- hump! Son unos hijos de puta. Mi hijo ya debió de haber nacido y lo dejare que tenga ese cruel destino sin poder hacer nada? - decia mirando el suelo detrás de la verja que lo retenía

\- Las decisiones de Athena no son cuestionables

\- Pero ni ella misma esta segura de lo que pasara!

El menor de los gemelos se acerco dándole un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que se doblara de dolor.

\- Hermano no te han dicho que no se debe golpear a traición? - decía saga mientras le abría la verja y lo desataba.

Con asombro Milo quedo boquiabierto. Saga se inclino y le dijo:

\- Solo danos algunas de tus agujas para despistar quieres?

Milo sonrió con malicia.

\- Tu acompáñalo - decía Docko

Camus asintió y salieron juntos hacia el santuario .

\- Solo espero y no te equivoques Milo, porque si no nos mataran y lo sabes

\- Si lo se Camus, lo se. Ahora vamonos.

* * *

 **De Regreso en el Santuario**

Shaina miraba a su hijo que gemía sin poder retener las lagrimas. Era lo mas hermoso que ella había tenido en toda su vida. Entonces miro la silueta que vislumbraba detrás de la cortina dando paso a su diosa.

\- Shaina – dijo - es hora de hacer lo que se debe.

Marin se giro hacia la pared y no permitió que Saori y su acompañante la miraran llorar asi que lo hizo en silencio.

\- mi señora, por favor no lo condene a esto. El no tiene culpa alguna. Es solo mía quíteme a mi la vida pero no a el! déjelo vivir!

De pronto el caballero que se encontraba detrás de la deidad le dijo:

\- Basta Shaina. No entiendes ni entendiste entonces que ese gran poder se acerca y se apoderara de tu hijo para destruir a Saori, el santuario y la tierra. No debes de dudar de la sabiduría de Saori.

\- Tu Seiya serás el que ponga fin a la vida de mi hijo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mal te he hecho?

El caballero de pegaso no pudo ni supo que decir.

\- Esto es cruel - decía la vieja partera - según entiendo usted es la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría. No le haga esto.

Al escuchar eso, Marin salio disparada a las afueras de la cabaña donde la recibió su amado y la consoló.

Saori no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Shaina. Solo las palabras de la anciana le rondaban en la mente. Con tristeza miro a la vieja partera y le dio una sonrisa triste.

Seiya se acerco y desato las muñecas de Shaina para que pudiera coger en brazos a su hijo.

\- Gracias - le dijo el caballero que no se atrevió mirarla.

Atrajo con gran amor al bebe hacia su pecho, le acaricio su cabeza y las pequeñas extremidades. Entonces su cosmo cargado de amor lo hizo calmar su llanto y pareció abrir sus ojos. Eran hermosos como los de su padre. Era la idéntica imagen con aquellas orbes azules tan profundas e infinitas como el mismo firmamento, o como el mar mas puro.

\- Perdóname - le decía abrasándolo con fuerza – perdóname! - le rogaba.

Le miro su pequeña carita, su piel, la pequeña pelusa azulada de su cabeza.

\- Solo será momentáneo mi amor. Yo te seguiré a donde vayas.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca era una puñalada para Saori.

\- Por eso su padre no estuvo a mi lado no es cierto mi señora? El es de los mas leales. El no permitirá que nada le pase a usted o a la tierra mi señora - no hubo respuesta - pero si es su decisión, no debo dudar.- beso a su hijo y con lagrimas en los ojos se lo entrego a Seiya.

Entonces recibió una mirada de tristeza por parte de el quien lo envolvió en una sabana y se dirigió a donde Saori.

Vamos no debemos tardar. Ese cosmos esta muy cerca y no hay vuelta atrás. Yo te ayudare a llevar esta pesada carga - y dicho esto desaparecieron tras la cortina.

\- Nunca había visto semejante prueba - decía la partera - eres joven y valiente y ya veras como todo siempre se soluciona tarde o temprano.

* * *

\- No se resistió?

\- No Shaka - decía Saori - ella es como es

Entonces el décimo caballero se acerco y le dijo:

\- No lo haga mi señora. Yo pase por lo mismo que usted y me arrepentí cada día de mi vida y lo pague con la muerte que fue justa por mi osadla.

\- Basta Shura! - dijo el mas cercano a un dios - no queda otra opción. Vamos!

\- Yo no! Iré con su madre. Ninguno aquí la ha considerado.

Los demás siguieron al templo principal, solo el décimo caballero se dirigió a la cabaña, toco y le permitieron pasar

\- Shaina! – dijo- puedo entrar? - decía detrás de la cortina

Shaina que se encontraba con la vista fija en la nada salio de su trance y asintió a la partera. Esta se levanto, se dirigió al caballero de capricornio y dejo la humilde morada. Shura pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía. Los habían mandado a segarle la vida si se oponía. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

\- Shura! Ayúdame! debo estar con mi hijo. Ayúdame a llegar a donde será todo por favor - le rogaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

\- Que? como puedes pedirme algo así?

\- Solo hazlo carajo!

Aun dudando, el caballero se acerco y trato con delicadeza de ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- (eres una mujer hermosa y valiente ) - pensó el caballero .

La cogio por los brazos y la ayudo a caminar lentamente.

\- A este paso no llegare a tiempo - le decía

Por lógica, el caballero le paso un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y el otro detrás de su espalda.

\- Yo te llevare así - le dijo con un dejo de frustración - es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Ya en el templo principal Seiya, Saori, Mu, Aldebaran y Shaka colocaron al pequeño en un pequeño pedestal. Saori saco de un pequeño cofre la daga con la que se decia podia matar a los dioses. Seiya la miro y tomo la daga de sus manos.

\- yo lo haré Saori. te he dicho que te ayudare a llevar este peso.

\- Mi señora - decia Shaina - Permítame ver. le prometo no intervenir.

\- Si es lo que quieres que así sea.

Seiya empuño la daga y justo en el momento que se decidio acestar el golpe, tres rayos rojizos le quitaron la daga dorada y lo hicieron retroceder. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pedestal y no encontraron al niño.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver al escorpión dorado sosteniendo en brazos a su hijo

\- MILO! - Gritaba Shaina

El furico padre miraba con desprecio a compañeros y a la diosa que juro proteger.

\- ¿Cómo han podido hacer esto? - decía mientras miraba a la madre de su hijo y las marcas de las ataduras en sus muñecas.

Volvió su mirada al pequeño envoltorio que yacía gimiendo en sus brazos, lo descubrió y se maravillo con sus pequeñas extremidades su cara, su piel… todo en el era perfecto….

\- Danos al niño Milo - dijo Shaka .

\- No lo hare. Ella ya esta aquí"….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo uno: … y si volviéramos?.**

Después de librar tantas batallas como pudieron al fin llegaba la paz o al menos eso era lo que pensaban, caballeros de bronce, de plata y de oro reducidos cada vez más por luchas pasadas, tan pocos que podrían enumerase con los dedos.

Hasta que de nuevo otra encarnizada batalla librada ahora por el dios del inframundo - Hades- llevada hasta el mismo inframundo. Todos los caballeros que en rango más alto el de oro, darían todo para que Athena y la humanidad no sucumbiera, y ahí en el muro de los de los lamentos dieron su vida…

De nuevo la aparente paz, con un caballero de Pegaso condenado por la maldición de la espada de Hades y de nueva cuenta otra encarnizada batalla llevando a la sanación de dicho caballero…seria esta ya la paz por fin? .

\- ya paso tiempo desde que Seiya sano y todo ha estado en absoluta paz-

\- si Marín me alegro por eso- decía la amazona de ofiuco, - vamos! Si Athena nos ha mandado llamar, debe ser algo importante y como son tiempos de paz tal vez valga la pena no crees?

Asintiendo la pelirroja se encamino junto a la más temible y fuerte caballero femenino. Aun recordaba como ella a sus once años podía contra todas las aspirantes a caballeros femeninos. sin duda alguna ella siempre era perseverante y dedicada.

\- Los he reunido aquí para dar buenas nuevas en la última batalla en contra de mis hermanos Artemisa y Apolo.- dijo Athena - Shun e Ikki me hicieron saber algo relevante, no es asi Shun?

\- Si Saori. En la batalla contra los ángeles de Artemisa yo mire un especie de monolito gigante. En el estaban las figuras de todos y cada uno de los caballeros de oro, pero lo más raro era que parecían tener vida. Incluso creo que verlos derramar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Shaina contuvo el aliento y Saori miro su inquietud

\- Shaina si sabes algo me gustaría saberlo-

\- Shun tiene algo de razón mi señora cuando usted renuncio a ser la diosa que protegería la tierra, Artemisa nos hizo jurarle lealtad a Jabu, Ichi y.. a mí. Nosotros sabíamos que usted no podía nunca hacer tal cosa asi que juramos falsamente. Ella nos dijo que todo aquel que se resistiera recibiría el castigo de los dioses entonces a mí me ofreció ser su primera al mando y solo a mí me mostró como había sucedido el castigo para con los caballeros dorados. Sí. ellos están atados a ese monolito para toda la eternidad según entendí.

\- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber - decía la diosa tritogenica

Los despidió y todos y cada uno de los asistentes se retiraron.

\- Acompáñame Seiya no todo está perdido.

Llegaron a donde las ruinas del templo de Artemisa y encontraron el gran monolito.

Athena elevo a Niké y con su gran cosmo lo envolvió rasgando y partiendo desde su base hasta la punta la piedra. Todos y cada uno de los caballeros dorados emergieron de ella.

\- Pagaras muy caro tu osadía Athena- solo escucho Saori antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando Seiya la sostuvo, su sorpresa fue mayor al mirar a sus amigos de armas.

\- Seiya trae a Saori

\- ¿Qué… Shion usted está?..

\- vivo gracias a ella - dijo el antiguo patriarca - regresemos al santuario.

\- No entiendo a donde se fue Saori? – pregunto Shaina

\- Yo tampoco Shaina pero no había preocupación en sus ojos y eso es un alivio…

\- Si tienes razón Marín. oye que te parece si vamos a las termas que están en los templos dorados?

\- No!

\- vamos Marín este calor me tiene loca, solo será un momento que dices?

\- está bien pero solo un momento y por qué están solos los templos

casi Shaina brincaba de gusto.

se dirigieron hacia la parte del bosque situado entre el templo de Aries y el de tauro ahí unas agradables aguas termales eran parte de los privilegios de ser un santo dorado las guerreras se adentraron sin ropas en ellas y dispusieron a relajarse después de quince minutos Marín se removía inquieta .

\- creo ya debemos irnos?-

\- hay Marín a veces odio cuando estas asi

La pelirroja se lo tomo a mal y se levantó tomo su toalla y se enfilo a las barracas

\- Huy que genio ni hablar no me importa si envejezco me quedare un rato- cerro los ojos y se hundió en la calma agua.

De un momento a otro sintió unas grandes presencias su instinto de alerta la hizo reaccionar, para su sorpresa se encontró rodeada de aquellos que consideraba muertos, diviso desde el Aries hasta el piscis con la boca en el suelo se cubrió el pecho,

\- Shaina necesitamos de esta agua para recuperar nuestras energías y cosmos debilitados- decía un Aioria con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para darle su privacidad gesto imitado por todos aquellos camaradas…todos excepto uno

\- Sí. Si… Aioria - solo pudo decir salió del agua tomo su toalla y se apresuró a cubrirse y salir de ahí con paso apresurado y con gran asombro se retiró sin decir mal sin darse cuenta de la pequeña mirado de alguien,

\- si la sigues mirando te sacara los ojos milo- decía en tono de burla Aioria .

Que sería de todos ellos de ahora en adelante?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo dos : una nueva vida**

\- Pero está bien? – dijo Tatsumi preocupado

\- Si Tatsumi solo se desvaneció debió ser por el poder utilizado – respondió Shion

El antiguo criado respiro con alivio y se volvió hacia Seiya

\- Solo cuídala entiendes?

\- Si señor

\- Seiya mantente a su lado por favor – ordeno el patriarca

\- Si Shion.

Shaina llego casi corriendo a las barracas y fue donde Marín. Marín salió a su encuentro y miro la cara de sorpresa de su amiga

\- Marín no sabes lo que me sucedió. Ellos están…

\- Si Shaina están vivos también lo sentí

\- Debió ser por Athena Marín- decía a su amiga omitiendo decirle que había sido pillada desnuda en las termas

\- Están todos?

\- Si Marín incluso creo Saga, Kanon y Aioros- Miraba la inquietud de Marín – Si, también Aioria. Sé que te morías por saber.

Marín suspiro. Era verdad que sentía algo muy fuerte el griego caballero de leo. Shaina se despidió y se fue a su cabaña .

\- Dioses! que susto me dieron esos. - se acomodó sus ropas de dormir y se tendió en su sencilla cama. La noche cayo y el sueño también.

Cerro sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse sola. Abrazo su almohada y suspiro.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Shaina y Marín entrenaban llego Kiki a decirles que Saori convocaba a reunirse con todos en el gran salón y que una sorpresa les aguardaba a las dos. Ambas miraron a la distancia y se encontraron con una melena rubia y una máscara conocida.

\- ¿Junet?- decían al unísono

Sí. Eran años de no verla a excepción de Marín que solo la miro aquella vez en la habitación donde se recuperaba después de tratar de impedir que se fuera Shun al santuario.

Marín corrió a su encuentro mientras Shaina solo caminaba despacio. El camaleón y el águila se abrazaron demostrándose el afecto mutuo

\- Saori envió por mí y aquí estoy

\- me alegro mucho Junet. mira aquí esta Shaina- se volvieron a ver a la cobra que tenía expresión seria

\- si la recuerdo Marín. es la perra que gozaba haciéndonos la vida imposible

\- Junet!-

\- es verdad los débiles y los cobardes no cabían aquí por eso te mandaron a donde solían mandarlos- decía Shaina limpiándose las uñas en la ropa

\- sigues tan venenosa como siempre maldita bruja- dijo Junet corriendo y abrazándola - las extrañe mucho maldita

\- !ja nosotras también pequeña idiota- le devolvía el abrazo Shaina rieron y acomodaron las cosas de Junet en su nueva cabaña .

\- Los eh reunido aquí mis caballeros porque debo informarles el motivo de su regreso, no fue capricho mío si no lo justo por su fidelidad y su sacrificio, así quiero que lo entiendan.

todos desde los de bronce hasta los de oro se postraban ante la diosa.

\- Marín, Shaina, Junet acérquense

Con lentitud se acercaron las tres sin adivinar qué era lo que su diosa quería de ellas , se inclinaron y postraron su rodilla en señal de respeto

\- desde hoy queda abolida la ley que siglos atrás se les impusiera al usar mascara y todo lo que conlleva portarla

Les retiro una a una las máscaras y las puso en sus manos

\- desde hoy no tienen que ocultar su rostro son libres de mostrarlo, son libres de mirar sin esa inexpresiva mascara, vivan su vida como cualquier mujer siéntanse tan plenas no son más ni menos que mis demás caballeros encuentren el amor en quien les plazca solo tenga ese objeto en sus manos como recuerdo de las batallas libradas.

las tres mujeres asintieron y en una reverencia se levantaron se dirigieron a su lugar anterior, fueron muy pocos los que se dignaron a mirarlas a la cara

\- Lo mismo les digo a ustedes mis caballeros vivan su vida a plenitud les digo no habrá poder alguno que perturbe esta paz-

Aun con duda en sus rostros ninguno pudo objetar algo,

\- Shion tu tomaras tu cargo si no hay inconveniente?-

\- Lo que usted mande mi señora

\- Me alegra Shion ahora pueden retirarse-

Las tres se dirigieron a las afueras y Junet se despidió

\- Tengo mucho de qué hablar con Shun las veré después- les guiño y salió detrás del caballero de Andrómeda

\- Creo que ella ya encontró su amor- decía Shaina así parece- compartieron una sonrisa

\- Marín!- se escuchó detrás de ellas

\- Aioria!- le contesto

\- yo….yo…tu…-

Las mujeres se le acercaron

\- hola Aioria es bueno verte - decía Shaina

\- hola Shaina- pronuncio sin titubear

A la distancia tres caballeros se ponían atentos a lo que dijera el león más este no pudo articular palabra alguna .

Shaina sintió una mirada algo familiar pero disimulo cuando Aioria por fin tartamudeo algunas palabras Shaina seguía sintiendo esa mirada penetrante en ella acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía .

\- Que pasa Aioria le comió la lengua el ratón- se burlaba el santo de Escorpio.

Sus otros acompañantes reían por lo bajo en tanto el león dorado se sonrojaba. Odiaba el sarcasmo en el bicho. Para Shaina fue el cerillo que prendió la mecha, espero el momento que cesaran tu tonto juego y volvió a sentir la penetrante mirada aun a sus espaldas, apretó sus puños y se volvió.

\- ¡Parece que no me miro lo suficiente ayer caballero dorado e insiste en clavar su mirada en mi- ! un brinco acompañado de susto cubrió el cuerpo del santo de Escorpio dejándolo anonadado

\- Marín te espero en las barracas- le dijo y se fue dando zancadas .

\- Entonces te veo en la noche- dijo Marín y Aioria asintió.

Miro alejarse a la mujer y se giró a ver los caballeros a su espalda ahora venía la suya

\- ya no te hace tanta gracia no milo? te dije que te sacaría los ojos siéntete afortunado que aun los conserves - decía con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

\- Hola Camus

\- Que tal Mascara

Los hombres le saludaron cordialmente .

\- Aioria te lo advirtió milo solo hiciste el ridículo

\- Cállate Camus - contestaba milo con coraje

\- Vaya que tiene carácter la Ragazza afirmaba el cancro con esa mirada sádica característica en el

\- Buena tarde- se despidió, y caminó hacia su templo

\- No me gusta su mirada pensé que cambiaria. Después de todo pidió perdón a Athena- decía Camus intrigado

\- Él es así no hay de qué preocuparse-

\- Si creo que tienes razón Camus. los dejo muchachos tengo que prepararme invite a salir a Marín hasta luego .

Sola en su cuarto, la noche le caía como siempre miro su máscara en su pequeño tocador y suspiro ¿qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba encontrar el amor? ¿Ese estúpido de Seiya le haría caso por fin? ¿De nuevo tendría que sobajarse y decirle te amo? Como odiaba ser la única en pronunciar eso. Ya estaba llegando a la desesperación se refregó la cara y se levantó.

\- Él es un niño aun y soy una mujer creo que menos así me dará algo de lo que ansío ashhh! Estúpido corazón. No vez que te engañas tu solo?

Suspiro y se dirigió a su pequeño baúl donde tenía sus pocas cosas lo abrió y no miro mucho. Sonrió de lado y saco un vestido de organza. Era simple, (pero ella disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida), un austero pero lindo vestido que se colocó y se miró en la luna de su tocador mientras sonreía. Era azul marino, con escote en v mangas sueltas cortas, un poco entallado pero suelto de la faldilla dándole un poco de vuelo. El escote resaltaba su busto que dejaba ver su piel blanquecina y un poco de sus bien formados pechos, sonrió y recordó haber encontrado ese vestido tiempo después de la muerte de Cassius. lo encontró sin más en su cama un día que regresaba de entrenar , recordó que días después Marín se había delatado diciendo que no se sintiera mal por lo ocurrido con Cassius que cuando lo recordara , no se entristeciera sino todo lo contrario se pusiera ese vestido y se alegrara porque así era como a Cassius le hubiera gustado verla.

\- hay Marín tu siempre pensando en los demás- suspiro saco una sandalias plateadas y se fue directo a la playa.

Le encantaba caminar en su soledad y la llenaba de paz , se quitó las sandalias y anduvo un rato miro la luna y se sentó.

Después de un rato sintió cuatro presencias.

\- no puede ser- giro su cabeza y miro

\- valla miren la ragazza. no parece tan agresiva ahora y parece que no somos los únicos con hastío.

Ella se incorporó y lo encaro

\- no le permito que me hable así caballero o acaso le debo algo más que respeto?-

\- creo que necesitas algo para que dejes esa postura tuya y malos modos niña- y extendiendo su mano hacia su busto intento tocarla solo que fue detenido por la mano de alguien a centímetros de ella , Dita y Camus no daban crédito a lo que veían.

\- déjala mascara-

\- la defiendes milo? Después de cómo te trato? Ja esto no me lo esperaba-

Con fuerza el escorpión hizo retroceder y soltó su brazo

\- lárgate- le respondió milo

El cancro quiso responder pero dita lo retuvo

\- vámonos ya Ángelo

A jalones se lo llevaron Dita y Camus.

Sorprendida, Shaina levanto sus sandalias y se encamino a su cabaña. A la distancia sintió al caballero de Escorpio. No lo miro, no viro, ni siquiera un gracias solo siguió su camino así hasta llegar a su cabaña. durante el trayecto milo se dedicó a observar sus piernas, su cintura, sus frágiles brazos

\- -usted no puede pasar -

salió de su letargo y se enfocó en su rostro

\- Le he dicho que usted no puede pasar. está prohibido y ya deje de mirarme. es molesto tener su mirada en mí y parece que me mira igual que ayer ¡degenerado!- .

Si bien milo había aguantado su carácter de la mañana no lo iba aguantar más se envaro y le dijo:

\- !no la mire de esa forma mujer , solo me sorprendió su rostro!-

Bajo el tono de su voz y tranquilo le dijo:

\- Debes de tener cuidado con mascara a pesar de que se arrepintió y pidió perdón a Athena, tiene poca moral y es un sádico, buenas noches-

Con el corazón retumbándole se alejó , y aunque era de noche podía verse las mejillas de Shaina sonrojarse. Ya adentro de su cabaña se sintió más apenada. El la había defendido y ella seguía en su postura grosera. Carajo! no le gustaba aceptar que se equivocó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo tres : con el pie derecho.**

Pasaron los días y el particularmente abrazador calor de ese día parecía mermar a la amazona de ofiuco, que se notaban en su carácter que iba de mal en peor.

\- Tantos años y este calor aun me sigue matando – se quejo

\- Shaina te quejas por todo

\- Ya vas a empezar Marín?-

\- Deberías conseguirte a alguien que aguante tus cambios de humor. A propósito, la otra noche que estábamos en mi cabaña, porque te fuiste cuando Seiya llego? Mi hermano, Seika y Aioria te notaron tensa.

Con un largo suspiro Shaina respondió:

\- Me fui por que no esperaba que ese idiota caballo de feria llegara. Dos noches atrás me arme de nuevo con valor para rebajarme a decirle mis sentimientos hacia él, y el muy imbécil me dijo que no me podía corresponder como yo quería porque su corazón y alma le pertenecen a ella, a Saori. Aun así me abrazo y yo como la idiota que soy lo deje que siguiera. Entonces sentí su abrazo un poco diferente hasta que me toco el trasero y lo sentir excitarse. Me separe y le dije que esas formas de afecto no las necesitaba. Le di una bofetada y me largue. Ash Marín te juro que lo hubiera castrado de no ser porque es el consentido de Athena, pero en fin

\- Me alegra que te hayas dado tu lugar Shaina. El sigue siendo un niño y no va con tu madurez - Marín pudo ver la tristeza en su rostro - Sin embargo no debes de preocuparte. Hay muchos hombres muy guapos ahora que serían muy felices de estar contigo Shaina. Aioria dice que Milo y tu parecen congeniar. tal vez…

\- Si ya te entendí Marín

 ** _Flashback_**

\- Que noche! A donde dices que iremos Marín?

\- Solo a Rodorio Shaina. Hay un pequeño lugar para divertirnos y salir de la rutina. Ven vamos Shaina! que Aioria aguarda.

\- Pero Marín! no quiero ser mal tercio! para que deje que me convencieras?-

\- Anda no te rajes ahora-

\- Eso ni hablar vamos

Y las dos caballeros femeninas, vestidas de manera sencilla, (Shaina con su veintiunico vestido decente en color hueso de manga corta, cuello redondo con grandes botones de adorno y Marín con una falda negra a la rodilla y una blusa de chiffon roja ) caminaron había la salida.

En las afueras del santuario Aioria aguardaba y en cuanto miro las chicas se enderezó y pareció decirle algo a alguien que no fue alcanzado a ver por ellas sino hasta que estaban a pocos metros de distancia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Shaina mientras observaba al escorpión con semblante divertido al mirar su consternación en ella.

Entre lo arrumacos de Aioria y Marín solo le pudieron decir que Milo los acompañaría

El la observo divertido y le dijo

\- Qué? Para mí no hay besos- ?

\- ja! Eso quisiera caballero. Es usted un pedante pervertido!

En cuando Marín y Aioria echaron a andar dándoles la espalda, Milo se acercó en un rápido movimiento, la tomo por los brazos y le planto un beso en la mejilla sin darle tiempo a responder. Le sonrió y le extendió su brazo para que ella se asiera a él.

Shaina lo miro incrédula. Esta vez le había ganado. Por fin hizo que ella cesara su grosera actitud y durante todo el trayecto ella estuvo en silencio.

Ya durante la noche, tomaron un par de copas y disfrutaron de la agradable compañía del otro. Bailaron un poco pero cuando Milo lo hacía con Shaina, le dirigía siempre una dulce y encantadora sonrisa.

\- Me encantaría volver a salir con usted, claro si no hay inconveniente - pregunto Milo respetuosamente

Shaina lo pensó y dijo que eso estaría bien en otra ocasión. Y así fue como comenzaron a encontrar más momentos para compartir y formar una pequeña amistad.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

\- Y que me cuentas Marín parece que tú y Aioria van demasiado bien?-

\- No podías estar más acertada Aioria y yo queremos estar más juntos de lo que crees. Hemos pedido permiso para empezar algo nuevo y poder dar el siguiente paso. Él y yo… tu sabes…ya…-

\- Tuvieron relaciones Marín. No te trabes que no es cosa del otro mundo- y lo suponía. Con esa mirada que él te da no es para menos

Marín la miro con aprehensión.

\- Es que… hay algo más. – hizo una pausa dramática antes de soltarle la noticia – Yo… es que…estoy…

\- Dios santo! estas embarazada Marín?

La otra asintió tímidamente

\- lo descubrí apenas ayer. Sospechaba pero hoy lo confirme. Oh Shaina! soy tan feliz no sabes cuánto! pero ahora se lo voy a decir a Aioria. Ojala reaccione tan bien como lo espero.

Shaina la miro, la abrazo, y le felicito

\- Ay Marín! espero que sean muy felices con ello.

\- Un hijo dices Marín? Un hijo tuyo y mío? – decía Aioria emocionado

\- Si Aioria. En poco más de ocho meses lo tendrás en tus brazos

La alegría en el rostro del león era absoluta.

Dos meses después…

\- Ya no podrás entrenar conmigo Marín. No quiero que a ese gatito le pase algo, y el león me culpe- decía la amazona de ofiuco con desilusión pues ahora con quien lo haría.

Junet se regresó con Shun a Japón y ella suspiro con resignación se despidieron y Shaina se fue directo a su cabaña. Hoy tendría una cena con Milo y no quería se le hiciera tarde.

Se ducho y se colocó su un top en color tinto y una falda a juego con el top pero algo corta a medio muslo para ser más exacto una chaqueta y botas a media pantorrilla.

Salió y fuera de la cabaña ya la esperaba Milo con una rosa que había pedido a Afro para ella. Claro, cero venenosa. Se la extendió y ella lo agradeció. Ofreció su brazo y se enfilaron a pasar una agradable velada.

Algunas horas más tarde, ya estaban de regreso.

\- Fue muy placentera esta salida, no crees?

\- Ni que lo digas Milo. Ya me hacía falta – suspiro Shaina llegando al umbral de la pequeña cabaña.

Lo miro y dijo:

\- Bueno, me voy. Es tarde y…- se giró dándole la espalda y caminando solo dos pasos el la sostuvo del brazo

\- Espera. No te vayas!- le dijo se acercó acortando la distancia hasta reducir su espacio personal - eres una mujer tan hermosa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. me aceleras el pulso cada que estoy junto a ti pero tú no pareces darte cuenta y… yo ya no aguanto más.

Diciendo esto la tomo en sus brazos y poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

El beso fue tan inesperado para Shaina, que solo pudo abrir los ojos totalmente asombrada y embriagada por el sabor tan adictivo que poseía el griego, poco a poco cerro los ojos y levanto los brazos al cuello del griego, quien la estrecho aún más para que ella sintiera su calor y lo poderoso de su torso.

Así pasaron unos minutos sin palabras, solo el tierno beso, hasta que lo tornaron francés y unieron sus lenguas. Ella le paso las manos por la cabellera y su temperatura aumento más hasta que cortaron jadeantes y con la piel erizada. Se miraron pero no dijeron palabra alguna. El sentimiento era mutuo.

\- perdón yo…- ella le puso un dedo en la boca para silenciarlo lo miro coqueta y tomándole la mano se adentraron en su vivienda, prendió la pequeña lámpara y se miraron de nuevo para fundirse en un beso más apasionado.

El delineo con sus poderosas manos cada línea del cuerpo de la amazona, excitándolo sobremanera, hasta que poso sus manos en las piernas desnudas de ella haciéndola cortar el beso, jadear y tomar aire. Temblando, se sujetó de la mesita de su casa. Lo miro con ese deseo pintado en sus orbes azules y le dijo.

\- Milo… yo te amo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cuatro: entrega y castigo.**

Para Milo fue un hermoso descubrimiento y que ella se lo dijera fue inconcebible, no, era más que eso, era su sueño hecho realidad. Le creía… claro que se lo creía!.

Aioria le había tenido la confianza de decirle cuanto había padecido por Seiya. Sabía de antemano que no podía jugar con sus sentimientos y no lo hacía, después de todo, la diosa les dijo que fueran felices y con un carajo,! quería serlo.

Se acercó. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y miro las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos la amazona, descubrió el veneno que apasionadamente ella mantenía dormido: pasión, amor, todo! Ella lo ostentaba… y era hermoso

 **Flashback**

\- que te parece este lugar Shaina? Yo creo que es hermoso

\- Milo no tenías que haberme traído y lo sabes.

\- Bueno… aunque nuestra vida en el santuario es austera no así los pequeños placeres de la vida fuera de el ¿no crees?

\- A mí me gusta más esa vida sin cosas que ostentar que cualquier banalidad, pero no por eso te niego que me gusta disfrutar de este paseo, milo ¿ por qué me haces estas invitaciones? Después de todo yo he sido muy grosera contigo

\- Si te refieres a los constantes insultos a mi persona, decirme pervertido, las humillaciones delante de Marín, Aioria y amigos…

\- Perdón lo… siento

\- …la bofetada del otro día - seguía enumerando el escorpión mirando la copa del árbol donde se encontraban descansando después de recorrer la plaza de Rodorio

\- ah no, esa te la merecías por ser un maldito coqueto

\- siento celos en tu tono de voz, no me digas que te encelaste por que esas mujeres admiraban a este muñeco de aparador

\- no¡, realmente esas zorritas no me molestaron. tu actitud para con ellas les hizo pensar que yo era como ellas ¿o que no te acuerdas de el hombre asqueroso que me toco el trasero por estar tu coqueteando?

\- Jajaja claro que sí. no por nada las deje para ir en tu ayuda

\- ja! Ni quien la necesitara. yo pude haberlo golpeado. solo hiciste de héroe por tu maldito ego

\- no iba a permitir que aquel asqueroso pusiera las manos donde solo yo…

Shaina al escuchar al griego y ver como se mordía la lengua para no delatarse se sonrojo

\- lo que no entendí fue el porqué de la cachetada - decía con cara de niño regañado y sobándose la mejilla

\- porque, después de que lo golpeaste me abrasaste, me llamaste cariño y me besaste frente a esas tipas

\- bueno… si fue por el beso creo que me lo merecía pero no me arrepiento. Son los labios más ricos que he probado - decía con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y ojos cerrados.

Entonces sintió los tibios labios de ella y el sabor a cereza de su gloss. Fue tierno y rápido. Cuando abrió los ojos la miro. Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas.

\- nos vamos?- dijo ella

Justo cuando el la iba a tomar por la cintura, ella se levantó a toda prisa y comenzó la escapada librándose de sabrá dios que cosa

 **Fin del flashback**

\- yo también te amo Shaina. eres lo mejor que me paso después de despertar

Se acercó a ella y le devolvió el beso apasionado esta vez con más entrega y voracidad. Entonces ella jalo de su camisa hacia atrás descubriendo el poderoso torso que portaba el griego, quien sin apartarse le quito la chaqueta y después el top. La levanto un poco sujetándola por la cintura pegándola abruptamente hacia el, mientras la falda de ella subía por entre sus piernas ella emitía pequeños gemidos ahogados y con sus largas uñas arañaba la espalda de el, haciéndolo gemir en su boca. Cuando cortaban el beso para respirar se sonreían.

\- Me estas arañando y me gusta pero, ya me arde la espalda, ¡quieres que juguemos los dos a esto?!- decía sacando su uña rojiza de su índice haciéndola brillar

\- No te atrevas! Aguántate si eres hombre. Además me imagino a cuantas le decías lo mismo. No se te ocurra a hacer eso conmigo entiendes!?

Él se le acercó con esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera. Miro sus pechos y el fino encaje de su sostén… el subir y bajar de esos firmes y blanquecinos montículos. Si, como hombre había experimentado del acto sexual infinidad de veces, pero lo que estaba apunto de hacer con Shaina era más que un simple revolcón para él. era… la entrega total.

Después de unos segundos de mirarse uno al otro, el se acerco y la cogió por la cintura le acaricio las suaves ondas de su cabello y le tomo la barbilla entre sus manos con tal delicadeza que hizo que ella suspirara imperceptiblemente.

\- te amo Shaina eres todo lo que necesito ahora y para siempre. Permíteme ser parte de tu vida, ser quien despierte a tu lado. ya no quiero estar solo. envidio al gato por no tener lo mismo que él, o más. eres tu quien quiero a mi lado, no otra solo tú. juro amarte para toda la vida. Mi vida por ti yo la daría sin dudar.

Con los ojos cristalizados por lo escuchado, Shaina solo lo tomo por la nuca uniéndolo a su boca de nuevo.

Se encaminaron despacio para encontrar la cama de ella y se dejaron caer suave y lentamente. Entonces el griego la despojo de su falda y le quito sus botas dejándolas caer en el suelo estrepitosamente. oh dios! era como una diosa!

Miro desde la punta de sus dedos recorriendo toda la extensa piel de sus largas piernas y la curva de su cadera que estaba delicadamente cubierta por el fino encaje de las pantis de corte brasileño color rosado. Se mordió el labio para evitar gruñir, mientras ella le devolvía su mirada. Noto el efecto causado en él, pues miro como su pantalón se abultaba sobremanera en su pelvis. Trato de disimular sin éxito ya que el sonrió de medio lado y ella solo desvió su mirada.

Una virgen! Ella todavía lo era. Eso lo lleno de gusto. Saber que ningún hombre la había tenido de esa manera lo excito aún más. Se quito los pantalones y el bóxer y ella aun mirando hacia la ventana ni cuenta se dio que él ya estaba desnudo. solo lo sintió acercarse despacio.

Jadeo cuando el presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo y sintió como su duro miembro rozaba sus piernas y se tendía sobre su pelvis.

\- no me miraras? - dijo socarronamente mientras sostenía su peso con su brazo izquierdo y rozaba con el dorso de su mano derecha la mejilla de ella

Entonces ella tomo fuerzas y lo encaro con esa llama en los ojos.

\- perdóname por todo lo mal que me comporte contigo – dijo mientras le dio una sonrisa traviesa y acaricio sus largos cabellos azulados.

Beso apenas ligeramente sus labios y el comenzó a bajar los tirantes de su sostén mientras trataba de encontrar un dejo de miedo en ella pero no, no lo había, solo decisión y coraje por eso la amaba tanto. Acaricio sus labios con el pulgar mientras sostenía su cuello.

Se fundieron en el mas largo, apasionado y hermoso beso que jamás ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado. La luz de la luna que entraba por las pequeñas rendijas de las cortinas iluminaba los cuerpos extasiados de los guerreros fieles a la joven deidad. En ocasiones rodaban para invertir la posición de los dos cuerpos que se prendían entre sí.

El tiempo pasaba sin darle importancia disfrutando de cada roce, cada caricia… Cuando volvieron al fin a la pose principal cortaron su beso por falta de aire. Casi por instinto, el quito delicadamente la pieza de ropa que le impedía rozar su sexo con el suyo. Ya envueltos en las sabanas rosadas de la cama, el tomo su miembro entre sus manos para acomodarlo en la frágil entrada de ella, sintiendo su femenina humedad por toda su pelvis. Ella, como respuesta, solo abrió las piernas retrayéndolas un poco y permitirle el paso al órgano de aquel hombre. Milo se colocó entre ellas y la beso. Entonces ella cerro los ojos y sintió como el griego deslizaba su boca por todo su cuello erizándole la piel aún más si eso era posible. Shaina se dejo llevar al paraíso y entonces el hundió todo su ser en la fragilidad de ella traspasando esa pequeña tela de su virginidad. Ella gimió y se arqueo para solo sentir al griego ser parte de ella.

En un susurro él le pregunto:

\- Te duele?

\- N…no, es algo delicioso no le temo al dolor

Abrió los ojos y tomo su rostro en sus manos.

\- Tómame milo. Es lo único que quiero en estos momentos. Lléname de ti.

Milo la volvió a besar y empujo hasta el fondo su dura virilidad. Como respuesta, Shaina le araño con fuerza la espalda haciéndolo sangrar y que el diera un gruñido levantándose y arqueándose hacia atrás sostuvo su peso con los puños

\- Eres mala. Me haz sangrado la espalda

\- Bueno ya estamos a mano - le respondió ella sintiendo como un tibio hilo de sangre le resbalaba entre las piernas haciendo a milo sonrojarse

\- No te creo, estas rojo como un tomate!

Dicho esto el comenzó las embestidas en el vaivén de la danza sexual, casi tocando las estrellas, como el elixir de vida para ambos alternando caricias palabras cargadas de deseo, amor lujurioso y bello cuando el tomaba su pechos para succionar los pequeños pezones erguidos y rosados hacia palpitar su pene dentro de ella. Después, lo inevitable.

La cercanía al éxtasis. El río a punto de desbordarse. Las envestidas se hacían mas firmes profundas y rápidas apretándola contra su pecho. De él, salió un gruñido de placer mientras se cernía dentro de ella con contracciones. Al mismo tiempo, ella alcanzo el sueño anhelado… su recompensa… el orgasmo. Después de un fuerte suspiro de parte de ambos ella sintió el calor de su eyaculación dentro de ella. Estaba llena, de eso estaba segura.

Lo miro a los ojos después de separarse y entonces el salió con gentileza de ella aun con su miembro palpitándole.

Oh dios, magnifica experiencia vivida.!

Se recostó a su lado la miro y volvió a acariciarle la frente y dándole un tierno beso dirigió sus ojos a ella:

\- nunca, nunca te dejare. Quiero morir en tus brazos - de nuevo la beso.

La puerta de la pequeña cabaña se abrió de improviso dejando a los amantes al descubierto, tras de la cual aparecieron cuatro figuras.

Milo reacciono y tapando a Shaina con las sabanas se levanto un poco.

\- Shion que hace aquí? - Preguntaba asombrada Shaina cubriéndose el pecho incorporándose un poco en la cabecera de la

\- Podría decirle lo mismo a milo

\- Señor yo…

\- Cállate milo - exigió el patriarca - han cometido un error y deben ser informados sobre su falta. Camus, que se vista y te acompañe al salón patriarcal, si se rehúsa…llévenlo por la fuerza!

Shaina no entendía que falta habían cometido.

\- Vamos Milo, vístete - decía Camus mirando el suelo para así evitar ver la amazona

\- No sé qué pasara contigo Shaina debo consultar tus reglas y ver que dice la diosa

Sin mirarla, Shion le dio la espalda, le dijo algo en la puerta a Shura y DM y salio rumbo a su templo.

Milo miro de nuevo a Shaina negando con su cabeza, para que no cometiera una estupidez. Se coloco sus ropas y se fue al lado de Camus.

Shaina no sabía si llorar o correr tras el sus ojos le picaban.

\- Vaya mira la preciosidad que se acaba de tirar milo - decía DM con paso seguro y mirando cada centímetro de Shaina

Asustada ella levanto los ojos:

\- Lárgate de aquí

Él no le dio tiempo de decir mas y le tomo las muñecas con una sola mano.

\- Acaso Milo no te enseño como debes tratar a un hombre?

Ella logro zafarse de una mano y le asestó una bofetada. Furioso, el la tomo por el cuello hundiendo sus dedos en él.

\- Maldita zorra! te vas a arrepentir!

El miedo de Shaina fue mayor al ver como sus ojos tomaban un aspecto y color q la hizo temblar. Ese no era Ángelo. De eso estaba segura. La toco por donde se le dio la gana aun por encima de la sabana, mientras apretaba su cuello pero entonces un inesperado golpe lo hizo soltarla dejándola caer en la cama tambaleante.

El cuarto caballero se encaro con su atacante

\- Shura, me sorprendes. también se te antoja la zorra esta

\- Shaina estas bien?

Como respuesta ella solo trataba de respirar tosiendo

\- lárgate , si no quieres que te saque yo

El cancro solo se limpio la sangre de la boca y se enfilo a la salida. Shura lo siguió y en la salida le dijo a los soldados que lo acompañaran hasta su templo.

Regreso a la cabaña y encontró la espalda desnuda de Shaina que se apresuraba a cambiarse colocándose unos jeans. Solo desvió su mirada y dijo:

\- no te precipites solo le dirán algunas cosas a Milo es todo. tu mañana preséntate a primer hora con Athena. Son ordenes de Shion.

Shaina se colocó una camiseta y giro hacia Shura

\- por favor no le digas a milo lo que paso

\- pero Ángelo trato de abusar de ti!

\- lo sé, pero no quiero ser la discordia en este lugar y que me expulsen del santuario. No tengo a donde ir… por favor! - le rogaba Shaina con lágrimas en los ojos, ojos que hipnotizaron al español quien le sostuvo la mirada.

\- está bien solo si prometes decirle tu si ese imbecil se te acerca de nuevo, entendiste? Ahora no sirve de nada que vayas a ningún lado. Descansa y mañana será otro día.

\- gracias Shura lo hare

y con esto el caballero salio de la propiedad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo cinco: sin salida**

Caminando hacia el templo de Shion, con la cabeza baja Milo rememoraba lo sucedido. Aun no entendía el por que de su falta. Solo era amor. Eso en que podía perjudicar a Athena o al santuario?...

Milo, parece que lo sucedido no fue bien visto por Shion. No sé, pero cuando el vino a mi templo a buscarme mire el temor en sus ojos, me pregunto por ti, fuimos a tu templo y al no encontrarte su miedo pareció aumentar. En las afueras de las doce casas encontramos a Shura y death. Él les pidió que nos acompañaran hasta el recinto. Sentimos tu cosmos como nunca y yo sospeche que era lo que hacías pero él no me dijo nada. Tendrá que ser algo personal.

Llegaron al templo de Shion.

Milo postro su rodilla y agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto,

Milo, caballero dorado de la casa de Escorpio. estas aquí por que necesitas saber algo

Milo suspiro y acomodo las ideas de su cabeza. Shion siguió diciendo:

Solo responde Si o No entendido? – Milo asintió con la cabeza – Si o No has llevado una relación con La Caballero Femenino Shaina de Ofiuco.

Si

Esa relación significa algo más para ti?

Si

Le habías avisado a Athena de tus intenciones para con Shaina?

No.

Tuviste relaciones sexuales con ella esta noche

Si -Milo apretó los ojos reteniendo la furia. Era del dominio público su relación con Shaina

Fueron prudentes en cuidarse?

Milo abrió de golpe los ojos todo ruborizado y alzo su mirada hacia Shion. Ni a él ni a ella se les había ocurrido pensar en eso en el calor del momento.

\- Ya basta Señor! En que podría afectar lo que hiciéramos Shaina y yo? Son preguntas muy personales!

Dohko intervino

\- Milo. Durante todos estos años no hemos intervenido en ninguna de tus relaciones anteriores, pero esta vez Athena tuvo un sueño. – vio que Milo le prestaba toda su atención – En este sueño, miro a Shaina con un bebe en sus brazos amamantándolo. Le pareció muy tierno al principio, pero ese niño se llenó de un cosmo que solo el más temible de sus hermanos puede tener: Ares.

Milo contuvo la respiración. Shaina? Un hijo? Ares?

Dohko prosiguió.

\- Cuando él bebe miraba a Athena, su cosmo se convirtió en una lanza que le atravesaba el corazón dándole una muerta instantánea y provocando la destrucción total de la tierra, la muerte de todos nosotros y desde luego la de su propia madre. Empuñaba la lanza de la guerra y la muerte para borrar del universo al planeta entero solo porque odia a la humanidad que tanto protege Athena y porque ella nos devolvió la vida. Entiendes Milo? No era un sueño. Fue una Premonición.

Milo se sintió caer en un profundo abismo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Mil y un preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente.

Shion se dio cuenta de su desconcierto.

\- Solo una vez es suficiente para engendrar un hijo Milo y lo sabes. Ambos fueron unos irresponsables por no prever las posibles consecuencias de sus actos y ahora deberán atenerse a las consecuencias, cualquiera que estas sean.

Milo no quería seguir escuchando. Se levantó e intento irse, pero Shaka le cerró el paso

\- Debes comprender Milo que todo lo que ellos hacen es por el bien de la humanidad. – dijo – No podrás irte hasta que ambos maestros te digan todo lo que debes saber al respecto y tomen una decisión.

Y así se pusieron a deliberar todas y cada una de las posibles situaciones.

 ** _Recinto de los caballeros femeninos_**

Shaina despertó aun sintiendo el calor y el olor de Milo entre sus sabanas. El rojo amanecer no era un buen augurio y sintió que una mano estrujaba su corazón. Que pasaría ahora?

Se levantó, se ducho, se colocó su leotardo con una falda tableada un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sus habituales zapatillas y se cepillo el cabello. Regreso a su cama y al ver sus sabanas y las pequeñas manchas de sangre en ellas sonrió un poco antes de quitarlas y depositarlas en una cesta. Las lavaría después de ir a ver a Athena.

Corrió presurosa por las doce casas hacia el templo principal. Ningún caballero dorado le cerró el paso. Ya se había corrido la voz de que ella había sido requerida a la presencia de la diosa.

Athena la esperaba un poco impaciente en su trono.

\- Me mandó llamar señora?

\- Acércate Shaina. No te postres ni tengas miedo.

Shaina se incorporó y lentamente se acercó a su diosa.

\- Me alegra que encontraras el amor correspondido y más ver la felicidad de dos de mis mejores caballeros – dijo – mi preocupación aquí es que…

Un cosmo obscuro y cruel se materializo delante de ellas dando paso a un dios.

\- Ares! Que haces aquí? – pregunto Athena con un dejo de preocupación

Aun encapuchado, el dios de la guerra solo en cosmos, debajo de la capucha mostraba un brillo negro en los ojos nebulosos. Shaina sintió el mismo temor por el hermano de Athena como con Ángelo, armándose de valor, sostuvo su pose de ataque.

\- Qué demonios quiere con Athena? – dijo interponiéndose entre los dos dioses.

Ares rio maquiavélicamente mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

\- Te equivocas Shaina de la constelación de Ofiuco. Aun no vengo a reclamar la vida de la favorita de mi padre.

Y en un movimiento rápido, la tomo por el cuello levantándola del suelo. Shaina estaba en shock. Ese agarre lo había sentido la noche anterior.

\- Ares! Déjala por favor! – gritaba Athena desesperada

\- No hermanita… la he escogido a ella y a su hijo para ser los portadores de mi venganza y destruir esta tierra que tanto amas y a ti misma – dijo posando su mando en el vientre de la amazona y con una sonora risa dijo – Este ser albergara mi cosmo y mi poder para poner fin a tu diosa amazona. Desde hoy recibe mi bendición para traer a la vida este niño. – el cosmos se hizo cada vez más grande hasta dejar a Shaina al borde de la inconsciencia.

En ese momento, Shaina fue consciente del futuro que les esperaba. Imágenes Catastróficas pasaron delante de sus ojos sembrando el terror en su alma.

\- Basta Ares! – gritaba Athena intentando llegar a ellos, pero el obscuro cosmos de su hermano lo impedía.

Dohko y Shion entraron junto con Milo y Shaka y alcanzaron a ver los últimos acontecimientos, pero antes de que pudieran hacer el mínimo movimiento, el cosmos del dios de la muerte solo sonrió y desapareció ante sus ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo seis: no puede ser!...**

Shion Shaka y Dohko miraban a Saori intentando respirar, temblando y con la frustración pintada en la cara.

\- señora está bien?

\- no me paso nada Shion. es Shaina la que me preocupa - decía mientras miraba en dirección de la amazona

Milo trataba volverla en si desesperadamente pues a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos no emitía ningún sonido, no parpadeaba y parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Estaba totalmente en estado de shock.

\- Shaina, háblame! - decía el escorpión dorado mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos y miraba la asustada y preocupada mirada de Saori, y el te lo dijimos en los semblantes de los maestros y del propio Shaka.

Con preocupación la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a su templo.

\- Milo! – gritaron al unísono los maestros y el caballero de virgo

\- Déjenlo. yo iré con ellos - decía Saori levantándose y siguiendo el camino de Milo.

Cuando llego a su templo recostó a la guerrera en su lecho e intentaba hacerla reaccionar, cuando Saori entro en su habitación.

\- solo está en shock no te preocupes

Milo miraba a su diosa tratando de no caer en la desesperación.

Saori se acercó tomo la mano de Shaina y elevando un poco el cosmo hizo que la amazona jadeara profundamente y empezara a toser jalando aire y así volver en sí.

Saori se apartó un poco y Milo pudo estar a su lado.

\- oh Shaina estas bien ? decía mientras Shaina trataba de reincorporarse y tratar de respirar. El griego la abrazo agradeciendo a los dioses.

Se separo un poco y la miro mientras le mecía los cabellos pudo ver las marcas en su cuello, haciendo crecer la furia en él.

\- Milo déjame con ella un poco quieres? Espera afuera

\- si mi señora - asentía Milo

Saori se le acerco y la miro tiernamente.

\- me alegra que reaccionaras. Shaina te voy a ser sincera. mi hermano ya a dado su palabra para que tu traigas el Apocalipsis a este mundo. me entristece y me apena saber que mi familia se empeña en destruir todo lo hermoso que tiene esta tierra. no entienden que mi padre me la ofreció para cuidar de ella y amarla.

Shaina podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

\- pero mi señora yo no espero a ningún hijo solo he estado con Milo esta noche… y creo que será la última - decía agachando la mirada tristemente.

\- no tengas pena hija. el acto de amor que hiciste es normal no tienes de que sentirte avergonzada. es solo qué ustedes no sabían que mi hermano es calculador y cruel y de todos es el que mas me odia y si el no pudo controlar a Saga del todo y Aioros frustro su plan no dejaría esta oportunidad se le escapara de las manos, después de todo es el dios de la guerra.

\- pero mi señora si eso es verdad no soy la única que esta esperando… Marín también… - no pudo continuar la frase ya que las presencias que se encontraban en las afueras de la habitación se introdujeron tomando la palabra el antiguo ariano.

\- es por eso que ellos se lo informaron a la diosa para que ella los ungiera con su bendición, sabiduría y protección, por eso nunca se había dado la relación entre caballeros en rangos altos para poder evitar esto. Pero nuestra diosa es tan benevolente con todos nosotros que solo quiso que fuéramos felices. la prudencia y la cabeza fría no es una virtud en el caballero de escorpión, y tú también me haz decepcionado.

Shaina ya no pudo mas con las palabras de Shion y con lagrimas en los ojos se levanto de la cama y salio corriendo de ahí sin titubeos, Shaina espera solo dijo Milo sin poder detenerla dale su tiempo Milo ordenaba Shion tomándolo del brazo .

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo llego a donde su cabaña entro y se encerró a piedra y lodo.

\- no puede ser!, no puede ser - se repetía mientras se hacia los cabellos hacia atrás.

caminaba como león enjaulado. su vida daba un giro totalmente radical. no podía discernir aun lo acontecido y sentía que su cabeza le estallaría en cualquier instante de eso estaba segura. era demasiada información para poder procesar tan rápido e hizo que su cabeza le doliera aún más. Su visión parecía borrosa, dio unos cuantos pasos tratando llegar a su cama sosteniéndose de la mesa, tambaleante solo pudo dar dos y cuando estaba al pie de la cama se desvaneció cayendo como plomo.

Casa de leo

\- Tranquilízate Milo - le decía Aioria a su amigo y compañero de armas extendiéndole un vaso con vino y así poder apaciguar toda la frustración y desesperación que caía en los hombros de aquel desdichado hombre,

\- yo no lo sabía Aioria - afirmaba mientras tomaba de golpe el contenido del vaso

\- bueno no es algo que yo tuviera que pregonar a los cuatro vientos Milo, no te sientas culpable. La responsabilidad recae en varios no solo en ti, los maestros debieron decirlo a todos, no solo a Marín y a mi

\- Camus les dijo lo mismo, pero creo que ellos no pensaron que pudiéramos tomar tan enserio las palabras de la señorita. en ti era más que visible lo que sentías por Marín, y bueno… lo que yo sentí al ver por primera vez a Shaina fue algo… no se explicártelo Aioria, solo sé que nunca había conocido a alguien igual a ella. me alegro que no haya sido yo el que esa vez fuera a exterminar a los caballeros de bronce, y ver como ella daba su vida por Seiya por que te lo juro que yo si mataba a Seiya en ese momento. ella no podía haber sido tan tonta como para arriesgarse por alguien como él. no lo sobajo pero él era un niño imbecil que nunca la supo valorar- decía suspirando y aplacando un poco todos los sentimientos que llevaba en sí.

\- si, bueno ella es así da la vida por los que ama y eso es de admirar. Milo vas a necesitar de todo el apoyo posible, ¿que te han dicho los maestros?

Milo se restregó los cabellos hacia atrás y dando una fuerte exhalación contesto:

\- dicen que si es que ella ya lleva un producto dentro de si, la única opción es que ella aborte. ni siquiera se atrevieron a referirse a ese inocente como mi hijo - decía con voz entrecortada y apretando el vaso en su mano - el más seguro fue Shaka. Ja! me extraña el siendo el hijo de buda ¿Cómo pudo decírmelo así sin más?... pero no es todo. No puede ser un aborto cualquiera Aioria. quieren hacerlo con la daga que Saori guarda. esa que dicen que puede matar dioses según porque solo así ares no tendrá oportunidad de aprovecharse de mi hijo. no me dieron tiempo para responder como era debido en ese momento pues fue cuando el maldito de ares apareció y bueno ya sabes lo ocurrido- decía soltando el aire retenido

Aioria solo miraba expectante a lo que saliera de su boca.

\- pero eso nunca pasara Aioria antes tendrán que matarme que ponerle un dedo a Shaina , y te juro que si tengo que revelarme por ella, así lo hare. ahora ella es mi mundo y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie la lastime y eso es un hecho - decía poniendo con rudeza el vaso en el mesón de la cocina de Aioria y sin decir más se dio vuelta y salio de ahí rumbo a su templo.

Ya casi cuando el sol se ponía en el santuario Shaina se despertaba del suelo le dolía la cabeza se toco y pudo sentir tremendo chichón

\- Ouch – se quejó.

Miro lo tarde que era. había estado dormida todo el día y la noche ya casi se asomaba.

se levanto y se dirigió a su pequeña cocina, tomo agua y se fue a sentar para por fin poner orden en su cabeza. las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente. respiro hondo varias veces y poco a poco la normalidad se manifestaba en su cuerpo. se llevo las manos al vientre y tocando suavemente solo para después cerrarlas en puños blanqueciendo los nudillos las quito de golpe y se levantó isofacto. camino a el tocador puso sus manos en el para apoyarse y se miró al espejo.

\- Que me pasa, porque me siento así? aun no se si es que estoy esperando. es muy pronto para saberlo. debo esperar. mi periodo esta próximo. será mejor que aguarde a ese día y después veré como sentirme aunque no niego que me encantaría estarlo y mas por que es del hombre que en verdad amo - por un instante pareció sonreír y se llevó las manos gentilmente al vientre, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

su alegría solamente se borró cuando recordó lo acontecido.

Pasaron los días y a pesar que Shion y Saori ya habían hablado con Shaina, ella opto y prometió no ver más a Milo pese que eso le partiera el corazón al menos hasta saber si es que le llegaba su periodo y en dado caso de que no, la orden era hacer una prueba para confirmar.

Marín y ella se veían a diario para poder darse un poco de paz y aunque una podía hablar de su estado con toda tranquilidad la otra solo evadía las preguntas del águila.

Octava casa doce días después de lo acontecido

 _"_ _camino en la niebla… no veo mas allá de mis ojos. escucho un quejido. camino sin rumbo, sin embargo parece que mi cuerpo sabe a dónde va. esa silueta la reconozco. Sí. es mi amada. la llamo pero no me contesta. Shaina! vuelvo a decir sin resultado alguno. la alcanzo, pero ella no parece darse cuenta de que estoy aquí la rodeo hasta estar frente a ella. entonces ella levanta su cabeza y me mira. su mirada ha perdido el brillo y lo hermoso de sus ojos; su piel es pálida, sus labios están blanquecinos, levanta su mano derecha a mi rostro y toca mi mejilla. su mano es fría pero lleva una humedad algo tibia, tomo su muñeca y miro la palma de su mano. ese liquido casi oscuro no es otra cosa sino sangre miro en dirección de su otra mano la cual cubre su vientre y el vestido beige que lleva esta teñido de sangre en la parte baja, no, no ,no, no! Quito su brazo de su vientre y miro la herida profunda que lleva, entonces ella ya no puede mas y se desvanece mientras yo la sostengo en brazos. sus hermosos labios tratan de pronunciar algo que no logro descifrar. pongo mi mano en el vientre para poder cerrar esa herida pero no resulta, la presiono contra mi pecho y ella esta cada vez más fría. me susurra un te amo, casi con las ultimas fuerzas de su cuerpo que poco a poco no tiene más. no nos olvides me dice con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios para luego dar su último suspiro …"_

\- tranquilízate amigo solo fue un sueño

\- Camus que haces aquí?

\- tuviste otra pesadilla y mira. todas tus agujas están por toda tu habitación - decía señalando con la cabeza,

esta había sido la peor de todas las que había tenido desde que dejo de ver a Shaina ya eran un habito tenerlas pero la de hoy, hizo que Camus lo despertara para apaciguar la inconciente furia del escorpión,

\- sabes que tengo todas estas noches sin dormir gracias a ti?

\- lo se Camus pero no puedo estar tranquilo aquí mientras no puedo acercarme a ella. Según lo que me dice Shion es que ya paso el tiempo del periodo de Shaina y no le ha informado, mañana ella tiene que hacer la prueba y yo quiero acompañarla, se lo dije a Shion pero me lo negó.

Camus podía ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su amigo.

\- Milo yo hable con el esta noche y después de recordarle también su negligencia no tuvo otra opción más que decirme que podrías ir solo que no fueras hacer una estupidez y que volvieras con ella así que pues podemos dormir unas pocas horas y vas con ella. ira a las ocho y será a Rodorio hay un pequeño hospital.

ahora si Milo estaba con cara de wtf solo se levanto de su cama para poder abrazar a Camus

\- oye no es para tanto y déjame que estas desnudo - decía mientras lo alejaba con cara de soy machín no te pases - bueno si vas a estar mas tranquilo me voy a dormir a la otra habitación - decía bostezando

\- gracias amigo le contestaba el griego.

\- me dijeron que fuera en ayunas y que solo seria una muestra de sangre, es temprano y Marín dijo que me acompañaría, suspiro.

se acabó de alistar, tomo un pequeño bolso que parecía llevar un par de mudas. pareció pensarlo y cerro decidida ya lo había pensado la noche anterior y no iba a dar marcha atrás se coloco su chamarra marrón salio de la cabaña en dirección Rodorio, espero a Marín en las afueras del santuario hasta que miro la hora y no tubo opción ms que seguir su camino. al parecer Marín lo había olvidado.

anduvo unas calles cuando sintió un cosmos casi imperceptible pero no por eso no le dio importancia. miro a todos lados de la calle y no divisaba a nadie conocido llego al lugar y entro a la zona de laboratorio espero su turno cuando la llamaron acudió se introdujo en una pequeña habitación miro las muestras que habían en una mesa y su corazón dio un vuelco hizo lo que le pidieron y le tomaron la muestra, cuando por fin acabaron le dijeron que esperara afuera y en una hora estaría su resultado, que tomara algo para desayunar, salió y se dirigió a la zona de cafetería la gente parecía mirarla un poco extrañada, a pesar de ir como cualquier persona normal su belleza no correspondía a la de una mujer local, mas de uno le saludaba aun sin conocerla y le daban el paso, a lo que ella nunca había estado acostumbrada, y solo la hacían sentirse apenada, tomo un café y una magdalena de vainilla, miro el reloj de pared y regreso a que le dieran los resultados, espero que la enfermera la llamara y después de un rato le dieron su sobre cerrado dio las gracias y camino con un poco de temor salio al jardín mas cercano y se decidió por abrirlo lo leyó no entendía mucho pero al encontrar la palabra positivo su corazón se detuvo, respiro hondo y guardo el papel y el sobre, miro en dirección del santuario y dudo se giro en sus talones y comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta , le emocionaba el resultado y la entristecía dos diferentes sensaciones al mismo tiempo, como quisiera solo sentir la primera , las lagrimas retenidas hasta ahora salieron sin poderlas controlar mas se las limpio con el dorso de la mano y siguió no tenia cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera irse lo mas lejos de ahí, pues no permitiría que nada ni nadie le arrebatara su felicidad si eso era , era feliz por darle un giro a su vida y si se alejaba de Saori tal vez nunca podría pasar aquella calamidad, se sumergió en sus pensamientos que no dio cuenta de la persona al frente de ella hasta que choco con ella fíjese donde va… dijo con visible enojo pero el aroma embriagador de dicho griego la hizo temblar como la primera vez alzo su mirada y…

\- Milo? el con su sonrisa tierna solo la envolvió en sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de ella y apretándola contra su pecho,

\- a dónde vas Shaina?

cuando se separo ella lloraba sin poder contenerse el la tomo de la barbilla y acaricio sus labios con el pulgar, eran rosados y el sonrió ,

\- no llores mi hermosa, yo no te voy a dejar que lleves este peso tu sola, no me dejes no dejare que pase ese maldito presagio

tomo el sobre de su bolso saco el papel y después de leerlo, abrazo a Shaina.

\- estoy tan feliz - le decía besando su cabeza y apretándola aún más solo así Shaina seso su llanto y se aferró a el

\- no quiero que pase nada Milo y si me voy todo será mejor

\- no me digas eso Shaina habrá una solución de eso estoy seguro y te arriesgas demasiado

\- bravo, bravo , se ganaron el premio a la ridiculez mas grande del mundo decía con burla el cuarto caballero de oro,

\- que haces aquí mascara?

\- nada Milo solo obedezco ordenes de Shion en no dejar que tu o tu mujercita escapen, por cierto te ha dicho que se me insinuó después de que Camus se fue contigo esa noche?

Milo tensó los músculos y miro a Shaina con semblante temeroso,

\- ¿Qué le hiciste desgraciado?

\- mmm… como decirlo ella necesitaba que le tocaran todo ese cuerpecito que porta y si no hubiera sido que el español llega la habría hecho gemir por mas

\- eres un mal nací…

\- no Milo déjalo por favor no dejes qué te provoque - decía Shaina con visible temor, y sujetándolo con todas las fuerzas que poseía

\- ella tiene razón Milo no vale la pena - decía Shion detrás de ellos

\- señor es verdad lo que dice angeló?

\- regresen al santuario ahí hablaremos es una orden! - Milo tomo a Shaina y tomaron camino al santuario.

Solo Shion se quedó con angeló mirándolo con esa expresión seria.

\- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. afro y Shura me han dado a conocer ciertos eventos y comportamiento raro en ti además de que yo siento ausente tu verdadero cosmo. tomo por el hombro a angeló y desapareció con él.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo siguiente: poseído

Caminaron unas cuantas calles en dirección del santuario Milo pensando en llegar pronto para ajustarle cuentas al cangrejo. Tomaba de la mano a Shaina pero era tal su cólera que empezó a apretar de mas la mano de Shaina y esta empezó a quejarse sin que él se percatara. cuando por fin se zafó, ella empezó a sobar el brazo.

la miro extrañado ya que no se había percatado de lo ocurrido.

\- si vas a desquitarte conmigo por algo que no fue mi culpa déjame decirte que eres un imbécil

Se giro en dirección opuesta a él y comenzó a andar. Milo apretó sus puños, la alcanzo y le serró el paso.

\- quítate! - Le espetaba con molestia

\- por qué no me lo dijiste? - decía mirándola con irritación

Shaina solo dirigió su vista a un lado. suspiro con pesadez y empezó a referirle

\- como querías que te contara si me prohibieron verte hasta ahora

\- una cosa así no se debe de ocultar! - el tono de su voz era la de un reclamo y no se lo iba a permitir.

Shaina viro su cara y dijo

\- quieres saberlo? pues bien, ese hijo de puta me toco y lo abofetee. solo lo hizo enfurecer y casi me asfixia. le debo a Shura que me ayudara en ese momento, pero para que estés mas seguro déjame decirte que no era Ángelo. de eso estoy segura. algo o alguien lo manipula. viste las marcas que tenía en el cuello? eran por eso. ahora si ya te despeje todas tus dudas me voy a ver que deciden hacer conmigo y mi hijo

Aparto a Milo con una mano y siguió solo para ser detenida por el escorpión que se encontraba en total estado de shock:

\- discúlpame no quise portarme así, es solo que me da rabia que el maldito se atreviera a tocarte. lo voy a matar!

\- Ja! Milo tan impulsivo como siempre - decía Shaina con sorna - de que te servirá? no vez como Ángelo trata de ganarse a Shion? Además hay algo que ignoras, pero no! Claro, no sabes de que tengo las de perder a estas alturas. él ya contó su versión y seguro Shion le creerá. es su palabra contra la mía, pero eso a ti q más te da

Si, era cierto. Milo no sabía muchas cosas acerca de las leyes de los caballeros femeninos. Prácticamente su información era nula, pero al ver reflejada la preocupación de Shaina en su angelical rostro toda su cólera cesó, bajo a la altura del vientre de ella, poso su mano y dijo:

\- tu mama es muy terca y temperamental pero cuando te tenga en sus brazos se le quitara - beso el vientre y se volvió a Shaina.

Las lágrimas de ella lo conmovieron, la abrazo y beso sus mejillas para secarle las lagrimas , se acerco a su oído y le susurro

\- así será de eso puedes estar segura. ustedes son mi familia y no voy a permitir que nadie los separe de mi eso te lo juro - la abrazo más fuerte y beso su cabeza.

 **Santuario**

\- bien mascara, te lo diré rápido y directo. afrodita y Shura me han dado a conocer cierto comportamiento extraño y poco decente en ti, además que siento tu cosmo un poco lejano

\- de que se me acusa señor? - decía postrando la rodilla y mirando a los ojos a Shion

\- afro dice que en una ocasión intentaste tocar a Shaina e inclusive la ofendiste ¡no es cierto?- Decía mirando al doceavo caballero

\- así es señor - respondía

\- Shura dice que trataste de abusar de ella en esa noche que fueron descubiertos

\- también es verdad- determinaba Shura

\- pero señor eso es…

\- silencio! No puedes refutar tales acusaciones son dos dorados contra ti. tu conducta no es propia de un caballero dorado, serás castigado te iras a Italia para que recapacites y vuelvas a ser tú mismo

\- pero maestro…!

\- basta! Ya esta decidido te vas con afrodita. él se ofreció a acompañarte y punto, afro salen esta misma noche, subes para que se te den indicaciones y todos los insumos necesarios ahora váyanse!"

\- si señor - dijeron los tres y con una reverencia se despidieron.

 **Olimpo**

\- No te parece demasiado lo que ares quiere hacer? - Preguntaba la deidad de la belleza hacia la reina de el olimpo que se encontraba en su diván mirando hacia otra parte, casi ignorándola

\- no lo apruebo, pero no niego que seria divertido que por fin se vengara de TU hermana querida - decía en tono de burla - saben que las desprecio a ti y ella. su padre me hace a un lado cuando se trata de ustedes dos y bueno que mas da lo que mi hijo decida hacer, así es que si no lo apoyas no le estorbes ¡entiendes?! Ahora lárgate por que tu padre viene y no necesitó tu estúpida presencia ¡largo.

La diosa de el amor y la belleza se retiró.

\- lo sabía. es igual a el y aunque Athena y yo no seamos muy afectas, lo que ares piensa hacer a esa desdichada pareja es una monstruosidad y no lo permitiré. no dejare que me arrastre en esto. si padre se entera hasta yo pagare las consecuencias y… además no pienso fraternizar con Athena cuando regrese. que se quede como mortal es mejor para mí pero debo conseguir que esta maldita me ayude ¡cómo? - suspiro – bueno, aún tengo tiempo. lo pensare.


	9. Chapter 9

OJO. CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES DE VIOLENCIA SEXUAL. NO LO LEAN SI NO ESTAN LISTAS PARA SUFRIR.

 **Capitulo siguiente. Imperdonable**

Después de la noticia de la espera de un hijo, Milo y Shaina se encontraban mirando el atardecer bajo de el árbol donde solía ir Shaina para darse un respiro.

Estaban abrazados y no había palabras dé por medio. solo eso: el abrazo.

Suspiraban de vez en cuando para aliviar la tensión pues por órdenes de Shion, solo Milo subiría a la reunión dorada para informarle que pasaría con su hijo. la apretaba en su pecho cuando una voz familiar se hizo presente.

\- Milo tienes que venir se te informara algo relevante y Shion aguarda. lleva tu armadura puesta. hola Shaina no quise ser grosero - decía Camus saludando a la amazona

\- no te disculpes, Camus no importa

Camus podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Milo se separó, la miro a los ojos, le dio un beso toco su mejilla y dijo:

\- no te preocupes regresare pronto

Y con una solución ella forzó una leve sonrisa

\- vámonos Camus - decía Milo

Se viraron, pero Camus se giró y le dijo a Shaina

\- por cierto felicidades. veras que todo se solucionara

solo así Shaina sonrió inocentemente, mas no pudo formular palabra alguna. a lo lejos los miro desaparecer.

Cuarto templo

 _(sabes que ella te atrae , es como todas las zorras solo te provoca y te deja así sin mas, y ahora te castigan cuando debería ser ella la castigada. Permite que yo lo haga. Dame la oportunidad que no se quede impune tu exilio, sabes que es así como debe ser…)_

\- no maldito. ya hice mucho daño y no lo permitiré- decía un Ángelo arrodillado y con ambas manos en la cabeza. el dolor y la voz era mas fuerte hasta que todo perdió sentido y una sonora risa le retumbo en el cerebro. había caído.

 **Barracas**

\- debo ir con Marín me dijo Kiki que me esperaba en la casa de leo

Shaina salió de su cabaña en dirección de la quinta casa. En la entrada de Aries el tapón de alberca le dijo que pasara y así siguió.

En géminis le sorprendió ver a Kanon que yacían en la puerta de el templo que compartía con su gemelo

\- buenas noches Shaina san - decía casi con una ligera sonrisa el gemelo menor - vas con Marín?

\- Si Saga voy con ella - con las mejillas encendidas demonios ya no usaba la mascara y el griego enfrente de ella empezaba a mirarla detenidamente y eso la empezaba a sentirse mas incomoda, más cuando su hermano, el antiguo dragón marino empezó a reír con descaro y a carcajadas

\- "¿?..." pensaba Shaina

Cuando el ex general marino dejo de reír, ella se acerco un poco y el limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que la risa le había causado.

\- Generalmente pagan muy caro cuando me confunden con mi hermano, pero creo es normal y mas si una preciosidad como tu me lo dice

\- (preciosidad?... había escuchado bien)

Cuando Kanon dejo de hablar, Shaina se había sonrojado hasta las uñas. Sentía sus oídos arder de pena.

\- (que estúpida como lo pude confundir) perdóname Kanon. es que son idénticos y pues nunca mire a saga sin la mascara de patriarca y… bueno no supe de ti hasta que fue la batalla contra de Poseidón tu y tu hermano son dos gotas de agua

\- bueno si, pero yo soy mas guapo y mejor dotado - decía inflando el pecho

Shaina se ruborizó de nueva cuenta y tapo con sus manos la cara para evitar ver lo dotado que era este griego. ya era un hecho oficialmente se sentía apenada.

\- puedes pasar si quieres. no hagas esperar a Marín.

le abrió paso y ella entre abrió sus dedos para así mirar donde iba, pues sentía toda la cara caliente de pena.

\- Gracias - dijo y siguió.

\- Vaya… quien iba a pensar que debajo de esas horribles mascaras habían mujeres tan hermosas. en fin es linda pero Thetis se enojara conmigo si miro a alguien mas y ahora que Milo la acaparo ya no es libre de escoger y creo que mi hermano nunca la ha visto sin la máscara. estoy casi seguro que en cuanto la mire se volverá idiota. es como el me ha dicho que le gustan las mujeres y ahora que solo es un Saint dorado tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz - suspiro - en fin ya divague mucho

Era tanta su pena que no dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la cuarta casa. Se paro en el umbral de la oscura casa y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Se abrazó a sí misma y tomo valor. Se adentro pues sabia que el cuarto caballero no se encontraría. Miraba los rostros en las paredes, cuando alguien la tomo por detrás y tapo su boca arrastrándola hasta una oscura y fría habitación. La azotaron en el suelo dándose de bruces en la oscuridad ella trato de mirar a su atacante. Su vista se acostumbro a la oscura habitación mas lo que sus ojos le revelaron fue su sorpresa mayor

\- ! Ángelo! qué haces aquí? te exiliaron a Italia¡ - decía con un temor creciéndole en el pecho el aura negra que envolvía al caballero de cáncer ya la había sentido antes.

Trato de levantarse, pero el poseído caballero de cáncer fue mas rápido. Se sentó a horcajadas en ella y le inmovilizó los brazos sujetándola por las muñecas. Se inclino hacia su boca y lamió la sangre que emanaba de la comisura de sus labios.

Shaina sintió el más horrible de los miedos. Ella que se enorgullecía de nunca temerle a nada, ahora estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el miedo.

\- No Ángelo! por favor! Déjame! no dejes que él te controle! eres un caballero de Athena! - decía tratando en vano de zafarse.

El cuarto caballero solo reía sádicamente y se relamía los labios. Se inclino a la altura de su oído y le susurro:

\- Eres una santo de Athena muy inteligente o tu intuición es muy buena, pero no te preocupes que solo te daré un recuerdo para que sepas que me darás este hijo tuyo para matar a tu preciada diosa

De la nada salieron una especie de grilletes que encerraron las muñecas de Shaina apretándolas en el suelo justo donde la sujetaba el cuarto caballero.

Shaina quería gritar, pero el miedo en su cuerpo la tenía paralizada completamente.

El poseído caballero de cáncer se quito la playera que portaba, abrió el pantalón de la bragueta dejando salir el órgano masculino y erecto comenzó a frotarlo para ponerlo aun mas duro. Gimió , entonces saboreando el metálico sabor que la sangre de Shaina le había dejado la miro y empezó a tocarle con la otra mano la cara, después bajando lentamente su mano hacia su blusa metiendo la mano para acceder a la piel tersa de sus senos, apretándolos con rudeza para después tirar con furia de la blusa rompiéndola prácticamente. Era el preludio de lo más ruin que le podría pasar en ese momento.

El subir y bajar de los pechos de Shaina, en su desesperación por zafarse parecía solo alentar el miembro de dicho hombre que empezaba a derramar su líquido por la punta.

Miro la blanquecina piel que la portadora de la constelación de ofiuco tenia y retorno su mano a la quijada de ella para sujetarla con fuerza y virarle el rostro mientras ella se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta y pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Bajo su mano hasta su pelvis y tiro con fuerza de sus jeans llevándose su ropa interior Shaina intento patalear pero el peso del caballero recayó de nuevo sobre ella. Se inclinó sobre ella y le dijo:

\- veremos de dónde eres capaz de sangrar también - paso su lengua por su oído y después por todo su cuello se coloco entre sus piernas y las abrió con rudeza.

 **Reunión dorada templo principal**

Ya reunidos los once dorados restantes y el patriarca este último empezó a discutir:

\- como ya se les informo hasta ahora, un nuevo problema se ha suscitado. - decía mirando fijamente a Milo y todas las miradas recaían en el - Milo aquí presente, se te ha dicho que el resultado de tu relación con Shaina de ofiuco traerá la catástrofe a este planeta. fuiste testigo de ello junto con Shaina, de lo que pasara si es que ese ser naciera, por lo tanto y pese que mi posición de sumo sacerdote me obliga velar por el bienestar de Athena y así de la tierra se te informa que dado a la prueba hecha dada positiva a Shaina… - parecía pensarlo un poco el patriarca, mas no flaquearía , - su gestación interrumpida será. Se le hará una incisión en el vientre se cortara el embrión que porta, para extraerlo. todo se hará con la daga que esta en posesión de Athena pero no temas por Shaina que te aseguro no tendrá repercusión alguna y podrá recuperarse en algunas semanas, ella es fuerte y lo superara.

Milo que se encontraba arrodillado al igual que todos los demás se levanto con furia ondeando la capa detrás de sí.

Camus trato de seguirlo, pues la clara intención de golpear a Shion era más que evidente. Lo tomo del brazo con fuerza

\- ¿cómo puede decirlo?, tendrá que matarme a mi si cualquiera de ustedes lo intente hacerlo ¿Cómo puede decir pretender quitarle la vida a un inocente que no puede defenderse, como intenta someter a una mujer a desprenderse de lo mas maravilloso que hay en la vida, peor aun, como la señorita puede desear esto acaso ella no paso lo mismo? Aquí están presentes los que vivieron lo mismo. uno murió por ella y el otro derramo lagrimas de sangre por su osadía y fue llamado impostor y traidor por culpa de el mismo dios

\- basta Milo - decía Shaka con sus ojos cerrados

\- contrólate Milo - le sugería Camus

\- no me digas eso Camus. esto es una infamia y no lo permitiré y si es que tu también estas con ellos eres un hijo de puta

Camus con su expresión seria solo lo observaba, lo soltó y se dirigió al patriarca.

\- Su ilustrísima, se le olvida que es la mujer en cuestión la que tiene que decidirlo, nadie manda sobre su cuerpo ni siquiera Athena misma

\- tu también Camus? - decía Shion

\- no solo el - replicaba el portador de capricornio

\- y yo - respondía Aioros

\- yo también – afirmaba Aioria

\- pienso igual señor - refutaba afrodita

\- cuente con lo mismo - decía saga decidido

Milo no lo podía creer. Era mas que visible el apoyo de los compañeros de armas esto sencillamente le daba un alivio aunque fuera momentáneo. Shion miro a Dohko pues este se mantenía neutral en su decisión que gran responsabilidad se le venía encima.

 **Casa de géminis**

\- es curioso… Shaina no haya llegado a leo, siento su cosmo estancado en cáncer…pero no creo que?... será mejor que vaya para cerciorarme.

Y así kanon se adentro al cuarto templo rebuscando en las oscuras habitaciones hasta llegar a la habitación donde sintió el cosmos de Shaina abrió la puerta y lo que sus ojos le develaban lo hicieron sentir repulsión.

El cuarto caballero ultrajaba a la amazona de ofiuco, era una imagen tan horrible que solamente pudo reaccionar invocando la técnica de géminis "a otra dimensión".

En ese instante no le permitió al caballero poseído responder solo fue arrastrado a esa dimensión haciendo que Kanon corriera a coger en brazos a Shaina y evitar que esta fuera inmersa en la dimensión de la poderosa técnica de géminis. En cuanto vio desaparecer en esa dimensión al cancro, cerro rápidamente y miro a Shaina que se encontraba casi inconciente por las agresiones físicas ocasionadas en su persona.

Kanon en un intento le reacomodo las ropas maltrechas, y Shaina suplicante le tomaba del brazo:

\- ayúdame por favor - le decía y se llevaba la mano derecha a la entrepierna solo para mirar la espesa sangre que emanaba de ella.

Horrorizada temblaba incontroladamente.

\- No te preocupes. ya paso todo. te llevare donde Saori.

Tomándola en brazos, el ex general marino corrió a la velocidad de la luz y llego a los aposentos de Athena. Esta al sentirlo, abrió la puerta y miro la escena escandalizada y con el miedo pintado en el rostro.

\- dioses que paso?

\- Señorita, la encontré en cáncer y tuve que mandar a Ángelo a otra dimensión. el la ataco.

La llevaron al lecho de Saori y esta le dijo:

\- trae pronto a Tatsumi y que vaya por el doctor, avisa a Shion y date prisa Kanon

El gemelo mayor, obedeciendo, corrió aviso al mayordomo y fue donde la reunión se encontraba. Abrió de golpe las pesadas puertas y todos se viraron para verlo, pero cuando Milo miro sus ropas ensangrentadas su corazón desbocó, y supo o intuía algo. su mente pensó rápidamente "(SHAINA)"

Shion pudo leer la noticia en su corazón y se levantó insofacto y dirigiéndose a prisa le dijo a kanon

\- ven vamos.

 **Aposentos de Athena**

Ya con el doctor y Tatsumi atendiendo a Shaina, el galeno pidió que se retiraran. obedeciendo esperaron afuera. tan rápido como salieron se encontraron con todos los dorados y el patriarca. Milo se precipito y con ansia cuestiono a Athena:

-¿Qué paso, fue ese maldito verdad? , déjeme pasar

\- no Milo las cosas no son así - decía Athena impidiéndole el paso

El escorpión dorado se detuvo ante ella con la mandíbula y puños apretados se giro y mirando a Kanon le dijo:

\- llévame a donde lo mandaste - reclamo sujetándolo con fuerza por la camisa

\- cálmate Milo tienes que tener cabeza fría para esto - decían Aioria y Camus apartándolo del gemelo menor.

Después de diez eternos minutos el galeno salio para dirigirse a Saori:

\- en primera instancia debe saber que ella esta estabilizada. sufrió un ataque sexual muy agresivo y tiene laceraciones por todo el cuerpo y la hemorragia ya la pude detener, pero lo asombroso es que el embarazo que lleva esta intacto es como si nada de lo que le hicieron a su madre le afectara en lo más mínimo. son gente muy especial la que está a sus órdenes señorita Saori, estoy totalmente impresionado. Cualquiera estaría en severas condiciones. solo quisiera saber si es que hay padre de la criatura para poder referirle alguna indicaciones –

La pena en la cara de Saori era demasiada

\- si… lo hay

Giro a ver a Milo y lo llamo. Este acudió al llamado y el doctor miro con asombro lo imponente del griego, carraspeó y dijo:

\- es usted el padre de la criatura?

\- Si - contesto tajante el octavo caballero

\- bueno no se angustie ella a pesar de todo está bien y su hijo también lo está. solo debe cuidarlos muy bien. ella esta lúcida y no parece haberle afectado mentalmente. la preocupación por su hijo la hace fuerte. es admirable el valor. estas son los medicamentos, sígalos al pie de la letra la revisare en tres días para ver su mejoría física, ya lleva ella un control? - Cuestiono el doctor

Milo miro con aprehensión a Saori y esta solo le dio una mirada maternal.

Milo volvió a mirar a el doctor y le dijo:

\- aun no, pero la tendrá

\- bueno si es que usted quiere yo podría hacerlo. si se deciden esta es la dirección - le extendió una tarjeta y se retiró.

\- Milo ve con ella por favor - pidió Saori y este entro despacio en la cama.

Yacía ella con un camisón proporcionado por Saori, se le acercó y miro todas las agresiones por sus brazos, la cara y el cuello. Ella abrió sus ojos para encontrase con los de Milo, sonrió y lo llamo. El tomo su mano entre las suyas y las beso. Apretó los ojos y retuvo las lágrimas. Esto era demasiado para él.

Acaso le traería la desdicha a la mujer que amaba .


	10. Chapter 10

Milo ya no pudo más y empezó a llorar de rabia. Se culpaba así mismo por lo sucedido.

Debió haber imaginado que el cancro estaba bajo la influencia del dios bélico.

Nunca debió de haberla dejado sola hasta que el cuarto caballero se fuera con Afro.

Lloraba mientras sostenía la mano de Shaina entre las suyas cuando sintió que Shaina le pasaba la otra mano por los cabellos en una caricia tan dulce. Giro su mirada hacia ella.

\- no llores Milo yo estoy bien. Mírame! solo tengo algunos golpes , pero estoy bien y nuestro hijo también lo está. Fue ares, no Ángelo. lo sabía… era poseído por ese infeliz dios

\- no Shaina. Ese maldito fue un estúpido al dejarse manipular y no dar batalla. él te ataco y eso es lo único que para mi cuenta. no me importa tener una batalla de los mil días lo voy a matar

\- es de humanos errar Milo y solo te destruirás ¿es eso lo que quieres para nosotros? Quieres que tu hijo no te conozca? ¿Por qué si es así no discutiré más contigo? No te das cuenta que es una artimaña de parte de ares para fastidiar a Saori?

hubo silencio. Milo no podía reclamarle. sabía que ella hablaba verdad absoluta. la miro , se le acercó para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de ella con delicadeza el la beso.

\- perdóname por favor. mira si tú me lo pides no haré nada. lo dejare en manos de Athena y de Shion. ahora lo que importa eres tú y mi hijo te llevare a mi templo para cuidar de ti Shaina

parecía sonreír al ver al escorpión tan preocupado por ella. eso la llenaba de dicha y coraje para aferrarse a su pequeño que crece dentro de ella.

 **Afuera del templo**

\- señorita Athena como debo proceder? - decía Shion reverenciando a la joven deidad

\- Manda a saga por Ángelo. que lo busque y lleve a Italia donde se había previsto. ahí debe estar ya también afro y yo iré de inmediato. el necesita sanar lo que mi hermano le hizo y yo lo ayudare. ahora él se encuentra en una dimensión vagando y seguro mi hermano ya debe estar en el olimpo. no quisiera llamar a mi padre para remediar esto porque sé que muchas cabezas en el olimpo rodarían si lo hago, y todo el equilibrio allá y aquí se desplomaría y bueno no quiero ser ave de mal agüero. Haz lo que te pido por favor Shion

\- Se hará como usted mande ¿Qué pasara con Shaina mi señora?

Saori parecía pensar en ese asunto

\- dale un respiro. no podría ser de otra forma con lo ocurrido. en parte es mi culpa por no ver que mi hermano no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. ya me declaro la guerra y bueno solo te pido que los dejes hasta que regrese. por cierto como te fue en la reunión?

\- pues más de la mitad esta de lado de Milo y piensan como usted señora, es Shaina la que lo tiene que decidir

\- me lo imaginaba todos aquí dan su vida por mí y por la humanidad. no es para menos que una inocente criatura no nata les inspire lo mismo - suspiro con pesadez y continuo - lo que me preocupa es que mientras más tiempo se tarde en decidir será más peligroso para ella. Shion si antes de los tres meses ella no se decide, me llamaras para saber qué hacer, mientras tanto que Milo se lleve a Shaina y que cuide de ella ¿entendiste? Me iré con Seiya y los de bronce. también tengo que ir a Japón. quedas a cargo de todo. lo peor ya paso. no creo que mi hermano haga otra de las suyas sin que mi padre lo note. por favor Shion, haz mi voluntad. me retiro

\- como usted ordene mi señora - reverencio y se dirigió a hacer lo pedido por la diosa, le dio indicaciones a saga este reverencio y salió de ahí.

 **Octava casa**

Shaina miraba sorprendida lo magníficos que podían ser los templos dorados, su humilde morada cabria más de diez veces ahí.

Milo la observo curioso mientras la sostenía en brazos. Abrió la puerta de su amplia recamara y con delicadeza la coloco en su lecho

\- esto es increíble Milo. es tan hermoso tu templo que no merezco estar aquí ensuciándolo con mi presencia - dijo con tono de inferioridad

\- No digas tonterías. A mí me gusta que estés aquí y si no me queda más remedio, renunciare a todo esto por ti y por mi hijo

Shaina recibía una prueba más del amor que el hombre frente a ella le profesaba. Lo miro, le sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente. el correspondió el gesto pero con cuidado para evitar lastimar el delicado y frágil cuerpo de la portadora de ofiuco

\- Shion me ha dicho que permanezcas aquí hasta que Saori regrese…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Shaina lo interrumpió

\- para que le diga yo si es que quiero matar a mi hijo?

Milo la miro con incredulidad

\- si Milo crees que no sé lo que se debatía en esa reunión? La vida de mi hijo estaba en juego, pero déjame decirte una cosa ¡no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie me lo quite. es lo único bueno en mi vida aparte de ti, algo por lo que vale la pena vivir y sublevarse. ahora soy una mujer libre de vivir mi vida como deseo y lo que deseo es experimentar dar vida a otro ser, preocuparme por alguien más que no sea Athena, ser madre en pocas palabras¡"

Los ojos se le cristalizaron y las traicioneras lagrimas salieron de ella. Milo tenía que reconocer que el valor de ella nunca, pero nunca lo encontraría en nadie más. se acercó a su rostro, tocándolo con suma ternura la mejilla de ella y le dijo:

\- no sería de otra forma Shaina, y yo tampoco lo permitiré. daré mi vida por ti y este pequeño que ninguna culpa tiene me oíste?

Decía poniendo su mano en el vientre de ella y acariciándolo con ternura, tocaron la puerta de la entrada principal y Milo le seco las lágrimas, la beso y se dirigió a ver quién era.

Al abrir se sorprendió al ver a Marín , Aioria y Camus

\- nos dejaras pasar Milo? - Cuestionaba el aguador

\- hola Milo venimos a ver a Shaina. espero no tomes con morbosidad nuestra visita, me preocupa ella solamente - decía Marín

\- yo jamás pensaría eso de ustedes. es más, que bueno que estén aquí. necesito bajar a Rodorio para ir por unos medicamentos

\- yo te acompaño Milo - decía Camus

\- bueno pasen ustedes. a Shaina le dará mucho gusto verlos

les dio el paso y el salió con Camus

\- oye no te quitaste tu armadura? - cuestionaba Camus pues el griego aun llevaba la armadura de Escorpio puesta. sonrió de medio lado ante la observación

\- ¿Qué te dijo Shaina al respecto?" - volvió a cuestionar el onceavo caballero

\- lo que yo ya sospechaba Camus. ella lo ama tanto como yo. es parte de ella y parte de mi

Salieron del santuario y ante la mirada atónita de las personas que miraban curiosa la apariencia del griego. el no daba importancia más Camus notaba como las jóvenes mujeres le daban una lasciva mirada, inclusive sugestivas poses provocativas pero Milo ni en cuenta.

\- bueno no te queda otra más que ganar tiempo y Shaina lleve a cabo todo el embarazo. te esperan unos largos meses de incertidumbre. tal vez la señorita y Shion encuentren una solución a este problema durante ese tiempo aunque auguro que una nueva batalla se acerca - suspiro y palmeo el hombro de Milo para darle apoyo .

Milo pidió los medicamentos, se los entregaron y se retiró. no pensó que algún día un caballero de Athena los necesitaría. por lo regular siempre se curaban con cosas simples o con su cosmo curativo. esto era totalmente nuevo para él. era parte de vivir como personas normales. empezó a soñar como se vería el acompañando a Shaina a sus citas médicas. Camus le había dicho que también se podía saber cómo es que se desarrolla un niño en el vientre mediante una ecografía y que también era posible escuchar los latidos del corazón. todo esto lo estaba llenando de ilusiones a futuro, ilusiones que no pretendía dejar a un lado. no señor! así le costara la vida!

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que ignoraba los comentarios de Camus

\- ¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije al menos Milo?

Milo volvió en sí y le dijo:

\- perdóname Camus estaba pensando en…

\- Shaina y tu hijo. lo sé. te conozco tan bien que no puedo equivocarme. no te preocupes, tendrás nueve largos meses para disfrutar de cada día. ahora vámonos que Shaina debe tomar al pie de la letra el medicamento

\- ja! Camus eres peor que mi conciencia ven.

 **Octavo templo**

Marín estaba con Shaina y Aioria solo había mediado algunas palabras con Shaina y después se había retirado a la sala de estar de la octava casa.

a solas Marín y Shaina podían hablar de lo ocurrido

\- Hay amiga cuando Aioria me lo dijo me sentí tan mal

\- no te preocupes. ambas sabíamos que esto podía pasar con guerras o no, aunque ocultáramos nuestros rostros detrás de una máscara, no dejábamos de ser mujeres y bueno, podemos defendernos de hombres normales o inclusive de caballeros de bajo rango y soldados, pero de alguien superior a nosotros no. sabes me alegra que Junet se haya ido con Shun. ella es tan inocente.

Suspiro con pesadez al recordar lo ocurrido. cerro los ojos y pensó en la forma tan vil en la que había sido violada. un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo y apretó las mantas que yacían en su regazo.

Marín al notarlo se acercó y trato de calmar a su amiga acariciándole el cabello y frotando sus manos delicadamente.

\- relájate linda, no te alteres. tu bebe puede sentir todas tus emociones y si te pones mal, él también se pondrá mal. respira y deja que esos horribles recuerdos se vayan poco a poco de ti

Shaina inhalo y exhaló varias veces y parecía tranquilizarla.

Marín estuvo más tranquila cuando por fin la amazona abrió los ojos y la miro con ternura

\- Gracias Marín. por cierto, mira ese bebe ya se está haciendo notar - decía Shaina señalando el leve abultamiento de la amazona del águila en el vientre

La japonesa solo se sonrojo y contesto:

\- si Shaina. ya casi son cuatro meses los que tengo y me parece que todo va muy rápido. las náuseas ya desaparecieron y bueno con los cuidados de Aioria estoy mejor que bien

\- ¿cuidados? Yo más bien diría mimos de su parte. ese hombre desborda felicidad por cada pelo que tiene. me alegro tanto que para ustedes sea así - decía bajando la mirada tristemente mientras Marín notaba la tristeza de su amiga

\- no te pongas triste. veras que tú también podrás disfrutarlo. tengo un buen presentimiento ya lo veras cariño

Shaina sonrió alzando la frente

\- Marín yo quisiera preguntarte ¿en dónde estás llevando tu control prenatal?

\- estoy viendo un médico en Rodorio, pero Aioria conoce a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo y él quiere que ella se ocupe de eso cuándo sea el momento, es una mujer muy buena y parece que Aioria y su hermano le aprecian. creo porque ella conoció a su madre y les relata cómo es que era ella, según lo que me cuenta Aioria la miran con amor. la visitan casi a diario. vive en una modesta vivienda en las afueras del santuario. creo que Aiorios realmente ve por ella. no le fue fácil contarle que murió joven y ahora ha revivido. ella no lo creería si no lo mirara. ahora el debería tener casi treinta como saga o Kanon y míralo esta con la apariencia como de la de Aioria

\- si es cierto. tu cuñado está muy guapo. bueno dime que dorado no lo está? porque hasta Aldebarán tiene lo suyo, y bueno los griegos son imponentes y ese tono de piel acanelado les hace ver interesantes

Marín quedo viendo a Shaina. su amiga era muy observadora? ¿o tal vez nunca se dio tiempo de conocer a todos los caballeros dorados? Estaba más ensimismada en matar o salvar a Seiya que no miraba más allá de sus ojos en cambio ella los conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos y su minino solo podía despertarle ese sentimiento de amor y pasión que tanto le gustaba.

suspiro y dejo salir una risita ante el comentario

\- que Marín? es normal no?¡ todo se les adjudica a estos hombres valor, fuerza y… pues bueno tu sabes, y no me mires así que te he visto mirarlos también cuando Aioria no te mira. ah sí¡ crees que no me di cuenta la vez que Kanon te guiño el ojo cuando salimos con los chicos a pasear esa vez?

Marín se sentía pillada pero ahora venía la suya

\- pues te recuerdo que esa noche en el bar, mientras salíamos del tocador y tu caminabas contoneándote como siempre todos los ahí presentes te silbaban por lo bajo y Milo tuvo que carraspear para que dejaran de verte como si quisieran comerte, y tu o muy tonta o muy descarada dijiste que ¿ qué pasaba?, obvio Milo no te lo iba a decir

\- Jajaja, si lo recuerdo me dijo que Shura Aioros y Kanon le preguntaron si es que teníamos algo entre él y yo y él les dijo que si, sin dudarlo. lo gracioso es que él y yo no teníamos nada. fue la primera vez que me dio un beso tan inocente que aún lo recuerdo - decía mordiéndose los labios y tocándolos suavemente con sus dedos

\- si, Aioria me dijo que Milo hizo el coraje de su vida, pero en algo te equivocas ese no era Kanon era saga. él es más decente Kanon. fue el que te silbo pero saga lo reprendió por eso, entonces el junto con Shura y Aioros muy discretamente le cuestionaron a Milo sobre eso. sabes eres una italiana muy hermosa tus grandes ojos verdes parecen dos campos llenos de césped. tu piel blanca te distingue de todas las mujeres que aquí por su lechosa apariencia y la piel de durazno que te caracteriza… levanta envidia hasta a la misma afrodita - decía haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, a lo que solo la italiana solo podía sonrojarse.

Ambas suspiraron y se miraron:

\- es curioso cuanto han cambiado nuestras vidas. míranos ahora llevando vida en nuestro cuerpo y que ese pequeño ser dependa de nosotras - decía con un dejo de tristeza la amazona de ofiuco

\- no te angusties, ya te lo dije, vive por ese hijo que llevas dentro y ámalo como si fuera lo más hermoso que existiera

\- lo es Marín, no dudes de eso

Milo y Camus entraron en la octava casa y se unieron a Aioria para darle privacidad a las mujeres.

después de un rato Marín salió y se dispuso a irse con su tierno gatito. abrazo a Milo para darle su apoyo y se fueron dejando a Milo y Shaina a solas. entonces el escorpión celestial entro en la habitación y encontró a Shaina tratando ponerse de pie. casi corrió para evitar que ella se incorporara.

\- no debes dejar la cama. no tienes que levantarte yo haré lo que quieras

\- si mi lindo escorpión, pero mis necesidades solo yo puedo hacerlo. solo ayúdame a llegar a el baño ¿quieres?

Milo sonrojado la sostuvo por los brazos y la guió espero unos momentos y cuando salió del baño la llevo de nueva cuenta a la cama, la recostó, arropo y enseguida le dio los medicamentos especificados para no dañar en lo absoluto al pequeño dentro de su cuerpo.

la miro embelesado, le beso la frente y espero a que ella se quedara dormida.

en su cabeza pasaban mil y un cosas con las que rogaba le sirvieran para poder salvarle la vida a las dos personas más importantes de su vida

la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza era absurda pero… al menos lo intentaría.

Después de unas horas Milo velaba por el sueño de Shaina a un lado de la cama sentado en un pequeño sillón. se había puesto un pantalón de seda color vino y una camiseta.

No podía dormir por estar atento a lo que Shaina necesitará. Camus le había dicho que aunque ella se mostrara fuerte, lo acontecido le podría afectar mientras ella dormía.

acabando de recordar esto, se acercó para admirar a la hermosa mujer que yacía en su lecho. era tan hermosa… más de lo que él había pensado. miraba la calma respiración de ella, toco su cabeza con cuidado para no despertarla y después bajo su mano a su vientre. se concentró cerrando los ojos y pudo sentir la vida dentro de ella.

\- Perdóname – pensaba -es mi culpa lo que le hicieron a tu madre. soy tu papa y juro que te tendré en mis brazos cuando decidas nacer. te amo tanto como a tu madre

saboreaba del momento, cuando empezó a sentir la respiración de Shaina agitarse más y más. abrió los ojos y observo como Shaina apretaba las mantas con todas sus fuerzas emblanqueciendo los nudillos y tensando todo su cuerpo.

Milo trato de hacer que se calmara, pero cuando toco a la amazona por los hombros ella comenzó a patalear y a sacudirse violentamente. Milo desesperado, no sabía cómo despertarla sin lastimarla. La llamaba pero el sueño de ella parecía tan profundo, trato de calmarla sin resultado alguno y cuando el tomo el rostro con su mano derecha ella empezó a dar gritos desgarradores.

\- mi amor cálmate. soy yo - decía Milo pero Shaina inconscientemente empezaba a rasguñar los brazos de Milo para apartarlo hundía sus uñas tan fuerte que el dorado emitía pequeños gemidos de dolor pero por lo delicado de la situación él no podía hacer nada. era más su desesperación que el dolor que sentía. lo que diría Shaina después le erizo la piel aún mas

\- no por favor ya no, por Zeus , ya no,!

Milo sintió un fuerte dolor que le partía el pecho en dos. era claro el trauma de la amazona al ser atacada. Milo no pudo si no hacer otra cosa que levantarla y abrazarla fuertemente.

Los horribles gritos y cosmo elevado de la amazona ya había alertado a todo el santuario.

\- cálmate mi amor ya paso todo, cálmate por nuestro hijo¡ -decía sosteniéndola y tratando que la calma se hiciera presente en el cuerpo de la amazona quien con todas sus fuerzas parecía querer quitarse a Milo de encima más este solo rogaba no lastimarla tratando que ella misma se hiciera daño

\- Camus por favor ven, ayúdame - pensaba Milo tratando comunicarse con Camus.

Milo la sostenía abrazándola pero no parecía dar resultado que el la llamara para hacerla reaccionar,

\- ¡ya basta por favor , que mal le he hecho, por piedad, ya no más!"…

a cada palabra de ella Milo sentía cada músculo tensársele. de un momento a otro ya no podría con la situación estaba seguro, pero el alivio llego cuando el poderoso cosmo del antiguo ariano traspaso la habitación. se dirigió a Milo y este agradeció a Athena que él estuviera ahí

\- Sostenla por favor Milo, de los brazos

Obedeciendo, el Escorpio acomodo a Shaina a manera que el patriarca pudiera mirarla de frente coloco su mano en la frente de ella aplico un poco de su cosmo dorado y la amazona parecía calmarse dejando de emitir fuerzas, solo sollozaba.

en tanto parecía recuperar la calma poco a poco y empezaba a despertarse lo primero que miraron sus ojos seria al patriarca. el sudor frio que tenía en el cuerpo hacia que empezara a temblar incontrolablemente. aun balbuceaba algunas palabras y Shion por fin la soltó y le dijo a Milo

\- sostenla hasta que ella se calme. es solo el recuerdo de lo que paso, su temperatura bajo, pero con tu calor ella estará bien. Camus está afuera yo la veré temprano. Ares no solo la doblego físicamente sino que también impidió que ella utilizara su cosmos, lo que le hizo a ella y a Ángelo fue peor de lo que a saga le hizo. los dos fueron víctimas de la ira y la maldad del dios de la guerra y Ángelo está peor. no sé si pueda ser el mismo. podría estar en un estado catatónico de por vida. lo digo porque te veo enfurecido. debes de olvidar pensar en vengarte porque precisamente es lo que quiere ares. la frase divide y vencerás se aplica muy bien aquí. no quiero, ni tampoco la señorita Athena, que el santuario caiga en las llamas de la guerra entre ustedes mismos. sería fatal y le daríamos en bandeja de plata lo que él quiere. unidos afrontaremos esto

miro a Shaina que ya tenía los ojos abiertos y aun temblante se aferraba a Milo.

el patriarca le dio una mirada paternal y se retiró tele transportándose.

Shaina empezó a llorar y aferrando los brazos de Milo dijo:

\- por qué yo , por qué?¡ quise gritar y no pude, quise apartarlo de mí y no pude, le suplique y no me escuchaba! parecía hallar gusto en lo que hacía… Ángelo lloraba sangre… lo hirió tanto como a mí, no es justo! No lo es! - decía con todo el dolor del mundo.

Milo solo podía abrazarla fuerte y acunarle la cabeza debajo de su cara y depositaba besos a lo largo de su cabello

\- ya preciosa, ya no llores más. perdóname no poder evitarlo

Milo al borde de las lágrimas siguió acunando a la amazona. así después de varios tortuosos minutos ella comenzó a recuperar su temperatura y la calma al sentir las tiernas caricias de su amado, con el rostro bañado en llanto ella poco a poco se calmó y Milo pudo recostarse con ella en la cama hecha jirones .


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10 : recuperación**

 ** _En algún lugar de Italia_**

Después de llegar a Verona justo donde Saga le había informado a Saori que se encontraría con el cuarto caballero de oro y afrodita, la diosa arribo en aquel lugar una pequeña casa que solo constaba de dos pequeñas habitaciones una cocina, el baño y una pequeña sala, entró en la habitación donde Saga y afro habían puesto a Ángelo.

Habían traído a un doctor puesto que era tan deplorable el estado del canceriano, que obraron lo mejor que pudieron. El doctor miro a Saori y ella salió para dejarlo terminar. Tras de ella salió Saga para informarle mejor:

\- dime Saga como lo encontraste?

\- bueno señorita no fue fácil pero lo encontramos. Kanon me ayudo. lo trajimos inconciente a esta dimensión y bueno tiene al parecer un daño muy severo, creo que el lucho en contra de ares para evitar lo mas que podía no ceder ante el, pero el maldito de su hermano lo torturo mental y físicamente, le sangraba los oídos la nariz y los ojos dice el doctor que tiene derrame cerebral y que no da esperanzas, pero yo no lo creo. yo se que el es fuerte y se que usted le ayudara a encontrar la sanación que el necesita. Afrodita esta muy preocupado por él. La amistad en ambos es franca

\- Lo se Saga y eso le ayudara a Ángelo a recuperarse. Será complicado pero oraremos que así sea. Gracias por haberlo traído. Puedes regresar. el jet te espera para que no utilices tu técnica. Descansa pues la casa de géminis no debe de estar sin su guardián aunque tu hermano este ahí eres tu el que porta la armadura

Santuario

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las grandes cortinas del gran ventanal que daba al balcón de la octava casa, hicieron que Milo fuera despertando. Abrió los ojos y los tallo para darse cuenta que tenia a la amazona abrazándolo fuertemente por el torso sintiendo su calida respiración en su pecho, era tan excitante estar con la dueña de su corazón en dicha situación mas al recordar la pesadilla de la noche anterior, abrazo a Shaina ser rodeada por los poderosos brazos del griego la hizo suspirar aun dormida.

Milo se cuestionaba si ese trauma repercutiría en su vida íntima. no pudo evitar ver el frágil cuerpo que yacía en su resguardo la mayoría de los golpes y heridas se las había sanado en cuanto la llevo a su templo. eran poco visibles las agresiones ya. Miro detenidamente cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, cielos como adoraba la tersa piel de ella, aun con ese camisón de satín blanco ella parecía un ángel, no pudo evitar mirar los pechos bien remarcados de la amazona que le daban una apariencia soberbia al estar recostada de lado, sus pezones, dos erguidos y tentadores botones que resaltaban en la inmaculada tela, acaricio cada centímetro de el brazo de ella la beso tiernamente en la mejilla, ella empezó a despertarse de a poco y cada que sentía los labios de el griego en la mejilla ella sonreía comenzó a abrir los ojos para que sus esmeraldas se encontraran con los zafiros de él. Lo miro solo unos instantes y después volvió a apretar el cuerpo de Milo, para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Después de unos minutos, el griego logro liberarse, cogió una manta y se la coloco a Shaina para que siguiera dormida. Se levantó con cautela y recordó que Camus se encontraba en su templo aunque no sabía si aún seguía ahí, puesto que nunca salio de la habitación hasta ahora. Para comprobarlo se retiró de la habitación y busco en la sala de estar, para su sorpresa el onceavo caballero estaba aun ahí recostado, pero despierto en el sillón.

\- Hola Milo, ya está mejor? - preguntaba el portador de acuario

Milo suspiro y estrecho la mano de su amigo.

\- aun duerme pero, creo que no. Shion la vera hoy. Lo que me dijo ella inconsciente anoche fue espantoso! maldito sea el momento en que la deje sola… maldito sea ares! - decía suspirando con pesadez mientras Camus lo alentaba extendiéndole una taza de café.

El de acuario no pudo evitar ver los rasguños de el brazo de su amigo ya que aun los llevaba inclusive con pequeños hilillos de sangre que se encontraba adherida en su piel

\- te creo amigo. Mírate! será mejor que te sanes para que ella no mire eso. podrías angustiarla mas

Milo se miró los brazos. Lo había olvidado por completo.

\- tienes razón Camus - y creciendo su cosmos dejo sin las heridas sus fuertes y bien marcados brazos.

Camus le miro y le palmeo la espalda.

\- bueno me voy. tu sillón es cómodo pero necesito mi cama. si necesitas algo llámame de nuevo, ok?

\- gracias Camus. lo tendré en consideración - se levantó y lo guió a la salida.

Cerro su puerta tras de el y se encamino a su cocina, miro los medicamentos y fijo en uno en especial. Lo leyó mientras preparaba algo para darle de desayunar a la amazona. Parecía un tipo de suplemento alimenticio ya que contenía ácido fólico, hierro, un poco de calcio y vitaminas.

Miro que decía que aportaba todo para llevar a cabo un embarazo en buenas condiciones pero que de ninguna manera sustituía los alimentos, solo los complementaba para que tanto la madre y el bebe estuvieran en optimas condiciones.

Movió el bote y destapo en su interior miro y se percato de que parecía una especie de polvo para malteada. saco un poco de leche la vertió en un vaso y puso lo indicado para después agregarle las cucharadas de el polvo que contenía el bote. Cielos! era tan hermoso hacer aquello que no dio cuenta la gran sonrisa que pintaba en su cara. Sabía que aunque era pequeño aquello que hacia , le haría muy bien tanto a su hijo como a su madre.

Cuando lo hubo preparado pico una fruta fresca y cogió unas tostadas, puso todo en una charola y se encamino a su habitación. abrió con cuidado la puerta y cuando miro en su cama no encontró a la amazona, miro en todas las direcciones alertándolo hasta que escucho el agua de la regadera correr y el vapor saliendo del cuarto de baño suspiro y dejo la charola en su mesita de noche, camino en dirección de el baño con cautela y le hablo a Shaina

\- Shaina me asustaste pensé que te habías ido

Dentro del baño ella le contesto

\- lo siento te escuche hablar con Camus y no quise interrumpir, pero pasa por favor

Para Milo eso sería un martirio. Mirarla bañarse solo despertaría al animal interno que llevaba, obedeciendo entro pero trataba de evitar ver a la amazona detrás de el gran cancel de vidrio templado

\- perdón es que no te escuchaba muy bien ahora si dime Milo

Milo trago grueso y todos los bellos se le erizaron puesto que la silueta de ella se reflejaba tan bien en el traslucido vidrio que bueno, le hacía subir la temperatura así sin emitir una sola palabra.

Shaina dudaba que el hombre estuviera ahí, entonces ella abrió el cancel y lo miro ahí tan sexy, provocador como siempre. como lo odiaba que fuera ese adonis. coqueta ella lo tomo de la mano y tiro con fuerza de el, introduciéndolo en la ducha con ella, levanto los brazos hacia el cuello de el y rodeo el mismo, oh no esto no auguraba nada bueno, pues el sentir los pechos de ella apretándose en su torso solo le aumento el calor corporal y la respiración agitada en el

\- (no por favor no me hagas esto Shaina) – pensaba

realmente no la entendía del todo después de lo ocurrido y el que ella estuviera ahí desnuda mojada por cada centímetro de su piel , su cabellera oscurecida por efecto de la calida agua solo le daba ese aspecto de leona en celo. mas tardo en pensar que en sentir como la peliverde tomara en posesión sus labios con esa hambre que no saciaría del todo. Milo por más que se resistía no pudo mas que gemir en su boca y sentir la lengua de ella por toda su cavidad, no había olvidado el sabor de su boca era tan adictivo que después de resistirse un poco por fin el la pego un poco mas a su cuerpo sosteniéndola de la cintura firmemente solo para pasar la otra mano debajo de su nuca y profundizarle un poco mas el beso, los dos con los ojos febriles se separaron un poco para respirar y después siguieron con el beso, hasta que Milo dejo los labios de ella dando un ligero mordisco y haciéndola emitir un ligero gemido, mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello de ella pareció pegarla bruscamente en el frió azulejo haciendo que ella se curvara de la espalda y gimiera más fuerte, Milo con sus fuertes manos delineaba el cuerpo desnudo de ella subiendo la mano hasta los firmes y erectos pechos de Shaina, de repente la amazona abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir como Milo estrujaba el seno derecho.

El horror se figuró en su rostro al recordar el tacto del santo de cáncer en ellos mientras la penetraba con sadismo. Eso la hizo volver a la realidad y de un momento a otro empujo a Milo. Ante su reacción, ella solo pudo decirle:

\- Perdóname Milo yo… - se cubrió con ambas manos el pecho y las lagrimas le inundaron las esmeraldas

Milo quiso acercarse, pero ella retrocedía cada vez que el daba un paso. Entonces comprendió, salio, tomo la toalla y espero a que el agua cesara.

Pensaba lo triste que sería sobrellevar esto. tal vez ella ya nunca permitiría que el la tocara y peor aun no sabia si eso afectaría a su bebe. Con la mandíbula tensa escucho a Shaina pedirle la toalla, se despejo la mente y se la extendió:

\- Hay una bata aquí también. Puedes usarla para que no te pongas el camisón de satín. le pediré a las doncellas que te traigan algo que te puedas poner en tanto sal y come un poco, regreso en un momento cariño

Shaina no supo que contestarle, sabia que era su culpa por creer que podía tener el tacto de su amado sin que los recuerdos le fluyeran, se golpeo mentalmente y tomo la toalla. Escucho como Milo abandonaba la habitación y después su casa.

Se seco lo mas rápido que pudo y salio de la ducha para ver el camisón tirado en el piso lo levanto de ninguna manera se lo iba a regresar a Saori. Vio que dicha prenda tenia pequeñas marcas de sangre pero recordó que ella ya no tenía heridas abiertas. Su mente no tardo en ponerla al tanto: recordaba haber hundido las uñas en los brazos del que parecía ser ares, pero en realidad habían sido los brazos de Milo. Se miró sus oscurecidas uñas pero cuando miro debajo de ellas aun quedaba un poco de la misma sangre. ahora que la comparaba era de Milo

\- dios mío que le hice? Hay no, debo de ver cómo están sus brazos

Se apuró a cepillarse el cabello, se coloco la bata satinada azul marino y salió del baño. Miro y en la mesita de noche estaba la charola que contenía su desayuno. Sonrió. se sentó en la orilla de la cama justo en frente de la comida: frutas exóticas y manzanas rojas frescas adornaban el plato. Esas manzanas que le hacían recordar a Cassius eran justamente como las que el le trajo esa vez que Aioria había traído a una Shaina malherida. su piel resplandecía tanto con ese tono rojizo tan intenso como la aguja escarlata de su amado. con ternura recordó con melancolía a aquel gigante que solía preocuparse por ella tanto al grado de dar su vida por ella, apretó sus ojos.

\- Cassius , como te extraño. mírame estoy aquí con la persona que menos te imaginas. un dorado. después de todo Seiya no era quien me correspondería. es algo maravilloso, pero lo mejor es que espero un hijo de el y me llena de felicidad. espero no equivocarme nunca en lo que he elegido hacer con mi vida. ora por mi y por mi hijo en donde estés. pídele a los dioses que nada le pase a mi hijo. que ese día pase de largo y que el maldito ares no logre su cometido por favor

Abrió los ojos y miro curiosa el contenido del vaso ¿acaso Milo le había preparado una malteada? Lo probo y su sabor le parecía bueno, dio otro trago disfruto de el mas, no lograba descifrar si pertenecía a alguna marca si bien nunca se fijaba en esos pequeños detalles, la disfruto hasta que se la hubo terminada ingirió un poco de fruta y una tostada.

Sintió el cosmo de Milo acercarse y pasar a la habitación cuando Milo entro ella miro se había cambiado las ropas mojadas y en las manos traía un pequeño pedazo de tela, y cuando el se lo extendió pudo apreciarlo mejor era un vestido en color marfil sencillamente hermoso, no podía creer que ella pudiera vestir a la usanza de las griegas antiguas.

\- Milo, es hermoso gracias - lo acurruco en su pecho y después lo invito a sentarse a su lado bajo su mirada a sus brazos y miro tan inmaculados las fuertes extremidades bronceadas en ese griego tan sexy, levanto su mirada para ver como Milo la miraba embelesado

\- ¿No deberías de traer unas horribles marcas?

\- No te preocupes. No las tengo. No eran nada solo las cure para que tú no te angustiaras

Shaina complacida al escuchar eso lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi hace que el cayera, sin embargo el correspondió devolviéndole el abrazo delicadamente. Detrás de ella, miro el plato casi vació y el vaso sin gota de la bebida que él le había preparado. Sonrió al ver que ella no solo pensaba en si misma si no en el inocente que también llevaba su sangre.

Cuando se separaron ella tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en su bello rostro le tomo con ambas manos y le planto un casto beso en la mejilla:

\- No te preocupes por lo de hace rato. Yo no debí tocarte, te aseguro que lo superaras y esperaremos la llegada de nuestro bebe sin contratiempos.

La volvió a besar con ternura en los labios y se paro para dejar que ella se cambiara. Le dio la espalda, suspiro y pensó que seria mas difícil de lo que él esperaba.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11) : esto es lo que decido…

Ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarde, cuando Milo y Shaina se habían tomado la tarde para despejarse un poco la mente.

La amazona se había acercado más a él para poder relatarle con detalles los minutos mas horribles de su vida. Le contó como en un momento escucho la verdadera voz de Ángelo pedirle que lo perdonara mientras intentaba sacar de su cuerpo a Ares. Por un momento parecía que lo lograría…

\- Pero ese maldito dios aunó más profundo en él. Vi sus venas teñirse de negro. Entonces el ya no pudo más. Por un segundo el se alejo de mi, pero cuando el intento ponerse de pie, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de sangre que empezó a fluir por sus lagrimales, sus oídos y nariz. Ahí supe todo lo horrible que ese dios le hacia a su cuerpo, le suplique que lo dejara, pero Ángelo ya no me escuchaba. Era ya Ares el que por fin tomo el cuerpo y sin voluntad propia del caballero de cáncer, se volvió a tumbar encima de mí- … Shaina temblaba al relatar esto, - me golpeo, y no obtuve piedad alguna. Me dijo que le agradeciera a Athena el no portar la mascara, que así podía ver mi rostro mientras el cometía tal infamia

Todo esto le había relatado a Milo sentados en los escalones del octavo templo.

El la escucho esperando que tal vez si ella lo contara, desahogaría todo su dolor. Rogaba a Athena que eso la ayudara para que por lo menos ella pudiera dormir mejor, lo demás… podía esperar.

\- muy bien mi amor, es hora que vayamos con Shion. El me ayudo anoche y quiere verte- pudo ver la preocupación de ella le tomo las manos entre las suyas se las beso –no te angusties veras que no te dirá nada de nuestro hijo. Solo te vera para que sepa que estas mejor e informarle a la señorita tu estado

Él se levantó y con cuidado la levanto también, la abrazo y subieron hasta donde Shion se encontraba en la entrada. Un soldado los dejo pasar llegaron a donde el sumo sacerdote se encontraba y como forma de respeto Milo se inclinó ante él. Shaina iba a igualar el saludo pero antes de que ella siquiera tomara la pose Shion se levantó, la tomo de las manos y evito que ella se inclinara.

\- ahora no debes hacerlo Shaina. ven necesitas contarme lo que paso, para que poco a poco, recuperes tu vida. la señorita se alegrara que sanes esas heridas internas

¿Cómo podía pedirle eso si lo que le paso no era nada a comparación de lo que querían hacerle a su hijo?

\- no entiendo, señor. abusaron de mi, pero no estoy loca. lo de anoche fue solo un desahogo de lo que no pude hacer en su momento. ahora me siento liberada, sobre todo por que tengo al hombre que amo apoyándome y velando por nosotros, así que cree que necesito ayuda para superarlo? Se equivoca. Pase cosas iguales y no deje que me afectara, ¿cree que fue fácil ser derrotada una y otra vez, por quienes el santuario me hacían pensar que eran traidores? O que fue fácil recibir el ataque de un dorado y que este solo no me dejara morir por lastima? pelear por Athena en contra de Asgard enfrentándome a los dioses guerreros? Ja! o que me dice recibir la furia de el dios de los mares por insolente, por creer que ya nadie salvaría a Athena mientras que sus apreciados dorados contemplaban la lluvia aquí, mi frustración al verme acabada tan fácilmente, sin que Poseidón alzara un solo dedo, eh¡ que me dice? usted estaba muerto pero así pasaron las cosas, a excepción de Aioria y Milo los demás preferían no moverse de aquí, siempre dejaron todo en manos de Seiya y los demás, fui él escudo humano que trato de evitar que Seiya muriera una y otra vez y¿ para que?, para que solo recibiera un "te agradezco, pero no me interesas" y sabe que? me alegro que pasara así para por fin darme cuenta que hay mas allá de Seiya y del santuario la misma señorita lo dijo "vivan una vida" y esta es la vida que quiero, una totalmente diferente a la de un caballero femenino, he encontrado el amor

decía todo esto con tal convicción que estaba dejando a Shion con una lección de vida digna de admirar. no lo dejo hablar hasta que ella dijo tajante y con el valor característico en ella

\- todo esto lo hace usted para saber una respuesta… ¿quiere saberla? Mi respuesta es ¡NO! No a deshacerme de la vida que llevo dentro. Esto es lo que decido… y si nadie lo entiende prefiero morir por lo mas sagrado que hay en el mundo… la vida misma. Así que si la señorita y ustedes quieren evitar que Ares tome a mi hijo para destruir la tierra me tendrán que matar junto con el por que yo no lo permitiré

Soltó de las manos a Shion se giró a Milo que ya estaba de pie la tomo por los brazos y mirando lo bella que se miraba ser tan valiente, le lleno de un calor en el pecho que lo hacia sentirse dichoso de ser el que compartiera su vida con esa hermosa y aguerrida mujer. le tomo el rostro con la mano izquierda la miro fijamente a los ojos

\- te amo tanto Shaina- le dijo, miro a Shion y dijo :- ahí tiene su respuesta señor.

Tomo a la amazona y se retiraron a los aposentos de escorpión.

Apenas habían bajado a la casa de acuario cuando, Camus salió al encuentro, vio las caras de los futuros padres que supo que habían desafiado al patriarca.

\- ¿saben lo que acaban de hacer?- Shaina miro a Camus mas ya no le importaba el que dijeran los demás si tenia a su lado a Milo nada le importaba solo su felicidad al lado de el y su hijo.

\- si Camus lo sabemos y no nos retractaremos

Camus solo cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza y les sonrió imperceptiblemente la terquedad parecía un problema en ellos pero al menos lo hacían por amor…

\- Ni hablar creo que todo estará bien si Ares desiste en su idea de matar a la señorita mediante su hijo - decía resoplando el onceavo caballero - porque no pasan a tomar un refrigerio… No. mejor aún. Cenen conmigo esta noche. tengo vino y preparare una pasta italiana y un corte de carne estilo americano, justo como te gusta Milo

no pudo evitar ver la cara de satisfacción en el rostro de Milo,

\- no quisiéramos importunar Camus - refería Shaina.

Milo la tomo de la muñeca y sin decir permiso se adentro en la casa de Camus. Este soltó una risa al ver a su mejor amigo enamorado, junto a su mujer y esperando un hijo. todo eso lo llenaba de felicidad por el.

Después de cenar Shaina se sentía entre familia. Ella nunca tuvo una. Esa seria su familia de ahora en adelante. Miraba la interacción entre ambos caballeros. Sin duda eran los mejores amigos, reía cada que Camus se portaba a la altura de su titulo con ella, pues Milo como buen hombre le decía en varias ocasiones que sentía que Camus la convencería y ella terminaría yéndose con Camus, a lo que ella solo le daba un zape y el aparentaba quejarse.

Al final Camus les ofreció vino tinto

\- ella no puede tomar vino Camus no seas idiota¡- casi hizo que Camus tirara la botella

\- upssss, es cierto perdón mi estupidez, le traeré agua mineral - salió de ahí y Milo y Shaina se encontraron sentados en el sofá mas grande y hermoso que había en el estudio de Camus.

Parte de la gran biblioteca del anterior caballero de acuario estaba aún ahí, según recordaban se llamaba Degel y era como solía ser Camus. Milo abrazo por detrás a Shaina para darle un poco de calor pues la casa onceava a pesar de no tener el poder de Camus en ese momento se sentía fría.

Shaina se dejó llevar por el cálido abrazo de Milo, giro su rostro para ver la cara de el escorpión, saco uno de sus brazos y toco con el dorso el perfil del griego, se le acerco y empezó a besarlo con la pasión creciéndole en el cuerpo. Milo solo apretaba a la amazona por la cintura, pegándola más en su cuerpo pero ella sentía sus manos arder sobre su delgado peplo.

Camus entro carraspeando para que esos dos se soltaran. vaya que tenían la hormona muy alterada! y no quería que su templo se acalorara por lo que esos dos decidieran hacer. Volvió a toser esta vez y los dos con los labios enrojecidos lo miraron apenados.

Así compartieron un momento de aparente paz en ese momento.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12: Ser Feliz**

Así pasaron los días y el escorpión y la cobra parecían más tranquilos, ella parecía poder conciliar el sueño mejor por las noches y eran pocas las veces que Milo tenía que calmar a Shaina pues parecía que ella aun tenia pesadillas, pero sin alterarse tanto como la primer noche él se hacía cargo.

\- hoy como te sientes mi hermosa serpiente?- decía Milo a Shaina que se encontraba en su lecho y con una ligera palidez en su hermoso rostro

A pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, no la hacía inmune a los estragos del primer trimestre de su embarazo aunque había soportado las náuseas hoy no pudo más que quedarse en la cama toda la mañana para poder descansar.

ya casi cumplía dos meses y empezaba a resentir su cuerpo los cambios de los cuales habrían en sí. era algo nuevo, diferente, pero maravilloso. solo volvía el estómago en las mañanas al levantarse y no le daba hambre, pero Milo se aseguraba que por lo menos tomara su desayuno a regañadientes. después de eso solían ir a donde Marín y Aioria o con Camus.

Flashback

Shaina se dirigía a casa de leo, puesto que Milo se había marchado con Camus para hacer una encomienda de Shion. Bajaba por los escalones para encontrarse con el santo de virgo. ella vestía un sencillo vestido verde aceitunado y sus tacones acostumbrados. cuando lo miro pudo sentir al caballero de virgo tenso, mas no le importó, quiso pasar de largo pero al estar cerca del dorado este la detuvo de su brazo haciéndola girar abruptamente, para mirarla a los ojos.

\- aun parece que no te has decidido a terminar con eso- decía desdeñosamente refiriéndose a su embarazo

Ella se zafó y no podía creer que este santo de Athena pareciera tan frió y no el hijo de buda. Shaina suspiro y reto con su mirada al caballero de la virgen

\- eso no es más que mi problema, "caballero", si no le parece me da igual usted es un engreído, cree que todo se solucionara si me deshago de mi hijo? Donde quedo su espíritu de lucha, su honor

\- no lo entiendes las cosas serán más complicadas si lo llevas más adelante y tu vida también peligra, debes entender

Shaina sentía las palabras del caballero de virgo como dagas

\- tu terquedad solo te destruirá a ti a Milo y todo este mundo es eso lo que quieres?-,

Shaina empezaba a odiar al hombre frente a ella y su estado no le estaba ayudando en mucho, menos cuando miro venir a Mu, los gemelos y Aldebarán que la miraban cual bicho raro. ella los miro y sintió cada una de sus penetrantes miradas en ella solo un gemelo la miraba con algo de tristeza,¿ por qué se sentía intimidada por esos hombres?.

Los ojos se le cristalizaron y solo pudo retroceder unos pasos y alejarse de ahí, corrió escalones arriba para encerrase en la habitación del octavo templo, en un rincón se hizo ovillo y comenzó a llorar, la vida no era justa con ella.

 **Mientras tanto en Atenas**

Milo vestido de civil miraba los grandes aparadores de las majestuosas tiendas que ahí se encontraba. alguien curiosa lo miraba desde que había salido del santuario. Esos ojos no le apartaban ni un segundo, pero él no daba cuenta de aquello mucho menos Camus.

\- ese es el caballero de Escorpio, lo compadezco, se le ve alegre pero en realidad su corazón sufre un dolor terrible, es una razón de más para no dejar que ares haga esa estupidez, el sufre por el cruel destino de su amada y su hijo, solo necesitas pedirlo santo de Athena, necesitas de mi ayuda y de la de Hera, pero si tu corazón no lo hace, todo será realidad y la humanidad perecerá

Milo espero a que Camus saliera de una tienda a la que no puso mucha atención y justo cuando se viro sintió el aroma de rosas exquisitas, mas no había tales flores a su alrededor. Su mente le hizo pensar por un momento en Shaina. El tacto en ella era como el de un pétalo de rosa.

\- ya vámonos Milo – decía Camus pero Milo al ver que Camus no llevaba consigo nada le reprocho

\- ¿no compraste nada?, me hiciste esperarte aquí por nada?!

Camus le propino un golpe en la nuca y dijo:

\- no todo lo que se compra se puede llevar al momento además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones así es que vámonos nos hemos desviado un poco y Shion dijo que no tardáramos-

\- si vámonos que desde hace rato siento que alguien me mira y por más que veo nadie parece ser- Camus negó con la cabeza y se fueron de ahí.

Cuando llegaron Milo subió con Camus al templo de Shion, se entregaron informes y cada uno se quedó en su templo. cuando entro miro a Shaina dormida en la cama ella tenía un poco los parpados enrojecidos e hinchados como cuando uno llora por horas le acaricio el cabello y la beso en la mejilla supuso que los cambios hormonales la habían hecho llorar, así le haría creer Shaina después de despertar.

 **Fin del flash back**

\- estoy cansada solamente- Milo la miro de frente y pudo apreciar el decaimiento de ella.

rememoro entendiendo que ella necesitaba ver a un médico pese a que él le cuidaba era evidente que formar a un ser humano era más complicado de lo que él creía. le beso la mejilla y ella forzó una sonrisa

\- vamos a ver un doctor, necesitas saber que él bebe está bien y… no se tal vez, tengas que tomar algo para no sentirte así , es como si algo te hubiera perturbado ya no te veo con la misma alegría desde ese día que habías llorado y me dijiste que eran tus hormonas pero podría ser algo mas

Shaina no pudo evitar sentir miedo. las palabras de Shaka la hacían ponerse en un estado deprimente.

\- Milo… yo… tengo miedo, miedo de que mi hijo acabe con todo este mundo, con Saori, además el sentir el desprecio en aquellos que no entienden mi situación ¡cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?! No sé qué están pensando la señorita y Shion en cuestión mía, es una incertidumbre horrible, no puedo irme por que buscarían como traidora y te pondría en peligro a ti y no quisiera que te pasara nada- decía esto tocando el rostro de Milo en una caricia tan dulce.

Él le sostuvo la mano y se la beso tan despacio que la hizo suspirar. si él ya lo había visto no quería desanimarla. tenía que hacerla sentir mejor y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que mirar la tarjeta de su bolsillo. sonrió y le dijo

\- vamos cámbiate. te voy a llevar a un lugar que te hará sentir mejor-

La asió del brazo y ella le sonrió y empezó a alistarse.

Después de mediodía, los dos se encontraban en un pequeño hospital en Rodorio.

Era el mismo donde Shaina había hecho la prueba, entraron y Milo en la recepción pidió ver al doctor que señalaba la tarjeta. La recepcionista les dijo que aguardaran un poco. Shaina sentía nervios era su primera visita al médico, pero cuando una mujer salió de lo que parecía ser un consultorio, con un pequeño envoltorio y una manta rosada, su curiosidad se agudizó. la mujer parecía maniobrar para poner las cosas en su bolso más cuando los papeles de su mano cayeron, Shaina corrió a ayudarle, levanto el papel, la mujer le agradeció.

\- quisieras ayudarme con mi bebe para poder meter mejor los documentos en mi bolso? será solo un momento por favor-

la mujer interpreto su silencio le coloco al bebe en sus brazos y Shaina la acogió. no pudo evitar mirar debajo de las mantitas rosadas. ahí estaba un hermoso ángel durmiendo ajeno a todo y solo le hizo sentir un gran amor crecerle en el pecho.

¿su hijo sería igual? ¿tendría el parecido a ella o a Milo? no importaba mientras estuviera sano.

Cuando salió de su letargo, la mujer la contemplaba con una sincera sonrisa,

\- disculpe pero no pude evitar ver, su bebe es muy hermosa- decía Shaina al ver que la mujer la miraba, y esta le contesto

\- se lo agradezco, ella es mi pequeño ángel y la luz de mis ojos. cuando usted tenga al suyo vera que se sentirá igual que yo me siento- decía mientras miraba a Milo de reojo.

Shaina le entrego a la bebe y se fue la mujer. Milo tomó de la mano a Shaina y casi de inmediato el doctor salió a llamarla. con nervios Shaina se adentró con Milo y tomaron asiento, el doctor empezó a decir:

\- me alegra que este mucho mejor y que esté llevando su embarazo tranquila. eso le hará bien a su pequeño y me alegra que su esposo la acompañe. el involucrar al padre es mejor para su bebe. ellos sienten todo aun siendo tan pequeños. eso los motiva para ver la luz en su momento. De acuerdo tomare nota… se ha alimentado bien?

\- si doctor. Milo se encarga de darme todos los alimentos a su hora-

\- ya se terminó el suplemento que le mande?

Shaina tenía cara de ¿Qué? Pero Milo fue quien contesto

\- si doctor justo ayer se terminó todo es por eso que la traje-

\- muy bien pase a la camilla la revisare- le checo la presión le midió el azúcar la peso entre otras cosas, - eres muy delgada y parece que no ha subido de peso. tiene que seguir mis recomendaciones y la mirare el mes que viene para hacer una ecografía. Parece todo en buen estado y su bebe crece normal.

Shaina regreso a sentarse con Milo y el doctor le extendió una receta, ella la tomo y Milo y ella se despidieron. el doctor los acompaño y en la recepción Milo pago los honorarios mientras Shaina lo miraba extrañada ¿de dónde sacaba dinero Milo? El la miro y le pregunto

\- ¿Qué amor?

\- ¿de dónde sacas dinero Milo?-

\- bueno ya no hay guerras y la señorita quiso retribuirnos un poco lo que vivimos, desde que llegamos aquí, fue modesta nuestra vida pero no creíamos que los de bajo rango tuvieran una vida más austera. yo realmente nunca vi o no quería ver lo que había debajo de mí. era un hombre con un ego muy alto. yo pensaba que nada estaba a mi altura y cuando esos chiquillos desafiaron al santuario y fuimos derrotados por ellos me hicieron revalorar mis ideas y dejar de creer que era el mejor, ahora solo estoy tomando lo que Saori dispone para nosotros, no es mucho pero será suficiente para solventar los gastos de nosotros. ven vámonos. te comprare tus medicamentos y te llevare a comer no quiero que se pase la hora, ya oíste al doctor

Shaina lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios. cuando por fin llegaron de Rodorio y se encontraban en el octavo templo, Milo se dio un baño, salió y Shaina hizo lo mismo. cuando salió del baño, el escorpión estaba del lado opuesto en la cama la miro y se levantó decidido a irse a la sala de estar como siempre hacia para dejar que ella se durmiera y velar de su sueño como cada noche lo hacía, por eso alrededor de las diez de la noche entro suavemente a la habitación y encontró a Shaina durmiendo en una completa calma. se acomodó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. estuvo un momento así cuando sintió a Shaina sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo abrió los ojos y la contemplo ahí cara a cara, él iba a replicar pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios y negó con la cabeza ella ya estaba lista para hacer el amor de nueva cuenta con el dorado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Siguiente capítulo 13 :Reg.!**

Pasaron los días y las semanas que se convirtieron en meses, para ser exactos llego el tiempo donde Marín daría a luz era la tarde de aquel maravilloso día en la pequeña cabaña donde solía vivir. Ahí seria la llegada de su hijo. así lo habían planeado el león dorado y el águila.

Aioria se encontraba con Marín, la emoción la tenían a flor de piel y mientras todos se encontraban ansiosos por saber en qué momento vería la luz, Marín pujo cuantas veces le pedía la vieja partera y Aioria le alentaba. Casi cuando caía la noche por fin Aioria y Marín fueron padres, el llanto de un bebe resonó en todo el recinto trayendo jubilo a los padres

\- corta el cordón Aioria, tal y como te dije- decía la anciana

Así lo hizo y lo pudo sostener para ponérselo a Marín en el pecho. ella lo beso pero el llanto de ese pequeño parecía un pequeño rugido miro la dicha en los ojos verdes de Aioria y le pregunto

\- ¿aun quieres que se llame así?

\- si Marín será …Regulus tal y como lo habíamos planeado

se sonrieron y miraron al pequeño para ver qué tan frágil era ese pequeño ser. el tono bronceado pero los cabellos rojizos de su madre parecían la combinación perfecta

\- oh Marín es tan hermoso!-decía besando a la pelirroja y al pequeño bebe.

cuando pudo abrir los ojos el pequeño parecía mirar al hombre que le había dado la vida para sorpresa de Aioria los ojos eran como los de su hermano. se alegró por ello.

\- bien hijo bañaremos al bebe y podrás cuidar de ellos-decía la figura materna que para Aioria se había convertido la anciana partera.

A las afueras Seika, Aioros y Touma aguardaban. les emocionaba estar presentes. a lo lejos Touma miro a Shaina y a Milo se acercó a ambos y con alegría les dijo.

\- ¡ya ha nacido mi sobrino! estoy tan feliz!

Recibió un abrazo por parte de el dorado y una sincera felicitación por parte de Shaina. Milo aprecio como se ensombrecía el rostro de ella intuía lo que le pasaba por la mente la abrazo y le dijo:

\- ven vamos pasa a ver a Marín yo te espero aquí afuera.

Le tomo con su mano la barbilla y pudo ver los ojos cristalizados de ella. la beso tiernamente y Shaina por fin entro, a Marín le emociono ver a su amiga ahí

\- viniste Shaina! no sabes cómo me alegra verte! mira mi hijo… se llama Regulus

La anciana podía ver el temor de algo en Shaina y como era que esta trataba de ocultar su vientre bajo un suéter largo

\- espero poder hacer lo mismo por ti cariño. eres tan joven como Marín y tan bella. no debes avergonzarte ni tener miedo. no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni fecha que no llegue. debes tomar valor y veras todo saldrá bien-

La anciana se levantó, camino hacia ella y puso sus manos en el pequeño vientre de la amazona. La criatura al sentir las manos de alguien que no fueran sus padres comenzó a moverse, la anciana toco más abajo y Shaina dio un leve quejido, no la lastimaba pero era raro sentir el tacto de aquella mujer

\- muy bien este hermoso bebe ya se encuentra en una posición correcta pero creo sin temor a equivocarme que tiene el cordón enredado en su cuello, pero no te angusties es normal que se enreden, ellos mismos lo hacen y después todo vuelve a su lugar. he traído a muchos hasta con doble cordón en el cuello y míralos tan fuertes y sanos, Aioria fue uno de esos. Recuerdo que su madre se preocupó pero en cuanto comenzó a gemir eso la apaciguó, de espaldas no se te nota que estés embarazada caminas como cualquier muchacha, y tu bebe parece que tiene buena cavidad_ le paso las manos por las costillas haciendo exaltar a Shaina – ya veo está haciendo lugar en tus costillas, aun te faltan algunas semanas pero, debes de tomarlo con calma este ultimo trimestre es más pesado aunque no tiene mucho peso, tu bebe podría fracturar alguna de tus costillas, si crece como creo, darás a luz a un grande y hermoso bebe. Reg. peso tres kilos, y parece que el tuyo tendrá entre tres y tres y medio kilos- decía todo esto mientras Shaina la escuchaba y parecía no haber alegría alguna en su rostro,

Marín lo noto y la anciana también

\- no veo alegría en ti dulzura?, acaso no te alegra saber que tu bebe está bien?

Shaina miro a Marín que yacía en su cama pero la pelirroja le negó con la cabeza no había razones para que la anciana supiera su situación. Shaina no dijo ni una sola palabra

\- ella es alguien que no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos, no se preocupe ella se lo agradece ¿verdad Shaina?,

La amazona de ofiuco solo asintió levemente.

\- me alegra mucho que tengas a tu hijo Marín, Reg, es muy parecido a su padre y su tío- dijo haciendo a plomo para no colapsar

Se acerco a Marín, le beso la frente y luego al pequeño

\- me voy Milo y yo… - titubeaba para hablar pues el nudo en su garganta le partiría la tráquea eso era una realidad, -vendré a verte mañana-

Con pasos firmes salió de la cabaña de la águila, Aioria y los demás hombres platicaban del recién estrenado padre y no le dieron importancia a que Shaina no dijera una sola palabra.

Milo tuvo que correr detrás de ella cuando la alcanzo, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y limpiaba con su suéter las mejillas

\- Que te pasa amor, porque estas así, que te dijeron allá adentro? Decía sosteniéndola de los brazos

\- nada Milo ya vámonos por favor, ya quiero dormir es todo-

Milo no era tonto pero por no discutir prefería hacer lo que la cobra le pedía a lo lejos se despidió de los demás y se refugiaron en el octavo templo, ahí sabía que necesitaría Shaina para poder quitar aunque sea por un momento las cosas negativas, le hizo el amor suave y delicadamente, era un alivio para ambos, cuando por fin exudaron el éxtasis, Milo abrazo a la amazona por detrás de ella toco el vientre y su hijo comenzó a moverse. Era el silencio más incómodo que habían tenido después de hacer el amor,

\- Milo… la anciana que trajo a Reg. al mundo dice que no ve felicidad en mí, ella no sabe pero es verdad, mírame casi no se nota que estoy encinta, y yo no puedo hablarlo con toda la naturalidad que debería- decía esto frotando el brazo de su amado que se encontraba todavía en su vientre atesorando el tacto de su hijo

Milo le beso el hombro y le contesto

\- no pienses en eso míralo como se mueve al saber que lo amamos está aquí creciendo, protegido de todo-

\- pero Milo tu y yo…

\- shhhhh, ya lo hablamos cero pensamientos malos y arriba el ánimo- soltó y volteo a la amazona para encararla – ya te lo dije vamos a ser tan felices como cualquier pareja del mundo ¿oíste?!

Hay como odiaba al adonis que se encontraba a un palmo de su cara siempre le subía los ánimos y la hacía olvidar todo lo beso apasionadamente y fue el comienzo de un nuevo encuentro, hasta que la amazona ya no pudo y quedo rendida ante el sueño.

Milo en la oscura y cálida noche no podía dejar de pensar en su futuro y el de su hijo. Cuanto más se acercaba el tiempo más eran sus noches sin poder dormir, lo sofocaba la situación. Miro la tranquila respiración de Shaina y se levantó salió al balcón de su recamara miro las estrellas

\- maldita sea como puedo evitar esto, como¡? Decía poniendo las manos en el barandal de piedra que daba una vista privilegiada.

sintió unas presencia pero no parecían hostiles. rebusco en la oscuridad su sorpresa fue ver a dos mujeres salir de entre sus cortinas que danzaban al compás del aire

\- pero mira que especímenes tiene Athena a sus órdenes?- una mujer de larga cabellera y belleza sin igual se le anteponía ante los ojos de Milo.

Lucía una prenda de tela majestuosa. Milo la aprecio mejor y no podía descifrar quien era aquella mujer sus ojos grises, no tenían comparación, y su larga cabellera negra caía como una larga cascada, pero al sentir las delicadas manos de una mujer dirigiéndose hacia su pelvis para explorar toda la masculinidad del griego lo hizo dar un leve gemido y pronto se alejó para ver a la autora de tal atrevimiento.

Una mujer de igual belleza se presentaba ante sus ojos, era una rubia de grandes ojos azulados y cabellos rizados hasta la cintura, con una vestimenta más seductora que la de la anterior pregunto cuando al fin pudo formular palabras

\- Que o quienes son ustedes? que hacen en mi templo?! Contesten¡ decía preparando a Antares,

\- Cálmate caballero de Escorpio no te haremos daño, ni a tu mujer o tu hijo puedes estar tranquilo, clamabas ayuda y ayuda tendrás- decía la de ojos grisáceos,- soy Hera, reina del olimpo y esta es afrodita hija de Zeus - decía señalando a la rubia - sabemos el destino de tu hijo y por más que ame a mi hijo, no dejare que la ira de Zeus caiga en el por desobedecer, te propongo ayudarte

Milo no podía creer lo que escuchaba

\- ¿a qué precio? - Cuestiono,

\- me ofendes caballero yo no suelo pedir nada a cambio porque simplemente los humanos no tienen nada que pueda interesarme, pasare por alto tu atrevimiento, solo espera que nazca tu hijo y me llamaras. solo no le digas a nadie en especial a Athena. quiero ver cómo es que resuelve esto. Recuérdalo. esperaras hasta que tu hijo nazca entendiste?!

Milo cabeceo y volvió a sentir las manos delicadas de la rubia, pero en su pecho y después un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo del oído,

\- yo lo pensare mejor caballero eres un digno ejemplar y me apeteces- decía casi en un susurro.

Hera negó con la cabeza y dijo

\- Eres como tu padre, ahora vámonos no me gusta estar entre los mortales- las dos deidades se fueron.

Ahora había una posibilidad, claro que lo había!...

\- Milo que haces afuera? - Preguntaba Shaina con las sabanas envueltas regresa a la cama hace frió-

Milo se giró la abrazo y se fue a dormir con una esperanza … ¡una!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo¿14?: triste destino.**

Pasaron los días Marín parecía recuperarse, Saori para entonces ya había regresado de Italia y Japón, y le informo a Shion a detalle cómo es que milagrosamente el cuarto caballero se había repuesto. A su vez, Shion le informo que Shaina no tuvo el valor para deshacerse del pequeño y que ahora ya casi con siete meses, no sabía aun que hacer. ni la diosa ni el sumo sacerdote lo sabían con exactitud, tras pensarlo por otra larga semana por fin llamaron a reunión y esta vez Shaina estaría presente.

Milo se encontraba con Shaina en su templo cuando Kiki le informo que tenían que presentarse a las siete de la tarde en el templo principal, para que se les diera una información, que era importante que llevara a Shaina y fueran puntuales.

\- debemos acudir al llamado mi amor-

\- No lo se Milo, tengo miedo-

Milo la abrazo para reconfortarla y darle todo su apoyo, ni siquiera le había informado de lo que Hera y Afrodita le habían dicho. no estaba seguro si cumplirían su promesa, pero algo le decía que su hijo viviría. prefería guardarse esa información y tal vez Saori ya tenía la solución.

Se alistaron y llegaron justo cuando todos los dorados se encontraban en sus posiciones, a excepción de piscis y de cáncer todos los demás esperaban el arribo de Shion y de la señorita Saori. Casi de inmediato las dos figuras aparecieron

\- Shaina de ofiuco, acércate- decía Shion mientras ella caminaba despacio. sus rodillas temblaban. quería no parecer preocupada. reverencio a ambas figuras y espero,

\- la señorita y yo hemos deliberado, y parece que tu negativa a deshacerte de tu hijo te trajo hasta este momento. ante tal decisión no me dejas alternativa a decidir lo siguiente: cuando llegue el momento de que des a luz, se te separara de tu hijo y estará en manos de la señorita y mías. ya no será más tuyo. se le dará muerte en cuanto llegue a este mundo y así poder evitar que el mundo perezca por manos de ares

Shaina casi cae si no es por Milo, que la sostuvo en brazos. A pesar de escuchar la atrocidad que planeaban hacer con su hijo Milo mantuvo una actitud serena. En su corazón solo había ya la esperanza de que la reina del olimpo le ayudase.

Shaina al ver la actitud de Milo temió aún más,

\- ¿está bien Milo lo que se ha informado?,

\- no!... no lo está… Pero quien soy yo para desobedecer la voluntad de Athena, ella es la sabiduría en persona y no tengo que dudar de ella-

Shaina no podía discernir lo que acababa de escuchar y Milo lo aceptaba?!

Acaso se había convertido en una maldita pesadilla?, el hombre que juraba amarla y dar la vida por ella y su bebe, la estaba traicionando?, era una vil cobardía de su parte!

Su corazón se escuchaba partirse en dos. Para que le mintió todo este tiempo si él también le deseaba la muerte a su hijo? el dolor se le convirtió en coraje a la persona que la sostenía y en un arrebató y ante la incredulidad de todos Shaina se soltó bruscamente de Milo y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados, pero Milo no perdía la calma, eso solo hacía que Shaina se enfureciera aún mas

\- maldito cobarde, infeliz bastardo, como me puedes hacer esto?, ¿Cómo puedes desearle la muerte a tu hijo?- decía golpeando con las fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía sin inmutar al padre de su hijo

\- cálmate Shaina no sabes- decía tratando de sujetar a la amazona para no lastimarla

El odio en los ojos de ella era como veneno para él, pero no podía decirle lo que planeaba solo esperaba que ella se tranquilizara

\- ¿cómo me dices eso, como puedes hacerme el amor si eres un maldito mentiroso? Maldito, maldito seas!

Se soltó y lo abofeteo, pero Milo ni siquiera dijo nada, miro a todos con el mismo odio. ya estaba sola con su carga, miro a su diosa y a Shion pero estos nada pintaban en su rostro ni siquiera un ápice de remordimiento, se giró y se dirigió a los dorados

\- ya escucharon, lo mataran,- extendió los brazos hacia fuera y dijo, - háganlo de una buena vez, será muy fácil para cualquiera de ustedes, ¿por qué esperar a que nazca? Adelante, ya no importo yo, ya no importa mi hijo, si no valemos nada ¿qué más da?-

No hubo una sola respuesta, nada…

\- ya… lo sabía son una orden de cobardes, no merecen el respeto de nadie- les escupía

camino rápidamente a la salida del templo y afuera se le derramaron las lágrimas que no pudo sacar allá dentro, comenzó a correr escaleras abajo paso la casa de piscis y en la salida se detuvo, respiraba agitadamente y se tuvo que apoyar en el pilar más cercano, se llevó las manos al vientre y un dolor desgarrador le cubrió el abdomen

\- Ahhh!- gimió, su vista se nublo y como pudo camino a las escaleras que empezaban verse ante sus ojos, gimió de dolor de nuevo y bajo dos escalones debía llegar a el recinto, ahora que estaba sola debía arreglárselas, pero su cuerpo ya no le ayudaba en la oscura noche solo vislumbro dos cabelleras una celeste y una más corta y oscura, trato de mirar bien quien era pero solo se desvaneció, la cabellera corta corrió para sostenerla y evitar que se golpeara al caer, el de cabellos celestes al ver de quien se trataba exclamo

\- ¡ dios mío que le paso?-

\- no lo sé afro, corre y avisa a los demás-

\- está bien llévala a mi habitación date prisa Ángelo!

El canceriano había vuelto, y rápidamente la cargo y la llevo donde afro le había indicado, la recostó y checo su pulso, era débil, no pudo evitar ver su abultado vientre, (seria que?... no, no puede ser posible ella no puede estar así por mi culpa, no por Athena) dio dos pasos hacia atrás, el temor de pensar que ella estaba encinta por la maldad de ares le puso la piel de gallina

\- dioses, por favor-

le coloco la mano en el vientre pero la criatura no se movía y la respiración de ella era casi imperceptible, empezaba a adquirir un tono morado en los labios, Ángelo supo que era falta de oxigenación, sin pensarlo acomodo a la amazona en una posición recta en la cama para darle respiración abrió su boca y empezó a pasarle aire por ella lo hizo tres veces más y Shaina parecía respirar por sí sola, aun inconsciente, pero Ángelo noto que el pequeño comenzaba a moverse, suspiro y dio gracias a Athena,

\- maldita sea porque se tardan?- .

Afrodita llego derrapando en la reunión donde Milo le cuestionaba a Saori su decisión, no quería que nadie sospechara que era lo que tramaba. Sabía de antemano que podían descubrirlo. trataba de verse resentido pero con calma, así era mejor.

Al verlo Milo maldijo por lo bajo. el sabía que solo significaba que Ángelo ya estaba ahí también, ye estaba al tanto de su recuperación y muy en el fondo todavía le guardaba rencor. Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. todos los presentes miraron al recién llegado pero este solo avanzo a Athena y en voz baja le dijo

\- mi señora es Shaina debe ayudarla ella está en mi habitación

Saori sintió el cosmos de Shaina debilitarse, se levantó del trono y tomo a Niké en sus manos y se dirigió a los aposentos de piscis

\- Shion dile a Tatsumi que traiga al doctor rápido

Shion obedeciendo se tele transporto, Milo que había agudizado su oído, se levantó en cuanto Athena paso por su lado para seguirla, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Shion apareció con el doctor que revisaba a Shaina y que ya conocía a Milo, Saori le dijo

\- venga doctor-

pasaron solo ella y el doctor cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, Milo no tuvo más remedio que esperar.

 _Adentro._

\- Mi señora decía Ángelo mientras dejaba que el doctor se acercara, este comenzó a revisar a Shaina,

\- Espera afuera por favor Ángelo te agradezco lo que hiciste- le puso las manos en las suyas para darle las gracias.

Con cuidado el salió, pero para su desgracia ya Milo lo esperaba. en cuanto salió al pasillo, Milo se le abalanzo derribándolo de un golpe en la mandíbula. Camus y Shion detuvieron a Milo que estaba en tal estado de cólera, Afrodita se acercó para levantar a Ángelo, mientras el de cáncer escupía sangre,

-por favor Milo cálmate – le exigía Shion a arrastras se lo llevaron casi al final del pasillo .

 _Adentro._

Saori espero a que el doctor terminara, cuando por fin se levantó el doc., miro la cara de asombro del galeno, tardo unos segundos en explicarle, sobándose el tabique de la nariz le dijo:

\- no cabe duda, esta mujer y su hijo son admirables, no sé qué la altero pero estuvo a punto de entrar en labor de parto, debió tener una impresión muy fuerte. No sé cómo lo hizo pero no tiene dilatación ni rompió fuente, parece que ya todo está bien si no le hubieran dado RCP, ella probablemente hubiera entrado en coma y el resultado sería otro, ¿Qué gente tan maravillosa son todos ustedes? No tengo palabras. Comúnmente todas las mujeres en un caso así mueren con sus hijos pero no… ellos tienen una misión muy grande en esta tierra- decía mirando a Shaina

Saori solo forzaba una sonrisa

\- que descanse y no tenga más preocupaciones, no puedo augurar nada bueno si esto se vuelve a repetir-

\- le agradezco doctor

Saori salió con el doctor y llamo a Milo para que entrara, este paso y se colocó al lado de ella,

\- (Shaina perdona pero no podía decirte que hay una esperanza, sé que funcionara pero no quiero que Athena me castigue por recurrir a la diosa reina del olimpo, dije que evitaría ese destino y así lo haré) - puso su mano en el vientre de la amazona y su pequeño comenzó a moverse, cerró los ojos y se imaginó a él cargando a su pequeño o pequeña

Su sueño fue perturbado cuando sintió la fría mano de su amada, sobre de la de él y como se la retiraba Milo fijo sus ojos en los de ella, lo que encontró no le gusto, odio , destilaban odio.

Shaina se incorporó y sin decirle una sola palabra camino a la salida abrió la puerta y todos los dorados la miraron sorprendidos, ella ni los tomo en cuenta, busco con la mirada a Ángelo y cuando este la miro ella lo observo por unos instantes pasó entre los dorados para retirarse a su antigua cabaña y Ángelo la siguió.

Milo quiso ir detrás de ellos pero Camus se lo impidió

\- Déjalos ellos tienen que hablar es obvio

En la casa de Camus ella se giró y miro a Ángelo

\- gracias por evitar mi caída, gracias por no dejar que muriera, no tengo nada que perdonarte todo está arreglado-

\- pero tu estas…-

Shaina lo interrumpió pues sabía lo que el caballero pensaba

\- yo ya estaba encinta cuando eso paso, no tienes de que preocuparte, este era hijo de Milo ahora solo será mío. los dioses no quieren que el perezca eso lo sé, y ya que todos me han dado la espalda no me queda otra más que esperar a que mi hijo nazca , me lo arrebaten y le den muerte, pero no se ira solo yo ya no tendré nada por que vivir y me iré con él a los campos elíseos así será mejor para todos y me llenare de paz

Ángelo no daba credibilidad a lo que escuchaba. En ella no había ningún temor en sus palabras, era más valiente de lo que él creía, no pudo decir nada, ella le sonrió sinceramente y súbitamente lo abrazo. el sintió todo el amor que ella emanaba y era reconfortante pudo sentir su alma llenarse de paz. se dejó llenar de su cosmo cálido y amable, dubitativo la abrazo también y las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos. cuando Shaina sintió pequeñas gotas de agua posarse en su hombro ella se separó un momento y lo miro a los ojos el llanto de él era verdadero y sincero

\- no pensé que un sádico caballero de oro tuviera lagrimas-decía haciendo un puchero y tocándole las lágrimas para secarlas

él sonrió y le tomo las manos se las beso y le dijo:

\- como no vi en ti algo más que solo un cuerpo que admirar. eres muy valiosa y me avergüenza haber sido tan débil en dejar que Ares me controlara, pero no podía morir sin pedirte una disculpa - se arrodilló y siguió –perdona, te pido perdón a ti y a tu hijo por haber sido un imbécil-

Shaina le acaricio los cabellos y le contesto

\- no hay nada que perdonar. Las cosas son así y debemos aprender de ellas, no te arrodilles yo no soy una deidad para que lo hagas-

El la miraba justo a los ojos, bajo su mirada y le dio un beso en el vientre. Shaina se sorprendió por el gesto y rió por lo bajo. él se levantó y dijo:

\- yo me asegurare que tú y tu hijo lleguen a los elíseos si es tu decisión y así lo deseas Pero no todo está dicho- decía con su voz grave, y una ternura en sus ojos.

La acompaño a las barracas designadas a las mujeres y en la entrada ella se sintió agitada él le sostuvo su brazo y froto su espalda ella lo miro agradecida y él le dijo:

\- Sé que, tú y Milo tienen una dificultad pero no guardes rencor después de todo es el padre de tu hijo y creo que algo debe esconder, si no te lo dice es por algo, trata de reconciliarte con él y veras que te sentirás mejor, ahora descansa yo vendré si es que Milo no lo hace solo tienes que llamarme, bueno me voy-

Se despidió y salió de ahí, por fin había logrado que la cobra supiera que estaba arrepentido de todo corazón salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa y el corazón latiéndole con más fuerza.

 _Lo ven, supongo que muchos odiaron lo que le paso a Shaina y a dm pero siempre hay justicia y justicia divina que se presenta como la liberación de culpas, el perdón es maravilloso cuando nace desde dentro de nuestros corazones, después de la tormenta llega la calma y estos dos personajes que fueron víctimas de un maquiavélico dios, la encontraron… la paz que llego a Ángelo le dio un nuevo sentir a su vida, no todo es odio, resentimiento, culpa, si nosotros mismos no nos perdonamos primero nadie podrá serlo, recuerden que solo dios es justo y perfecto, si en nuestros corazones tenemos amor, nada nos derribara," el amor lo puede todo" esa enseñanza nos la da el todo poderoso, hay que vivir cada día de nuestra vida con ese amor en nuestros corazones y agradecer por ver el astro rey cada día no darnos por vencidos, porque si el sol sale todos los días para apartar la penumbra de la noche , eso indica que siempre hay una oportunidad para el amor y el perdón alejemos todo lo malo de nosotros, cuando lo hagan verán que lo que queda es amor , solo amor…._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15 : Soledad**

Después de despedirse de Ángelo, Shaina se dirigió a su cabaña. Ahí encontró algunas de las cosas que no se había llevado con Milo, prendió la pequeña lámpara de su mesita y sintió nostalgia al ver sus posesiones, suspiro y tomo asiento en una silla de la mesa. Hoy no había sido un buen día para ella. Recordó las palabras de Milo y de nuevo sintió su corazón quebrarse, comenzó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo, se llevó las manos al vientre y comenzó a frotarlo con ternura.

\- No entiendo que le paso a tu papa, lo desconozco, el no haría algo tan ruin. Me niego a pensar que para el ya no valemos nada, pero ya lo hizo y es triste que me deje así, cuando más necesitaba de él. pero sabes? tú lo conocerás aunque el ya no te quiera, él es tu papa y su errada decisión no cambiara el hecho de que lleves su sangre, lo único que quiero es que te vea antes de que dejemos este mundo. Yo no te dejare, me iré contigo a donde sea que te vallas. Perdóname por ser cobarde y no poder defenderte, lo único que deseo es oír tu llanto y mirarte… tener en vida la maravillosa experiencia de tenerte en mis brazos para poder ir detrás de ti al hades si es necesario pues ahí nadie me apartara de ti. Ya no quiero sufrir, Ya no más- decía esto tratando de tomar valor y terminar con todo esto, si su hijo iba a morir por lo menos no se deprimiría.

Se seco las lágrimas y empezó a limpiar su cabaña un poco. Salió por un poco de agua al pozo donde solía llenar los cubos para asear su pequeña cabaña, los lleno pero pese que ella era fuerte su vientre no le permitía hacerlo como era debido. Jadeo cuando intento levantarlos dejándolos caer casi enseguida, resoplo un par de veces y quiso levantarlos, agacho la mirada y cuando puso las manos en los cubos las manos del griego tomaron las suyas y ella se exalto apartándose de inmediato pero no lo miró. Rápidamente se enfilo a su cabaña. Su corazón herido no le permitía aun verlo a los ojos, pero a la velocidad de la luz él le cerró el paso y delicadamente la sostuvo de los brazos para fijar su mirada en ella

\- Shaina tienes que entenderme, todo esto tiene un explicación razonable. No me dejes así. Ven a mi templo. Yo te amo y cuidare de ti

Acaso era una broma? él le decía te amo? Como podía haber tal cinismo en el!

Shaina cerró los ojos y no le dijo nada solo, se soltó de su agarre y le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Si es verdad que alguna vez nos quisiste, cuando nazca tu hijo ven a despedirte de él. Yo no te no lo negare, pero por favor déjame vivir en paz, sola con lo que tú ya tiraste a la basura. Tal vez tu hijo te perdone en ese momento, yo no sé si pueda hacerlo pero lo intentare. No te guardare rencor alguno si por lo menos haces lo que te pido. Ahora déjame sola, fuiste la mejor parte de mi vida y te agradezco que me dieras la felicidad de darme un hijo. No necesito el cariño ni amor de nadie, mucho menos lastima. No la necesite de Seiya, mucho menos de ti ahora que sé que hay una personita que me llenara de amor es todo lo que me reconforta. solo un momento es necesario para llenar ese gran vacío que tuve toda la vida y si el muere pero si puedo sostenerlo solo unos instantes no me importa- decía apartando a Milo que empezaba a derramar lágrimas y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Shaina ya no lo amaba.

Como podía decirle que la amaba si ella ya no lo quería? Así menos se lo iba a creer.

La miro apartarse y entrar a su cabaña, coloco los cubos de agua que ella había llenado en la puerta y los contemplo por un momento. Nunca pensó que en su afán de salvarle la vida a su hijo, le destrozaría el corazón a su madre y ahora el ya no la tenía. Apretó los puños y volvió a su templo.

Shaina ya no pudo más y se fue a su cama donde se puso su camisón de dormir y se recostó, aun le dolía el pecho pero ya las lágrimas se le habían secado. Pensaba guardarlas para el momento en que viera nacer a su bebe, pronto el agotamiento la hizo caer en un sueño profundo.

 **Octavo templo**

Milo llego a su templo y la soledad que se miraba ahí era espeluznante. Se sentó en la entrada pero no quiso traspasar el umbral pues el calor de la cobra lo haría decaer.

A su lado se sentó Camus, le extendió una pequeña caja forrada de azul con un listón rosa, Milo la observo y Camus le dijo:

\- ábrela así no sabrás que es?

Milo con cuidado le quito el moño y el envoltorio. Dentro había un sonajero tan hermoso que Milo sintió una puñalada en su corazón

\- No sé qué es lo que vaya a ser mi ahijado pero será su primer juguete, me hubiera gustado enseñarle tantas cosas, solo te pido que me permitas conocerlo y le des su obsequio, no me lo niegues Milo, es algo tan doloroso para mí como lo es para ti, incluso lo que yo te diga no curara el terrible dolor que creo embarga tu corazón. Yo sé que algo piensas, pero si no me lo has dicho a mi es por algo - le palmeo la espalda al griego.

Milo lloraba por dentro. Ese secreto le estaba costando caro, pero si le salvaba la vida a su hijo valía la pena, aunque eso significara olvidarse del amor que le tenía a Shaina.

No, no lo podía concebir. Ella lo perdonaría sin duda solo si es que su hijo viviría, pero nada era seguro.

Se limpio las lágrimas y guardo el sonajero de su hijo en su pecho. Camus le dio un abrazo sincero, y lo incito a meterse a su templo.

Después de un rato y sintiendo el aroma de la cobra en todo su templo, se tendió en la gran cama y así estuvo parte de la madrugada, solo, en la oscura tristeza de su templo. Sin ella ya no era lo mismo. No supo que tiempo lloro y lloro.

Milo, el dorado más orgulloso lloraba por una mujer? No, solo un ser humano como cualquier otro. Rodó por la cama sin concebir el sueño hasta que el aire que se filtraba por el gran ventanal parecía calmarlo. Ella adoraba ese aire. La refrescaba en las noches cuando la pesadez de su embarazo la hacía sentir abochornada, siempre le masajeaba los pies, mientras ella lo miraba de una manera tan deliciosa, que lo incitaba a hacerle el amor, era como la gloria para él, se apegó tanto a ella… era su felicidad.

Casi al término de la madrugada, cuando suele estar más oscuro, Shaina dormía tranquilamente. Esa oscuridad trajo consigo una sombra que se introdujo debajo de la puerta, tomando forma casi espectral. La sombra debajo de su túnica comenzó a acercarse más a la cama de la amazona.

Shaina entre sueños parecía estar inquieta. Cuando la sombría presencia se sentó a un costado de la cama, Shaina comenzó a sudar y agitarse un poco. Esa presencia parecía mirarle, con detenimiento. La mano fantasmal de ese ente se posó en el vientre de ella haciendo que él bebe se empezara a mover súbitamente. Shaina agitada, por fin despertó al sentir una fría y oscura pero conocida presencia. Ese era Ares.

Con miedo en el pecho, se llevó las manos a su vientre y :

\- Mi amor no tengas miedo. Solo fue una horrible pesadilla - decía frotándose el vientre pues su hijo parecía haberse alterado pues sentía como su vientre se endurecía, haciéndola gemir un poco ante la incomodidad, se sentó y recargo en la cabecera poco a poco el vientre parecía dejar de tensarse, respiraba hondo para tener calma, - Milo- dijo simplemente, cuando hubo pasado el espasmo sintió alivio y se volvió a dormir.

Cuando por fin salió el sol, el aire en el santuario era de total tensión, nadie quería cruzar palabra alguna, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería.

Shaina se levantó cuando el sol se hizo presente, pero miro que no tenía nada para desayunar, se aseo, se cambió y salió de la cabaña pero en la salida habían los cubos de agua, y una canasta cuyo contenido tenía sus medicamentos y suplementos alimenticios junto con todo lo necesario para hacerse un buen desayuno. Miro todo y no pudo evitar pensar en el hombre que tantas veces la había besado hasta el cansancio:

" Milo"

Tomo las cosas y se dispuso a desayunar. A lo lejos, entre unos matorrales, Milo suspiro y agradeció que ella tomara las cosas. Era lo único que podía hacer. Se dio media vuelta y se fue con la amargura creciéndole en el pecho.

Después de tomar el desayuno, se sentó en su cama, abrió su ventana y dejo que el sol la colmara con su calidez, tocaron a su puerta y se levantó, abrió y…

\- Marín que haces aquí? Deberías de estar en tu casa descansando aun no tienes ni veinte días de haber parido

La invito a pasar y la acomodo en su cama, le quito el pequeño bebe que la amazona llevaba en brazos y comenzó a mecerlo. Ver a Reg siempre la ponía de buenas. El pequeño dormía y Shaina no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza. Sus cabellos, que eran demasiados para su edad, se le arremolinaban como una melena

\- Hay Marín! este niño está muy lanudo parece un leoncito! mira que hermosa cabellera tiene y lo estás criando bien ya tiene las mejillas muy regordetas- decía esto ante el mutismo de Marín. Parecía que se olvidaba de lo que el futuro le deparaba

Marín le dio una mirada sincera y le sonrió

\- Shaina, quisiera pedir disculpas por lo cobarde que fue Aioria ayer. El debió defenderte a ti y tu hijo o simplemente debió de abogar por ti

Shaina escuchaba lo que Marín le decía y su cara se ensombrecía un poco. Su sonrisa se tornó triste

\- No tenia por que Marín. No somos su responsabilidad y ustedes son su prioridad. Él no me debe nada. Es un buen marido contigo y buen padre con Reg. Eso es lo que importa, dale gracias a Athena que el este a tu lado y que los ama y protege no hay día que no lo mire feliz-

\- Pero Shaina, tu deberías de estar con Milo y no aquí apartándote de él, Algo me dice que te ama y que hizo lo que hizo por un motivo. Quiere a tu hijo tanto como Aioria quiere a Reg. Por favor confía en él, Debe estar sufriendo por esto tanto como tu

Shaina le entrego Reg a Marín y esta lo recibió esperando que la cobra entendiera

\- No me pidas que olvide como el acepto que Shion y Saori dijeran que mi hijo no vale nada

Marín sintió el dolor en las palabras de su amiga

\- Me voy Shaina vendré a comer contigo si es que me lo permites

\- Marín claro que sí, te esperare, pero dejaras a Aioria solo? –

\- No te preocupes el está bien y fue quien me dijo que te visitara y te dijera que no todo tiene un final triste. La vida te tiene deparado al final de tu sufrimiento la felicidad, ya lo veras- abrazo a la amazona y acarició el vientre de ella se despidió y Shaina salió junto con ella.

Fue al lugar donde estaba la tumba de su alumno, ahí puso una pequeña flor que había encontrado mientras subía la colina y se sentó un momento para descansar de la pesadez de su embarazo.

\- Pronto te visitaremos Cassius, mi fiel y querido alumno. Mírame estoy como una cabra preñada, ni siquiera llego a vaca. Es triste que sepas que si me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada. No era amor, solo pasión. me equivoque de nuevo. Fue mi castigo por no valorar a quien en verdad me amaba y murió para que se me cayera la venda de los ojos. Tú fuiste el único que me quiso. Perdóname por no darme cuenta a tiempo. Espérame en el lugar donde estés- se limpió las lágrimas y trato de incorporarse pero las piernas se le acalambraron y tuvo que poner las manos en el suelo respiro unas cuantas veces y alguien le tendió la mano al mirar se fijó que ese porte imponente y larga cabellera no era de otro más de que…- eres saga o Kanon?- decía mirando al hombre frente a ella este se inclinó para poder verla a los ojos su voz grave la hizo recordar

\- Necesitas ayuda?

\- Ah! eres saga, ¿Qué haces aquí?- decía volviendo la mirada al piso

\- No debes estar sola y menos trepar esta colina empinada.

Shaina se preguntaba si acaso todos tenían que burlarse de ella. En vez de aceptar la ayuda del griego, de un manotazo le quito la mano de frente de ella, con cuidado se levantó y le dio la espalda. Camino un poco y se detuvo al lado de un árbol joven que apenas proporcionaba una tenue sombra

\- Nadie me dijo nada ayer. No lo hagan ahora. Guárdense sus burlas para cuando mi hijo y yo ya no estemos más en este plano. Si fueras Kanon tal vez te agradecería, pero ni tu ni yo hemos sido cercanos, siempre recibí las ordenes y el acoso de tu lame botas y tus ideas me llenaron la cabeza y el alma de odio. Por ti mi alumno está ahí, míralo, es tu obra! querías que Aioria matara a Seiya? Déjeme decirle antiguo patriarca, él era más hombre que cualquiera de ustedes, y no portaba ninguna constelación ni armadura. El dio su vida por mí, pereció a manos de Aioria y este se culpó por eso cuando la única culpa era de usted. Aioria es el único que lleva el título de caballero a plenitud y aun así lo llamaron traidor por culpa suya. La vida no es justa. Los que mueren deberían vivir! me pregunto ¿por qué Geist y Cassius no están vivos en vez de muchos de ustedes? ellos eran mi responsabilidad! y están muertos por su culpa! usted me quito lo mejor que tenía en mi vida y si Saori lo perdono devolviéndole la vida, es por su infinita bondad. Curioso no? usted es perdonado viviendo de nuevo, y mi hijo que no ha nacido es condenado a muerte por algo que él no ha cometido… que irónica es la vida

Saga nunca había recibido palabras tan llenas de verdad como las que esa amazona le decía y no sabía que sentir. Ella tenía toda la razón. Era una mujer merecedora de respeto y admiración.

Ella se viro al no tener respuesta alguna, lo miro a los ojos y el derramaba lágrimas de los preciosas gemas que ella veía por primera vez

\- Ahora usted siente lo que yo he sentido todo este tiempo… dolor. Viva con ello y trate de sanarlo como yo lo intente a ver si le es fácil a un poderoso caballero de oro- se giró de nuevo y empezó a bajar la colina.

Le pareció más difícil bajar. Diablos! Solo esperaba no caer. En un solo movimiento su pie resbalo ante la tierra suelta, pero justo cuando ella se sujetó de una piedra saliente, esta se desprendió haciendo que Shaina no pudiera sujetarse de nada mas, yéndose cuesta abajo en una la caída de al menos unos veinte metros.

Por instinto se cubrió el abdomen con los brazos y cerró los ojos, pero ni siquiera toco la tierra puesto que dos brazos la alcanzaron y envolvieron haciendo que su salvador se impusiera ante la colina deteniendo la caída y con un gran salto llegaran hasta donde el piso era firme. Con suma delicadeza el hombre la deposito en el piso, ella abrió los ojos y miro a quien le había salvado la vida…

\- Saga, porque lo hiciste? por qué me salvaste de caer?-

El dorado la miro y le contesto

\- de alguna manera debo de redimir mis culpas y como tú me dijiste sanar, no será fácil pero si vivo es para enmendar mis errores y jure a Athena que lo haría- la observo de nuevo, nunca pensó ver a la temible amazona de ofiuco, como futura madre, le parecía sencillamente hermosa, le dio esa sonrisa de ensueño y se alejó.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16 : reconciliación**

Shaina sintió como se le erizaba la piel y se sintió estúpida. Ese dolor solo la hacía querer desquitarse con el primero que se le cruzara,

\- estúpida, estúpida!- decía dándose de topes, el pequeño se movió, y ella se llevó las manos a su vientre, -tu madre se ha equivocado. Ese hombre en realidad se ha redimido, soy una tonta, no debo juzgar- suspiro y se retiró.

Esa misma tarde preparo la comida para Marín y ella. Después de comer, platicaron un muy buen rato hasta que Reg comenzó a llorar. Shaina lo levanto de la cama.

\- ya bebe no llores. Mira! tu mama está aquí. No tienes por qué llorar. Ella no se ira. Vaya! este niño tiene buenos pulmones

Le dio su pulgar para que Reg se calmara. Este lo tomo entre sus manitas y dejo de llorar y abrió sus ojitos, era tan tierno el pelirrojo! y con esa mirada de su padre y tío lo hacía verse más hermoso.

\- Vaya! por fin te callaste diablito. Vamos que tu padre ya los está esperando en la salida- le entrego el bebe a Marín y los acompaño a la entrada de las barracas. Ahí Aioria la saludo, la abrazo y le dio unas palabras de aliento le beso la mejilla, tomo a Marín y a Reg y Shaina los miro irse. Suspiro y sintió gusto por ver la dicha en ellos.

Pasaron los días y ya entonces su vientre se había puesto más grande de lo que ella esperaba. Ya le era imposible dormir en una posición cómoda, se fatigaba cada vez más, la espalda la martirizaba y en especial sentía como él bebe le pateaba las costillas, pero a pesar de eso era feliz, solo le faltaba algo… Milo.

\- Hoy debo ir a revisión – pensó

Se alisto y se fue. Ya en el consultorio el doctor la reviso

\- Muy bien señora su bebe esta ya bien formado y casi estoy seguro que podría nacer a los primeros días de este mes que viene.

Shaina miro el calendario y se fijó en la fecha 25 de octubre. Ya menos de un mes para que todo pasara. Miro al doctor con expresión seria y este le dijo

\- No tenga miedo, cualquier síntoma viene directo a conmigo, cualquier dolor, o si llega a rompérsele la fuente, inmediatamente que su esposo la traiga entendió?

\- si doctor

\- bien. vamos a hacerle su último estudio de ecografía solo para estar seguros. recuéstese en la camilla y descúbrase el vientre

Shaina obedeció y el doctor le puso el gel frío que ella odiaba y comenzó la exploración. Ella miraba en el monitor. Esa sombra ya era una figura más clara de un bebe, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse dichosa pero cuando el doctor activo el sonido los fuertes latidos del corazón de su bebe retumbaban en el pequeño cuarto, ella ya no pudo más y soltó el llanto cerro los ojos fuertemente

\- Quiere saber qué es?-

Shaina lo pensó.

\- No doctor quiero la sorpresa hasta el momento que nazca, además su padre no ha venido y no sería justo

el galeno sonrió, le limpio el abdomen y la ayudo a levantarse. Ella se sentó y el médico le extendió el sobre que contenía la ecografía y dio las últimas recomendaciones, salió y en la recepción quiso pagar los honorarios, la señorita le dijo que no era necesario que ya su esposo, había pagado todo, incluso había dejado un deposito por adelantado para el parto. Al parecer Milo si se había preocupado por ella.

Le agradeció a la señorita y se dispuso a irse. En el camino revaloro su situación con Milo. Debía dejar ya su enojo con él y terminar bien por su hijo, permitirle por lo menos sentirlo, dejar el egoísmo a un lado. Pensando en esto suspiro y se fue al santuario.

En la entrada del recinto de los caballeros femeninos encontró a Shura ¿a qué venia este español? Suspiro y se acercó. El Caballero de capricornio saludo tímidamente y no pudo evitar ver el gran abdomen en ella. Al parecer su cuerpo ya estaba listo para la llegada de su hijo, pensaba el décimo caballero

\- hola Shaina, como te encuentras? Ángelo y afrodita dicen que todo parece bien, les preocupas. Después de todo quieres estar sola, perdón si no se hablarte como debiera pero yo nunca había visto a una mujer encinta- tartamudeaba al decir esto Shaina noto su nerviosismo y solo rió por lo bajo

\- Pero si Marín también estuvo encinta? No entiendo tu actitud nerviosa

\- Si pero ella no se veía tan hermosa como tú- se mordió el labio al decir lo último, y los colores se le subieron al rostro, y Shaina rió a carcajadas ese hombre le dio un momento cómico

\- hay Shura gracias por el comentario pero, mírame! solo soy Shaina! la misma desde que llegue aquí, solo que ahora pronto tendré un hijo, ¿Quién lo iba a pensar no?, perdona no quise reírme de ti es solo que es raro que ninguno de ustedes antes me miro de esa forma y me es extraño que ahora lo hagan- decía limpiándose las lágrimas que le había provocado el caballero de capricornio con su comentario

\- Bueno es que nadie pensaba que detrás de esa horrible expresión metálica había una mirada de ángel. Esas marcas violetas te daban el aspecto más temible. Si querías intimidar a tus adversarios déjame decir que lo conseguías. Todos los aspirantes te temían, por eso todos te sacaban la vuelta, pero basta de habladuría te… quise traer un obsequio.

Debajo de su camisa saco una pequeña bolsa de regalo, era amarilla y se la extendió en las manos ella lo recibió con sorpresa no sabía que decir o hacer

\- ábrela y mira que es

Con nervios a flor de piel lo hizo saco lo que parecía estar en un delicado papel blanco. Lo descubrió y miro que era una pequeña chambrita, suave y hermosa. Justo como para un bebe, en color amarillo. Ella al verlo no pudo retener las lágrimas, entonces Shura la abrazo para darle consuelo.

Cuando por fin ella dejo de llorar él le dijo;

\- es un pequeño detalle, tómalo como tal. tengo el presentimiento de que se lo veré puesto al chaval cuando nazca. sé que vivirá lo presiento

\- gracias Shura. es triste. yo no le tengo nada preparado a mi hijo por que sé que no se quedara a mi lado, pero sabes? No se ira solo. Yo no pienso dejarlo ni en el Hades

El español la miro y dijo,

\- Está bien las madres hacen eso y más por los hijos. eres una buena mujer y seguro que tú y tu hijo estarán en los elíseos- …

Pasaron los días tan rápido que Shaina se dio cuenta que ya el calendario le marcaba 7 de noviembre y No podía estar otro día más sin el hombre que en el fondo de su corazón seguía amando. No quería morir con su hijo teniendo un asunto pendiente. Por lo menos si ya había decidido morir junto a su bebe, quería que el supiera que lo amaba aun. Saco su ecografía, la chambrita que Shura le había obsequiado y la mascada que ella llevaba en su cintura cuando era caballero femenino, así por lo menos en los recordaría. Espero que todos durmieran para poder ir en dirección de las doce casas con calma y que nadie sintiera su presencia, se tomó más de una hora en subir pues en su estado tenía que hacerlo despacio, o si no en virgo o libra seguro tendría a su hijo.

Por fin cuando llego a la entrada de Escorpio resoplo, vaya que idea la de subir!...pero quería que nadie lo supiera. Tomo la canasta que llevaba, miro lo que había puesto y la nota que había escrito y lo coloco en la puerta. Se dio vuelta y sigilosamente se alejó, pero tan pronto lo hizo, sintió el cosmo de Milo y se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares, escucho como abría la pesada puerta del octavo templo y trato de no hacer ruido. Espero unos momentos escucho como Milo tomaba las cosas y parecía leer la nota. Pasaron casi cinco minutos y nada, Milo no se metía.

\- ( ya me quiero ir y no te metes, vamos que esperas!)

Acabando de pensar esto sintió una mano en su brazo y como la jalaban bruscamente, para salir de las sombras. Se exalto cuando miro que era Milo,

\- por dios santo Milo!...me haz pegado un susto-, el hombre frente a ella tenía expresión de suma furia se soltó de su agarre y dio dos pasos hacia atrás,

\- por qué no tienes el valor de decirme esto en mi cara Shaina, ¿Por qué?... ¡¿crees que si te mueres yo no sufriré?! Por qué me haces esto!? Por qué no confías en mí, nuestro hijo vivirá y tú piensas estupideces?!,

Shaina solo le pudo asestar una bofetada, pero como la vez anterior no logro hacerle nada

\- eso tu no los sabes y por lo que veo tampoco quieres decírmelo

Se sintió pésima peleando con el hombre que la hacía estremecer. Ya no quería más peleas… que se gana siendo tan terca?

Lo miro y después de unos segundos abrazo al griego, se aferró al duro pecho de él, pero el con su coraje no pudo abrazarla enseguida si no que espero. Esa mujer era muy rara, pero se doblego al sentir como su hijo se movía a través de su madre, la abrazo fuertemente y aspiro el aroma que ella desprendía.

\- Perdóname Shaina, pero no pude evitar sentirme enojado. No puedo creer que quieras morir junto con nuestro hijo. Sé que tú a mí ya no me quieres, pero yo te amo y te juro por mi vida que nuestro hijo vivirá, debes creerme por él, debes hacerlo!

Shaina tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y lo miro a los ojos. En ellos encontró ternura, amor y verdad. Él no le mentiría con lo más sagrado que ambos tenían… su hijo. Le arrebato el papel y lo rompió, camino hacia la canasta y saco la última ecografía, se la puso en las manos a Milo y este simplemente la miro asombrado. Era maravillosa la pequeña silueta de su hijo ahí. era todo un regalo!

\- gracias mi amor… esto es increíble! míralo que bien se ve aunque no sé qué sea- decía tratando de adivinar que era su hijo

\- yo tampoco se, quiero que sea una sorpresa para los dos. Milo perdóname. Pase lo que pase yo te seguiré queriendo aquí y en donde sea aunque no me digas el motivo…puedo confiar en tus palabras, feliz cumpleaños mi amor- diciendo esto volvió a abrazar al griego y el recordó que efectivamente ya era su cumpleaños/

Sintió tanto regocijo que derramo unas pequeñas lágrimas,

\- ven Shaina, no te vallas. vengan a mi templo. no sé cómo te atreviste a subir hasta aquí… En serio que eres más terca qué una mula- ella simplemente se dejó llevar por él, dejo que el la recostara en su gran cama, le quito los zapatos y comenzó a desnudarla para mirarla. esta mujer era hermosa aun encinta. eso lo llenaba de felicidad!

Toco con su mano la tersa piel de ella, miro sus generosos pechos que noto ya eran más grandes de lo que de por si eran, su perfecto vientre inmaculado y redondeado, lo beso y dijo

\- Tu madre me enciende aun llevándote es sencillamente hermosa, hasta tú la celarías

Shaina le dio un zape al escuchar aquello

\- no le digas esas cosas al bebe. eres un degenerado!-

El griego se quejó y la miro con ese deseo; bueno no hace falta explicar lo que paso después.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nueve de noviembre.**

Después de desayunaran compañía de Milo, Shaina se sintió rara ese día. Algo la ponía intranquila. Tenía la idea de salir a comprar algo de ropa y accesorios para su bebe

\- Milo quiero ir a Rodorio a comprarle algo de ropa al bebe, me llevas?,

\- claro que si mi serpiente, yo te llevo

Salieron del templo y Milo cargo casi toda la bajada de las doce casas a Shaina. En la entrada de las barracas ella le pidió que la bajara para ir por su bolso, el la espero y se preguntó ¿por qué nadie había estado en su templo a excepción de Marín y Aioria que los habían visto y alegrarse por su reconciliación?

Nadie mas estaba. Pensaba esto cuando sintió las presencias de cuatro dorados viro para encontrarse con Camus con esa expresión fría común en el onceavo caballero

\- Milo tienes que venir, acompáñanos - decía tomando por el hombro a el escorpión

\- Ahora no Camus, voy de salida, será para más tarde

Quiso virarse pero era tal la fuerza que el caballero de acuario ejercía a Milo que este lo miro extraño

\- Déjame Camus estoy esperando que Shaina salga. vamos a salir. ahora váyanse que no pienso ir donde sea que quieras que vaya

\- obedece hijo, Shion y la señorita te aguardan- comentaba el antiguo maestro

\- ya les dije que no!... no me jodan! estoy esperando a Shaina

\- ya lo escucharon, lárguense! - decía mirando a los gemelos

Se soltó de Camus se viro pero empezó a sentir sus extremidades entumidas y pronto todo su cuerpo se llenó de un bloque de duro e impenetrable hielo… Camus lo había encerrado con su técnica,

\- Vámonos de prisa. Shaina podría darse cuenta

Camus sintió que lo que hacía era una traición para su hermano, pero no podía dejar que los gemelos y Dohko lo lastimaran, era mejor que él lo llevara por la fuerza a cabo Sunion hasta que todo pasara.

Entre los gemelos levantaron el ataúd de hielo y desaparecieron junto a los demás. Su destino era cabo Sunion. ahí lo alojaron en la celda donde saga había puesto a su hermano hace muchos años, el maestro con su arma dorada lo libero y ataron con las cadenas, así eran las ordenes simplemente esperar que todo pasara.

Shaina salió casi de inmediato que todos se fueron, sintió antes de salir el cosmo de cuatro dorados más el de Milo. no le extraño pero al ver que ya nadie estaba se extrañó, Busco a Milo a los alrededores y no obtuvo éxito. lo llamaba y tampoco. por más que quiso no pudo sentir un ápice de el cosmo de Milo

\- A donde te fuiste Milo?- pensaba en voz alta, quiso emprender la subida y antes de entrar Aries Shura le salió al paso,

\- que haces Shaina no debes subir en tu estado

\- hola Shura es que Milo y yo íbamos de salida pero ahora no lo encuentro, debe haber regresado a su casa, voy a ver – cuando paso por enfrente de Shura el la miraba con lastima.

 **Flashback**

\- así se debe hacer- decía el sumo sacerdote ante cuatro dorados

\- pero señor es lo que ha resuelto la señorita?, debe ser un error, debe haber una solución, debe haberla, esto está mal y aunque así fuera, usted cree que Milo se quedara tan como si nada ahora él dice que lo acepta pero en el fondo cuando llegue el momento yo sé que le será difícil

\- … por eso les estoy ordenando que se cumpla lo que les he dicho. Camus, no quiero peleas entre dorados mucho menos la baja de uno de ustedes, esto con el tiempo lo superara, él y Shaina,

\- Pero señor…

El sumo sacerdote con determinante seriedad se levantó de su asiento y dijo;

\- ya basta, lo haces o solo le digo a saga, Kanon y Dohko, y también te recluiré a ti a la prisión de cabo Sunion.

Camus rabiaba por dentro pero era mejor que el cooperara. miro a los gemelos, esos seguirían las ordenes y podían lastimar a Milo y no, no quería que eso pasara, era mejor que él lo hiciera con el menor daño posible a su hermano.

\- Se hará como usted lo pida señor- reverencio y se fue junto con los demás muy a su pesar.

Cuando Shion se quedó solo, detrás de la gran cortina salió Saori de entre ellas. el sumo sacerdote no creía lo que estaban a punto de hacer: quitarle la vida a un inocente cuando se suponía que deberían alegrarse por su venida. se mezo las cien y respiro con pesadez,

\- No es fácil Shion pero, no hay otra opción, mi padre no ha querido escucharme. Es algo tan terrible y triste que solo espero no equivocarme. viviré condenada toda la vida por esto , pero si con esto evito que la humanidad perezca acepto el castigo que se imponga

Shion se levantó y se arrodillo ante ella

\- Por eso le pido que me permita ser yo quien lo haga, mi señora, deje por lo menos llevar también ese castigo

Saori lo miro tiernamente y se acercó ante él y lo acaricio con ternura,

\- No mi querido patriarca esto solo yo debo hacerlo, no te preocupes, tú debes prometer que resguardaras el santuario, así debe ser. Ahora Shaina ya debe estar a punto de empezar su labor de parto. Debes mandar a alguien que la cuide trae a la mujer que trajo a Regulus para que la asista

Shion asintió y se levantó, entonces Saori se dirigió a sus aposentos y de la caja que tenía en sus habitaciones saco esa daga que justamente años atrás le hubiera quitado la vida, con la que justamente ella se atrevió hacerlo después para enfrentar a Hades, la aprisiono en su pecho y no pudo evitar llorar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Shion llamo a los caballeros restantes a excepción de Aioria

\- los llame porque al parecer el día a llegado y necesito de su ayuda, quien se ofrece para cuidar a Shaina mientras da a luz?

Silencio total, DM y afro se levantaron y el primero se dirigió a la salida seguido por Afro, era una clara negativa, en las afueras Afro le dijo a DM

\- ya vas al yomotzu?-,

\- sí, no puedo dejar que ellos caigan ahí recuerda que soy el guardián de ese monte y evitare que ellos vayan al tártaro. He negociado mi alma por la de ellos en los elíseos. no le digas a Shion quieres?

El sueco sonrió y se fue a su templo cuando desapareció el de la cuarta casa, adentro Shion esperaba que alguien le diera una respuesta,

\- Yo lo haré señor - decía el de capricornio

Se levanto, pero Shaka cuestiono antes de que él se fuera

\- Que pasara si se resiste a entregar a su hijo?

Shion pareció pensarlo

\- Si se resiste… acaben con su pena

Todos a excepción de Shaka lo miraron sorprendidos. "matarla" habían entendido bien?

\- Ahora retírense

Todos sin decir o atreverse a replicar salieron en la salida. Shura les dijo

\- ella tiene razón somos unos cobardes- y ondeando su capa se retiró a buscar a la amazona.

 **Fin del flashback**

Shura trato de parecer sereno ante ella.

\- No debe ser nada Shaina que te parece si comes conmigo?, vamos te llevare a un pequeño lugar en Rodorio

\- No Shura prefiero hacerlo aquí y esperar a Milo,

\- Como desees Shaina

La amazona solo preparo algo ligero para ella y el caballero de capricornio, después de eso, la amazona platicaba con el caballero de capricornio , le decía que se veía a ella con su bebe en brazos, que ya casi ni podía con su alma, pero que estaba nerviosamente feliz, se levantó de la mesa y camino a la pequeña cocina dejo la tasa de té que le había ofrecido a Shura y de repente una punzada le atravesó el vientre bajo haciéndola gemir y llevarse las manos en donde sentía el dolor que prácticamente desapareció cuando ella aspiro.

Shura al notar esto se levantó de inmediato, y fue a donde ella se encontraba

\- te sientes bien? Parece que te doliera algo-

Shaina miro su intranquilidad, era sospechoso,

\- No Shura de repente me dan calambres… no… pasa nada…- mintió - puedes regresar esperare a Milo no tienes que quedarte, por favor descansare un poco

el caballero desconfió pero no quiso que ella se diera cuenta de lo que hacía ahí prefirió no martirizarla y se despidió

\- muy bien en todo caso si no llegase Milo avísame quieres?

Shaina lo miro y asintió, cuando se fue el caballero de oro ella se sostuvo de la pared el mismo dolor le dio, pero ahora más profundamente casi se dobló en dos ante tal dolor,

\- ahhh!,- dijo – no, no puede ser, no ahora que tu padre no está, donde caraj… ahhhh! - Volvió a sentir la contracción y su vientre se puso duro, eso le indicaba que su tiempo de dar a luz se aproximaba

Un frío le recorrió el cuerpo tenía que pensar llegar a donde Milo carajos estuviera así aguardo casi tres horas esperando mientras Milo ni sus luces, el dolor no cedía y por el contrario sentía que esas contracciones la partirían en dos , pero aun así no lloro, mucho menos grito no quería que nadie se diera cuenta. Rogaba a Zeus que le diera fuerzas para aguantar, así le llego la noche, sudaba con cada contracción y respiraba como podía, aun así no había roto la fuente, como Marín lo había hecho con Reg antes de que naciera. Eso la animo a querer salir y buscar al escorpión que sentía su cosmo debilitado pero algo alejado

\- Milo por que no escuchas? estoy a punto de parir y no vienes que carajos esperas?!- ahhhh!- Volvió a clamar

Salió de su cabaña y caminaba cada que las contracciones le permitían. Se sentía desfallecer pero llegaría a donde estuviera el escorpión. Solo pudo llegar al umbral del recinto cuando sintió cosmos dorados. miro y se fijó que Mu Aldebarán, Shura y Shaka le impedían el paso. ella con su mano en el vientre quiso disimular,

\- A dónde vas Shaina?- cuestionaba el caballero de virgo,

\- voy con Milo siento su cosmos en cabo Sunion, es todo… simplemente … quiero buscarlo-

el caballero de la virgen se le acercó para mirarle, la observo, miro lo agitado de su respiración su transpiración,

\- no debes ir estas a punto de dar a luz, ven tienes que regresar- la tomo de la mano y trato de regresarla a su cabaña

Ella por el contrario se resistió e intento zafarse sin éxito

\- no!, déjame Shaka tengo que encontrar a Milo, suéltame!, Shura dile que me suelte no quiero regresar!- ,

\- no quiero lastimarte deja de resistirte- le decía Shaka,

\- suéltame Shaka debes dejarme ir, ahhhh!-, de nuevo le dio la contracción y Shaka la soltó para que ella respirara,

\- déjenla – decía el león dorado, saliendo detrás de ellos, - ven Shaina pronto vendrá Marín, no debes asustarte, debes estar tranquila

la calmo mientras miraba con reprobación a los demás caballeros, pues Shaina empezaba a sollozar, le sobaba la espalda mientras pasaba la contracción

\- ya te sientes mejor?

Shaina lo miro con una tristeza tan grande que Aioria no pudo evitar sentir lastima, la tomo con suma delicadeza entre sus brazos y lentamente la llevo de regreso a su cabaña,

\- no Aioria llévame con Milo por favor!- le rogaba,

el de ojos verdes solo cerro los ojos eso le partía el corazón

\- mira quien iba a pensar que te llevaría en brazos de nuevo, pero ahora estas un poco más pesada- decía para tratar de evitar contestarle

ella solamente ante la evasiva se recostó en su pecho y sollozó, entraron en la cabaña y con mucho cuidado la deposito le limpio la frente y se sentó frente a ella para mirarle a los ojos

\- tranquila hermosa se valiente y fuerte para lo que los dioses sea lo que deparen, demuéstrame y demuéstrales a todos que te levantas siempre ante las adversidades, que vales mucho más que un santo de plata y de oro esa es la Shaina que yo conozco la que nunca se da por vencida- le beso la mejilla y le acomodo las hebras de cabello

\- ahhhh!... volvió a gemir y se recargo en el cabecero de su cama, Aioria le acaricio el brazo y tomo su mano para darle su apoyo,

\- eso es respira, no dejes de respirar, así se pasan las contracciones más rápido

La amazona descanso un poco. Aioria tenía razón. se le pasaba el espasmo casi de inmediato. el caballero femenino del águila entro y se aproximó a donde Shaina estaba. Aioria le dio un beso en la frente y se fue

\- Muy bien cariño ya pronto va a nacer tu bebe, debes tener paciencia y esperar ya viene la partera y todo saldrá bien-,

\- no Marín. mataran a mi hijo. debo ir con Milo.

En un arrebato Shaina se levantó e intento caminar a la salida

\- Shaina regresa a la cama

Marín la tomo de los brazos y trato de regresarla

\- déjame Marín!-

\- te vas a lastimar entiende Shaina!

Cuando acabo de decir esto último, el caballero de la virgen entro llevando su rosario de 108 cuentas. Shaina al mirarlo retrocedió y este la tomo de las manos y le recostó y ato sus muñecas el cabecero de la cama, Shaina lloraba sin poder creer lo que estaban haciéndole, el dorado se dignó a mirarla y le dijo,

\- espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, soy un servidor de Athena espero que lo entiendas - le tomo una de sus lágrimas entre sus dedos y se levantó después de cerrar la puerta el caballero apretó los puños.

Casi de inmediato la anciana arribo en la pequeña cabaña, miro a Shaina y dijo;

-me alegra ver que ya te podré atender no quería haberme perdido este momento a ese bebe solamente yo lo puedo traer- se acomodó en la cama toco el vientre y escucho los latidos del corazón -parece todo bien ahora ayúdame Marín ponle este camisón y quítale la ropa interior

Después de hacer lo que pedía la mujer le pidió a Shaina

\- Retrae tus piernas y junta tus talones, después abre las piernas para ver que tanto has dilatado- Shaina hizo lo que le pidieron y la mujer lo hizo - muy bien hija a pesar de ser primeriza estas ya muy dilatada. tu marido hizo muy bien su trabajo eso les ayuda a parir mejor

Shaina no evito ruborizarse ante el comentario de la mujer

\- Lo único es que no haz roto la fuente. yo lo haré. sentirás un dolor pero empiezas a pujar después que lo haga y cada que te venga una contracción entiendes hermosa? – Shaina sintiéndose morir por las contracciones asintió – bien, ahora lo haré.

La mujer tomo un pequeño bisturí y corto dentro de Shaina para que enseguida empezara a fluir líquido. La sensación de sentir ese líquido salirle era rara para Shaina.

Después de eso las contracciones serian más seguidas y dolorosas, dioses todo esto le estaba dejando una experiencia hermosamente dolorosa pero ella realmente se sentía feliz solo le faltaba Milo.

\- ahhh!,- dijo y pujo

Marín le acariciaba la cabeza y limpiaba el sudor. Shaina la miro en su rostro, la del águila no tenía más que una expresión seria,

\- Marín debes decirle a Aioria que traiga a Milo el… el… ahhhh!- volvió a gemir y a pujar, -el … me dijo que…-

Marín no la dejo terminar se sentó al lado de ella para mirarla a los ojos,

\- no hables cariño, él sabe y entenderá, solo toma las fuerzas para que tu bebe pronto nazca, se fuerte…se valiente… mi amiga-

Las palabras de Marín le indicaban claramente que su bebe moriría y ya nadie lo defendería. lloro y lloro había tenido una esperanza y ahora todo se le caía.

Marín no hacia otra cosa más que tratar de calmarla esa situación la estaba llevando al borde del colapso pero tenía que parecer tranquila. cuando Shaina pareció centrarse más en su parto, Marín le enjugo las lágrimas. Después sintieron un poderoso cosmos, acercarse a la tierra Marín se levantó para ver por la ventana abrió la cortina y miro en el cielo oscuro una estrella, o más bien una cosmo energía acercarse aunque se miraba lejos era claro que ese cosmos tan poderoso le pertenecía solo a un dios…Ares.

Todo el santuario miraba, aquella estrella fugaz que parecía dirigirse a la tierra, Saori apretando a Niké en su mano miro a Shion y dijo:

\- si esto no funciona defender la tierra es lo único que nos queda ahora tu aguardaras mi antiguo caballero de Aries - Shion asintió y reverencio, detrás de ella el caballero de Pegaso la siguió.

\- Marín es el, ese maldito vendrá… y,,, mi… hijo…- Marín la acalló y le dio ánimos las ultimas contracciones le venían, - ahhh! MILOOOOO!... el grito resonó en la pequeña cabaña.

 **Volviendo al momento donde Milo se encuentra con su hijo en brazos…**

\- Ella está aquí, reina del olimpo pido su ayuda ayúdeme ahora!-

Todos miraban anonadados lo que el escorpión acababa de hacer. pedía la ayuda de otra diosa?, aun con el cosmos tan poderoso acercándose se hizo presente el cosmos ya conocido y familiar para Saori, no solo ese sino además otro que Saori parecía conocer muy bien,

\- Milo que has hecho? - le cuestionaba Seiya encarándolo.

Milo solo cargaba a su pequeño, que gemía

\- Salvo lo más preciado que tengo.

Unos aplausos acompañaron las palabras del escorpión para que dos mujeres hermosas y con semblante burlón se dirigían hacia Athena ,

\- bravo, bravo!, hay Athena que estabas a punto de hacer?- cuestionaba la mujer de ojos grises,

\- que hacen aquí?

\- evitando que tu padre te castigue por no saber usar tu sabiduría, con esto demuestras que eres igual a ares, o peor. Mira le piensas quitar la vida a un inocente solo para salvar tu vida… que bajo haz caído, Jajaja- ,

Saori miraba reprobatoriamente la actitud de su madrastra. se burlaban de ella delante de su orden dorada. ninguno de los caballeros presentes quiso probar su suerte , pero aun así todos no creían lo que miraban.

Saori miro retadoramente a su madrastra y a su hermana. Esta última se dirigía al caballero de escorpión, casi devorándolo con la mirada el la miro pero aparto la vista para mirar el cosmos acercarse más,

\- Bueno Athena no he venido a conversar contigo, afrodita date prisa que el cosmos de ares no tarda en llegar

La diosa de la belleza le dio una última mirada a Milo y se giró en torno a Shaina que se encontraba sujetada por el español. la miro de arriba abajo y le dijo

\- si quieres salvar a tu hijo toma esto- le extendió la mano en ella había una especie de flor que resplandecía

\- que es mi señora? - Cuestionaba la amazona,

La deidad rolo los ojos, desprendió un pétalo y le dijo

\- Cómelo si quieres que tu hijo viva, no cuestiones solo hazlo!- sin dudar Shaina tomo el pétalo y se introdujo en su boca el pétalo de la flor, trago, pero no sintió más que un leve mareo,

\- ahora denle a su hijo- pidió la deidad,

Pero para su suerte la cosmoenergia comenzaba agrandarse y destruir poco a poco parte del santuario, los caballeros de oro trataban de sostenerse de pie, pero era tal la energía que pocos podían hacerlo nunca pensaron que el cosmos del dios de la guerra fuera tan letal.

Milo apresuro a darle a Shaina su hijo, la deidad le recomendó

\- tómalo y debes alimentarlo, date prisa!- Shaina tomo a su recién nacido, bajo el camisón del lado derecho, sacó el pecho y ofreció el pezón al bebe que continuaba llorando, cuando este sintió el aroma de su madre y la tibieza del seno, tomo presuroso el pezón y succiono con ansia, haciendo fluir por primera vez el líquido lactante de su madre

A Shaina se le desbordaron las lágrimas. Sentía un pequeño dolor cada que su hermoso bebe succionaba pero era maravilloso, no veía la destrucción a su alrededor solo se mantenía inmóvil ante el maravilloso acto de amor de ella a su hijo. Todos a excepción de ella y las deidades eran arrastrados por el cosmos enfurecido de Ares.

Cuando él bebe obtuvo suficiente, abandonó el pecho de su madre y giro su rostro hacia donde se encontraba la energía, abrió los ojos y sus gemas azuladas parecieron brillar con la intensidad del cosmos, justo cuando el cosmos se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos se detuvo y cuando el niño parpadeo el cosmos regreso, más rápido de lo que había llega levantando una nube de polvo. Shaina por inercia cubrió al pequeño, y cerró los ojos. Cuando ya no sintió el cosmo los abrió y miro el desastre que había dejado aquel dios,

\- Milo?...- cuestiono y comenzó a buscar a todos miro que tanto las diosas como ella no habían obtenido daño alguno, Saori con cabeza baja no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Su madrastra y hermana escucharon las plegarias de su santo dorado y pese a que no lo aceptaba el resultado había sido favorable

\- "el fin justifica los medios"- pensó.

Miro a las deidades y su santuario casi derruido por la fuerza de Ares, suspiro y se dirigió a Shaina. La miro. ella parecía tan feliz con su hijo en brazos, más lo que le dijo fue una certera puñalada al corazón de ella y las presentes

\- mi señora aquí tiene a un futuro servidor y leal hombre. será digno de confianza, se lo ofrezco humildemente solo a usted deidad a la cual su padre y yo servimos- decía poniéndose de rodillas y agachando la cabeza, las otras deidades miraron la actitud de la amazona

\- ahí tienes Athena nosotras lo salvamos y eres tú la que recibe las gracias, vámonos afrodita- la de ojos grises se giró pero la voz de Shaina la hizo detenerse

\- Se equivoca señora, reina del olimpo déjeme agradecer a ustedes por salvar lo más hermoso que tengo en mi vida, pero eso no significa que tenga que venerarle- se acercó Shaina y postro una rodilla como forma de respeto

\- nadie te lo pidió caballero de ofiuco, no me debes nada solo lo hicimos en nombre de lo correcto y el amor que tú y el caballero de escorpión se tienen, si en verdad se quieren, vivan felices con este hermoso regalo- la deidad se giró y tomo al pequeño en brazos, lo beso y se lo regreso a su madre, -me hace recordar cuando tuve a mis hijos en brazos la felicidad de Zeus reflejada en el rostro no tenía precio, y he visto esa misma expresión en tu escorpión esta noche

Suspiro y miro con ternura a la amazona, pero justo antes de partir miro la actitud de Afrodita con Milo, puesto que lo ayudaba a salir d entre los escombros, le decía algo al oído y este la ignoraba completamente, para ir detrás de Shaina y su hijo, con algunos golpes el octavo caballero se acercó para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien suspiro aliviado y abrazo a la amazona junto a su hijo, los beso y agradeció a la deidad con un cabeceo, esta solo alzó las cejas y se fue junto a afrodita, todo se había solucionado…

Después de ver lo acontecido todos los caballeros se fueron dejando a los recién estrenados padres con Athena,

\- No tienes que decir nada Milo lo hecho, hecho esta y tú tienes a tu hijo, ahora llévalos contigo y cuida de ellos- les sonrió y ellos se quedaron solos con él bebe que dormía,

\- ¿ya tiene un nombre Shaina?

\- no Milo aún no. no pensé que llegaría a conservarlo a mi lado, además que me asuste por que no lloraba la anciana me dijo que era normal por lo regular su corazón se detiene y necesitan de ayuda para reaccionar

Milo lo pensó y recordó lo que una vez Camus y el platicaban acerca de sus antecesores,

\- mmm… es curioso. antes en la guerra santa pasada hubo un caballero, de escorpión con un padecimiento del corazón, e incluso decían que utilizaba técnicas para poder soportar las temperaturas elevadas que dicho mal le ocasionaba y casi de milagro al día siguiente estaba como si nada le pasara- él y Shaina se miraron y dijeron al unísono, -"CARDIA", el pequeño se removió y dio un leve quejido indicándoles a los padres que ya era hora de regresar al templo de escorpión

.

Milo los llevo a sus habitaciones pero en la entrada de su casa encontró un paquete como una caja de Pandora la cual llevaba el signo del aguador, en ella había una nota. Bajo a Shaina y la leyó :

\- fueron tan imprudentes que tuve que hacer su trabajo

Milo sonrió y miro el contenido, toda clase de accesorios para bebe ahí se encontraban Shaina miro dichosa aquel regalo que sonrió… su bebe era querido por Camus.


End file.
